


【伏哈】论不吃药带来的后果

by swmj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swmj/pseuds/swmj
Summary: 哈利为了对抗伏地魔，在分化成Omega后摘除了腺体。邓布利多和伏地魔决斗，伏地魔赢了，成功统治了英国魔法界。在邓布利多的葬礼结束后，他按照决斗前定下的誓言，要求迎娶哈利·波特。ABO设定，私设巨多。时间线接哈利六年级即将结束。我该知道的，这种设定就没办法写严肃的剧情……它从第二章起就一路往快活沙雕的方向奔去了。在lofter那边碰到了恶意举报的情况，可能没办法在那里更新了。有从lof来的朋友可以关注一下这里。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 25
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

伏地魔赢了。  
邓布利多死了，死于和伏地魔的决斗。老人的身体已经无法支撑如此高强度的战斗，早在决斗之前，凤凰社的人就已经有了不详的预感。黑色的诅咒锁住了老校长的生命，那只干枯的手无时不刻都在提醒他们邓布利多力量的消亡。  
但他们别无选择。  
决斗前，邓布利多和伏地魔立下誓言。誓言的内容无人知晓，直到邓布利多的葬礼结束，伏地魔带领食死徒走进凤凰社总部。一个妖精跟在他的身边，战战兢兢地掏出一张羊皮纸，用沙哑的声音宣布誓言的内容。  
如果邓布利多胜利，伏地魔必须放弃征服魔法界的野心，解散食死徒，接受威森加摩的制裁。  
而如果伏地魔在决斗中胜利……  
妖精的声音颤抖了。  
伏地魔露出一个得意洋洋的微笑。那双燃烧的红眼睛里饱含恶意，令年轻的凤凰社成员毛骨悚然。赫敏在人群中悄悄握住了罗恩的手，不出意料地发现男孩的手心都是冷汗。  
凤凰社沉默着，如同坟墓般死寂。  
妖精的声音在屋子里回响。  
如果伏地魔在决斗中胜利——  
妖精说。  
——他将迎娶哈利·詹姆斯·波特，巫师界的救世主！  
“不！”赫敏听到自己发出一声尖叫。  
她惊恐地在哈利和伏地魔之间来回扫视。年轻的救世主站在人群的最前面，高瘦的身影坚定地将凤凰社的其他人挡在身后。  
她突然意识到，哈利已经长大了。  
金妮在她身边发出一声窒息般的抽泣。  
伏地魔扫了她一眼。  
“年轻的格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱小姐似乎有话要说。”伏地魔轻声说。  
食死徒队伍里激起一片笑声，或是为了迎合伏地魔语气中的嘲弄，或是为了嘲讽她们“肮脏”的血统。  
赫敏的脸涨红了。  
“你不能——”她鼓起勇气说。罗恩反握住了她的手。  
她偏过头，迎上了男孩的视线。  
罗恩看着她，眼里盛满了恐惧。  
“赫敏，别。”  
赫敏严厉地看着他。  
贝拉特里克斯发出一阵尖利的笑声。  
“小泥巴种的男朋友害怕了！”她尖叫道。食死徒哄然大笑，凤凰社的人脸色惨白。罗恩的脸涨得通红。他想要咆哮，却被赫敏给拉住了。莫莉·韦斯莱险些无法支撑自己的身体，亚瑟握着她的手臂，支撑着她。  
“安静！”伏地魔的声音高亢而冰冷。食死徒的笑声立刻消失了，“交出波特，你们就可以离开了。”  
“我们要查看誓言！”  
米勒娃·麦格站在哈利身侧，头发一丝不苟地盘起。她坚定地看着他，摆出了一个保护的姿势。卢平站在哈利的另一侧，握住了哈利的肩膀。  
伏地魔的眼睛眯了起来。  
他挥了挥魔杖，没有理会凤凰社众人的畏缩。妖精手中的羊皮纸飘起来，悬浮在米勒娃面前。其他人凑到麦格身后，去看女巫身前的羊皮纸。  
“请便。”他说。

罗恩挤在赫敏身边。  
“这不是真的，”男孩小声说，“他在羞辱我们，对吗？”  
赫敏脸色苍白。她用绝望的眼神看着他。  
“不，罗恩。”  
“赫敏，求你了——”  
“妖精不会出错。”女孩低声说。罗恩注意到她的眼里盛满了泪水。“这是真的，罗恩，这个誓言是成立的……”  
其他人一定也听到了她的话。莫莉呻吟一声，差点当场晕过去。金妮的眼泪落了下来，查理紧紧握着她的肩膀，让她把头靠在他的胸前。卢平的头低垂着，看起来非常痛苦。麦格的身体紧绷着，像是下一秒就要发射对着食死徒发送恶咒。  
罗恩的喉咙发出了窒息的声音。  
他忍不住伸着脖子去看哈利的反应。他的朋友站在队伍的前端，他毫无疑问看到了那张决定了他命运的羊皮纸。黑发的男孩脸色苍白，那双绿色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。他的手紧握着魔杖，一动不动，仿佛变成了一尊雕像。  
“我同意。”救世主的声音冷漠而坚决。  
“哈利！”  
“不！”  
凤凰社的人大叫起来。罗恩发出一声沮丧的咆哮。他不知道……不知道该怎么办。为什么是哈利？为什么又是他？他为他的朋友感到痛苦。他拉着赫敏的手，让她不至于尖叫着向伏地魔扑过去。这一定是一场噩梦……  
“如果我履行诺言，你就要放走凤凰社的人。”哈利盯着伏地魔，语气坚决，“你不能伤害他们，不能以战争中的罪行……追捕他们。他们会在你的统治下生活，就和其他没有反对过你的人一样。”  
食死徒中爆发出一阵低语。伏地魔恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，那些黑袍人立刻沉默了。  
“当然。”伏地魔说，“这也是誓言的一部分。”  
莫莉发出了一声巨大的抽泣。伏地魔厌恶地看了她一眼，向黑发的男孩伸出手。  
哈利看着那只手，克制住了自己后退的欲望。  
他必须履行诺言。  
他必须保护他的朋友。  
他对着罗恩和赫敏宽慰地笑笑，但很可能只做了一个难看的鬼脸。因为他们的看上去马上就要晕过去了。  
他只好苦笑着转过头，一个人直面伏地魔。  
他能听到金妮的哭泣，能听到韦斯莱夫人小声地叫着“哈利”。他能感到大家的视线紧紧地黏在他的身上，刺得他皮肤发疼。一些食死徒不怀好意地打量他，好像在看一只陷阱里的猎物。  
而他只是看着伏地魔。  
真奇怪 。那个蛇一样的男人只是静静地看着他，眼里没有他想象中会出现的羞辱和不屑。他当然是想羞辱他……还有什么比伏地魔迎娶救世主更能羞辱反叛军的呢？  
他咬着牙，握住了伏地魔的手。  
瞬间，一股熟悉的扭曲感传来。他像是被塞进了一条旋转的橡皮管里。空气挤压着他的身体，眼前的景象倏然模糊了。在他跟随伏地魔幻影移形前，他听到了那些人声嘶力竭地呼喊他的名字。他试图再看他们一眼，眼前的景物却迅速变换。  
他差点落下泪来。

直到他的双脚踩稳坚实的地面，伏地魔才放开他的手。  
哈利狼狈地背过身去，试图掩盖眼睛里的泪水。  
伏地魔看着他的后脑勺，毫不客气地指出：“你哭了。”  
哈利的肩膀僵住了。  
他转过身，难以置信地看着伏地魔。那双明亮的绿眼睛湿润着，眼眶通红。他死死地咬着嘴唇，以免难听的脏话就这样从他的喉咙里蹦出来。  
“不关你的事。”最后，他生硬地说。  
伏地魔没有理会他仇恨的目光。他着迷似的拨开哈利的头发，抚摸他额头上的伤疤。  
“你会在这里得到照顾，”他说，“只要你放弃逃跑的想法，你就会得到最好的。”  
哈利仇恨地看着他。  
“我宁愿下地狱也不愿意和你待在一起！”他厉声说。  
他是如此感到庆幸……他庆幸自己摘除了腺体，至少不用面对被侵犯的可能性。  
伏地魔看着他的眼睛。那双红色的眼睛眯了起来，却什么也没有说。  
“我不会碰你的，愚蠢的男孩。”他冰冷地说，“我又不是恋童癖。”  
哈利发出一声短促的笑声。  
“哦，你不是吗？”他的声音很尖锐，“我很怀疑，像你这样的变态……”  
伏地魔猛地掐住了他的脖子。  
“注意你的语言，波特。”伏地魔轻声警告。  
哈利挑衅地看着他。他能感到脖子上的压力逐渐增大，这让他呼吸困难，但他依然不愿意闭嘴。  
“我……我甚至闻不到你的、味道，”他断断续续地说，“你这个阳痿的……”  
伏地魔猛地推开了他。  
哈利踉跄着跪到地上，捂着他的喉咙咳嗽。火辣辣的疼痛从咽喉传来，他大口吞咽着空气，挑衅地看了伏地魔一眼。  
后者难以置信地看着他，就好像那个词污染了他高贵的耳朵似的。  
“我不是……！”伏地魔咬着牙，把那个词吞了回去，“停止你愚蠢的行为，不许闻我！激怒我对你来说没有好处，波特！”  
哈利对此回以一声冷笑。  
“而且你甚至算不上一个完整的Omega。”伏地魔说，“你才是把自己阉掉的那一个！”  
“这难道是我的错吗？”哈利愤怒地咆哮。  
伏地魔大步走到他的身边，将他从地板上拎了起来，手指粗暴地抚摸他的后颈。  
“难道不是吗？为了你的愚蠢和无知，你会付出惨痛的代价……”  
冰冷的手指抠挖着那块早已愈合的皮肤，带来阵阵刺痛。哈利为此感到恶心。他在伏地魔的手里扭动，却只是被抓得更紧了。  
“哦，所以你想告诉我，当有一个变态杀人狂追杀我的时候，变成无力的Omega是最优选项？”他愤怒地挖苦道。  
“你这个无知的傻瓜！”  
“你才是那个罪魁祸首！”  
“告诉我，”伏地魔深吸一口气，嘶嘶地说，“你是什么时候做这个手术的，男孩？”  
哈利咬着牙不说话。阳痿的老混蛋，变态恋童癖，虐待狂……他把他想到的最恶毒的词扔在伏地魔身上，却没有感到丝毫畅快。  
伏地魔的指甲扣进他后颈的皮肤。他能感到血从里面渗出来，顺着他的脖子往下流。  
“这么干净，甚至连复原的机会都没有……”伏地魔在他的耳边低语，“是谁给你做的手术？你那些恶心的麻瓜亲戚，还是那只老蜜蜂？”  
“不关你的事！”  
伏地魔发出一声愤怒的咆哮。  
“愚蠢的男孩！”  
伏地魔捏着他的下巴，逼迫他抬起头。  
哈利毫不畏惧地迎上伏地魔的眼睛。他不会害怕，不会退缩。  
然而，那是什么……？  
无数画面浮现出来。邓布利多的谈话，圣芒戈，冰冷的手术台，神色严肃的女巫，腺体被摘除后适应期的痛苦……  
“不……”他呻吟着，试图把伏地魔推出去。  
大脑封闭，大脑封闭。该死的，他应该好好学习这个……  
不知过了多久，伏地魔离开了他的大脑。  
哈利推开伏地魔，跪在地上干呕。他恨这段记忆。他又感受到了，那种害怕、无助、痛苦……  
为什么，为什么他偏偏会是Omega。他以为自己至少会是一个Beta，然而事情走向了他最害怕的方向。分化发生在四年级的暑假，他住在德思礼家，小心翼翼地照顾自己，不让自己的身份被发现。他不知道达力会怎么对待他。他开始变得柔弱、无力，那些因为魁地奇运动长出来的肌肉在消失不见。他痛恨这个，他需要战斗，需要力量。他无法承受这种转变。  
因此在邓布利多提出摘除腺体的建议时，他立刻就同意了。  
他还记得老人当时震动的表情。老校长看起来很感动，感动于哈利的牺牲。而哈利只是想摆脱这种无力的状态。魔法界的救世主不该是一个Omega，他明白这一点。  
“他们甚至摘除了你的子宫。”  
他感到伏地魔犹豫了一下，半跪在他身边。魔杖的尖端从他的后颈上方扫过，治愈了还在流血的伤口。  
“愚蠢的男孩。”伏地魔叹息，“什么都不知道，就断送了自己的……”  
他没有把话说完。  
哈利偏过头疑惑地看着他。然而黑魔王的表情已经恢复冷漠。  
就好像他的失态只是哈利的错觉。  
“你可以在庄园里自由活动，”伏地魔站起来，简洁地说，“不要试图逃跑，我会知道。”  
哈利张了张嘴，还试图说些什么。  
然而，黑魔王只是扔下这句话就匆匆上了楼。翻飞的黑袍迅速地消失在楼梯之后，仿佛有东西在身后追杀他一样。

哈利叹了口气。  
他在沙发上坐下，试着开始接受这个事实。  
邓布利多死了。  
他被卖给了伏地魔，来换取凤凰社成员的生命。  
他茫然地看着虚空中的某一点，感觉世界已经崩溃了。  
去他的魔法世界！去他的凤凰社！  
去他的未成年婚姻！  
他痛苦捂住脸，感觉要窒息了。他的大脑一片混乱，所有的事情铺天盖地地向他冲过来，逼迫他做出反应。他甚至不知道是该继续为邓布利多的死感到伤心，还是该为自己接下来的命运而哀悼。他困难地呼吸着，感觉肺被抽空了。慌乱中，他开始向梅林祈祷伏地魔是一个真正的阳痿——这样至少他不用担心自己的贞操。  
哈利不知道自己在沙发上坐了多久。伏地魔没有再次出现，就好像年长的巫师已经把他给忘了。他无意识地摩挲着自己的魔杖，试图让自己平静下来。  
冷静，哈利，你要冷静。他对自己说。事情或许还有转机。  
就在他沉思的同时，砰地一声巨响，一只家养小精灵带着一堆乱七八糟的行李出现在他面前。  
哈利眼尖地认出了自己的火弩箭。  
“凯茜带夫人去他的房间。”小精灵尖声说着，朝他深深鞠躬，巨大的鼻子压到了地上。  
“别叫我夫人。”哈利厌恶地说。  
凯茜困惑地看着他。  
“可是，这是主人的吩咐。”小精灵不安地说。  
哈利叹了口气。  
“随便吧，”他嘟囔着站起来，跟着小精灵往楼梯走去，后者把他的行李飘浮起来，往楼梯上方飘去，“我还能指望什么呢。”他悲哀地自语道。

哈利跟着小精灵到了自己的房间。他婉拒了小精灵想要帮他整理房间的行为，在小精灵又鞠了一躬，终于消失了之后，他开始打量自己的房间。  
这个房间十分的……斯莱特林。银绿色的床幔，随处可见的蛇形雕饰。通往浴室的门把是一条银色的小蛇，绿宝石在眼珠的位置闪闪发光。柔软的白色地毯铺在他的脚下，长长的绒毛几乎盖过他的脚背。一切都一尘不染，银饰摆件闪闪发亮，床单整整齐齐，没有一丝褶皱。一切都干净得令他不适应。哈利忍不住想到，如果佩妮姨妈看到这个房间，一定会感动得哭出声。  
他打开衣柜，意外地发现里面已经被填满了。他好奇地拎了一件出来在身上比划，发现正好是他的尺寸。  
说实话，恰到好处得令他害怕。  
他清了清嗓子。  
“凯茜？”  
他试探着呼唤。  
家养小精灵立刻出现在他身边。  
“凯茜有什么能帮助夫人的吗？”小精灵热切地问。  
哈利指了指衣柜里的袍子。  
凯茜朝衣柜里看了一眼，又向他鞠了一躬，敬畏地说：“那是主人亲自为夫人挑选的。”  
哈利噎住了。  
梅林的裤子。  
他的耳朵一定出了问题。  
“夫人还有什么问题吗？”小精灵欢快地问。  
“没有了，”哈利虚弱地说，“谢谢你，凯茜。”  
小精灵深深鞠躬，砰地一声消失了。  
哈利长长地舒了一口气。  
他倒在床上，甚至没有费心脱掉外袍。他累了，他的脑子在尖叫着抗议，向他要求睡眠。他已经好几天没睡过好觉了……他疲于处理各种事，凤凰社的，媒体的，那些恐惧的民众的。他们向他伸出手，请求他扛起反对伏地魔的重任。  
如果伏地魔愿意放过凤凰社的人，那或许也没什么不好的。  
他苦笑着想。  
毕竟，黑魔王统治下的和平也是和平。

<<<

伏地魔很满意。  
他靠在床头，魔药书放在腿上。他想要看书，却感到心烦意乱，难以静下心来。  
他原以为男孩会闹上一会，至少会追着他，和他纠缠不清一段时间。比如邓布利多的死，莫名其妙的婚姻，还有他对凤凰社的处置……诸如此类的青春期救世主烦恼。他自觉不是个有耐心的人，也完全没兴趣回答波特的问题。他只需要那个男孩好好活着，健康、魔力充沛、或许还要打扮漂亮。  
他的魂器必须是完美的。  
波特离“完美”显然还有很长一段路要走，但他具有这种潜质。他会教导男孩，让他成为一个强大的巫师。格兰芬多的学生总是缺乏礼貌，但却拥有大多数斯莱特林难以企及的意志。他可以教导男孩，弥补他在各方面的缺失。  
想到格兰芬多，伏地魔犹豫了。  
或许他该把男孩的房间换成金红色……不不不，那太可怕了！  
他立刻否决了这个想法。  
他的魂器不该待在格兰芬多的房间里！那是对他灵魂的折磨！  
他坚决地推开这个荒唐的想法。荒谬，太荒谬了。他绝不会这么做。  
他才不在乎男孩的品味，那个男孩的品味糟糕透顶，这从他的衣服就能看出来。波特家的金库不是很有钱吗，为什么波特的继承人总是把自己打扮成一副麻瓜模样！  
至于波特的身体……  
伏地魔的眼睛眯了起来。  
他会解决这个问题的。  
男孩必须活下去，他会保证这一点。  
他重新捧起书，找寻解决问题的方法。


	2. Chapter 2

清晨。  
伏地魔坐在餐桌后，欣赏今日的预言家日报。  
这会是完美的一天。没有叛军，没有战争，没有成山的文件，没有聒噪的食死徒。对他的造谣和中伤消失了，取而代之的是一边倒的赞美和崇拜。  
“尊贵的伏地魔大人即将迎娶救世主！”  
“伏地魔大人颁布新法令——即将带领魔法界走向辉煌！”  
在报纸的一角，是邓布利多葬礼的照片。  
预言家日报的镜头狡猾地避开了救世主——没人知道新任的统治者对救世主存了什么念头，也没人敢于猜测他的想法。他们抓拍了凤凰社的其他人。那些人的表情悲伤而沉痛，手里捧着鲜花。  
伏地魔戳了戳照片一角的大理石棺材，上面的小人骚动起来，几个人恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
里面唯独缺少了救世主和他的朋友。  
说到救世主……  
伏地魔眯起眼。  
餐厅外寂静无声。他听不到波特的动静。  
他瞄了一眼钟。  
七点三十分。  
看来男孩的生活习惯和他的品味同样糟糕。  
“凯茜。”他说。  
小精灵出现在他身边。  
“去把男孩叫醒，”他冷酷无情地说，“他必须下楼吃早餐。”  
凯茜砰地一声消失了。  
伏地魔继续看他的报纸。他知道凯茜会完成任务。

<<<

十五分钟后，哈利怏怏不乐地走进餐厅。  
梅林的裤子。  
他整个晚上都躺在床上，因为那些乱七八糟的噩梦而呻吟。  
他梦见他穿着白色的婚纱，邓布利多挽着他的手，走在教堂的红毯上。他穿着高跟鞋（鞋跟足有十厘米！），踉踉跄跄被老人拖着往前走，好几次险些把自己摔死。他的朋友在旁边看着他，眼里饱含感动的泪水。  
“哈利，哦，哈利！”韦斯莱夫人擦着眼泪，脸上泛着激动的红晕，“你终于出嫁了！”  
哈利想要尖叫，然而梦中的他只是露出了微笑。  
“你看起来优雅极了，”赫敏夸赞他，“真的！”  
……就好像那个好几次险些摔断脖子的人不是他似的。  
在红毯的尽头，站着一个背光的穿黑袍的瘦高身影。  
“为什么他能穿袍子！”哈利在梦中大声问，“我却要穿这种——”他扯了一下身上的纱裙，脸涨得通红。“——这种东西！”  
“哦，我的孩子。”邓布利多和蔼地说，“因为那是伏地魔啊。”  
那是伏地魔啊。  
伏地魔啊。  
啊。  
哈利悟了。  
“难道你见过他穿其他衣服吗？”邓布利多问。  
好有道理，哈利无法反驳。  
他眼睁睁地看着自己走到红毯尽头。  
伏地魔蛇似的脸上对他露出一个微笑。  
“不不不不不——！”  
他在心里尖叫。然而梦境里的他却只是在脸上露出了一个羞涩的笑容——梅林啊，他要吐了！  
邓布利多把他的手放到伏地魔手上。  
“好好照顾他，汤姆。”哈利听到邓布利多说。  
在他的身后，贝拉特里克斯发出一声尖叫，晕了过去。  
他不是很想考虑那位疯狂的食死徒是被吓晕的还是被感动晕的……他拒绝考虑这一点！  
台上，牧师清了清喉咙开始讲话。  
哈利定睛一看。  
那熟悉的矮胖身影……可不就是斯拉格霍恩吗。  
“今天，我们相聚在一起！”他六年级的魔药学教授慷慨激昂，“目睹一对新人结合——”  
哈利惊恐地瞄了一眼伏地魔。  
后者安慰地握紧了他的手。  
“不要紧张，”伏地魔说，“我在这里。”  
不不不你在这里我更紧张了——！  
“——伏地魔大人，你是否愿意无论逆境或顺境、贫穷或富裕——”  
“我愿意。”不等斯拉格霍恩说完，伏地魔就回答道。  
“那么，哈利·波特，你是否愿意——”  
“不！”在最后一刻，哈利成功地夺回了身体的控制权，尖叫着打断了斯拉格霍恩的话。  
他飞快地扯下头纱，向后退去。  
“我不结婚！”他坚决地说，双手在胸前比了一个叉。  
伏地魔震惊地看着他。  
“为什么？”伏地魔问。  
“因为……因为……”哈利疯狂寻找理由，“我是不婚主义者！”  
伏地魔哼了一声。  
“没有不婚主义的Omega。”他说。  
“我不是Omega。”哈利辩解，“你明明知道。”  
伏地魔表情复杂地看着他。  
“可是你已经被我标记了，”年长的巫师说，“我必须对你负责。”  
哈利呆滞了。  
他震惊地往后颈摸去。  
腺体完好无损。  
他摸了摸肚子。  
腹肌不见了！  
他只摸到一整块软肉！！  
该死的Omega体质，他就知道会这样！  
“如果你不喜欢这种……麻瓜仪式，我们可以直接立魔法誓言。”伏地魔说。  
在他身后，刚醒过来的贝拉特里克斯又晕了过去。  
“魔法誓言！”他听到罗恩在人群里尖叫。  
“魔法誓言！”邓布利多声音洪亮地解释，“是一种与牢不可破誓言媲美的契约，誓言的两人将结合在一起，永远不会背叛对方。如有背叛，背叛者魔法核心将受到不可逆转的损伤！”  
哈利的脸白了。  
伏地魔一把抓住他的手臂。  
“来吧，哈利。”黑魔王兴高采烈地说，“我知道，你想要这个很久了。”  
伏地魔死死地拽着他的手臂，越抓越紧，越抓越紧——  
“不啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

他尖叫着从梦中醒来，满身冷汗。  
“夫人！”与此同时，他的身旁传来了同样惊恐的尖叫，“快醒醒，主人要生气了！”  
哈利被呛住了。  
“我一定还在梦里。”他喃喃地说着，猛地一拉被子，蒙住了头，打算弥补一下自己可怜的睡眠。  
“夫人！”家养小精灵的声音听起来快绝望了，“请起来吧，主人要求您下楼吃早餐。”  
噩梦，这一定是个噩梦……  
他不情愿地将头从被子里探出来。凯茜站在他的床边，大大的眼睛里都是恐惧。  
“梅林啊。”他伸头看了一眼时间，又闭上了眼，哀叹道，“现在甚至不到八点……”  
他感觉自己要困死了。整个晚上，他就在那些可怖的梦境里来回穿梭——一会儿是伏地魔追在他的后面尖叫“阿瓦达索命”，一会儿是伏地魔握着他的手海誓山盟，邓布利多在他们俩的旁边欣慰地洒下热泪。他一会儿穿着婚纱，一会儿穿着礼服，伏地魔倒是从未变过——自始至终都穿着他的那件宝贝黑袍子。  
他好困，真的好困。他的眼皮像是被人用魔咒锁住了一样，死活都睁不开。  
“主人已经等您很久了。”家养小精灵说，“他要您……”  
“……下楼吃早餐。是的，我知道。”哈利闭着眼，叹息着坐起来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发。  
“我马上就去，凯茜。”  
小精灵看起来大大松了一口气。  
“呃，你可以走了，凯茜。”哈利说。  
“凯茜可以帮助夫人换衣服！”  
“不不不，不需要！”哈利大声说，“我自己可以……真的。”他看着家养小精灵担忧的眼神，又补上一句。  
“如果夫人迟到了，凯茜会受到惩罚，”凯茜的眼里露出了深深的恐惧，“主人会把凯茜的头砍下来，钉在门板上当装饰。”  
“什么？”哈利清醒了大半。  
小精灵痛苦地看着他。  
“他怎么可以这样！”哈利义愤填膺。  
凯茜眼泪汪汪。  
最终，哈利还是屈服了。  
他花了三分钟洗脸刷牙，花了五分钟和凯茜争执。他坚持要穿他自己的衣服——梅林在上，他完全不想动衣柜里那些明晃晃写着“我超级贵”的衣服——但凯茜坚持要他穿那些亮闪闪的东西。  
最终，他还是屈服了。  
“我不认为伏地魔会在意这些，”哈利抱怨，“我是说，他看起来完全不在意外表……”  
而且他总是穿着同一套袍子！至少在他们俩见面的时候总是这样！  
他烦闷地将那套华丽的暗绿色长袍套到身上——他真的想不明白，为什么会有人喜欢把穿衣服这件事变得如此困难。他可以发誓，这绝对是他经历过的最漫长的穿衣过程！好几次，他都想半途放弃——最后都在凯茜哀求的目光中败下阵来。  
他看着凯茜拿出一盒珠宝，惊恐地拒绝了。  
梅林啊，他看起来一定可笑极了。  
在走下楼梯时，他绝望地想。

<<<

十五分钟后。  
伏地魔的目光越过报纸，打量黑发的年轻人。  
出乎他的意料，救世主居然愿意抛弃那些傻乎乎的麻瓜破烂，换上他挑选的衣服。  
结合男孩脸上不情愿的表情，这绝对是凯茜的主意。  
说实话，波特看起来……好极了。  
他不像他曾经见过的那些Omega。那些人纤细而脆弱，修长的脖颈如同易折的花枝，柔顺的身体仿佛水中摇曳的倒影，轻轻一碰就会破碎。  
波特却是不同的。他的美内敛而尖锐，仿佛一把未出鞘的锋刃。他看起来更像一个Beta，或是一个缺乏侵略性的Alpha。  
这是我的魂器。伏地魔想。  
我的。

哈利感到毛骨悚然。  
从他走进餐厅的那一刻起，伏地魔的视线就移到了他的身上。他能感到后者在打量他，仿佛猛兽打量一只猎物。即便如此，他也没有露出丝毫胆怯——他克制着去拔魔杖的冲动，拉开椅子，在餐桌前坐下。  
下一刻，一个小小的玻璃瓶慢悠悠地飞到他的面前。  
“喝了它。”伏地魔说。  
哈利瞄了他一眼，那双明亮的绿眼睛里满是怀疑。  
“这是什么？”他问。  
伏地魔不耐烦地皱眉。  
他就知道会变成这样——这个男孩就不能老老实实地按照他的吩咐去做。  
“给你的药，”他简单地说，“可以帮助你……平衡体内的信息素。等时机成熟了，我们可以尝试恢复你的腺体。”  
哈利犹疑地打量瓶子里的透明液体。  
“我没听说过有这种药。”  
伏地魔冷哼一声。“你的前魔药学教授向我报告了你惨淡的魔药课成绩，”他说，“说真的，我一点都不感到奇怪。”  
哈利瞪了他一眼，后者还给他一个假笑。  
“我不喝。”  
“别这么倔强，男孩。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。他的耐心正在消失。“这对你有好处。”  
“我不觉得保持这样有什么不好的，”哈利抱起双手，“我有身体的控制权。”  
“无知的男孩！”  
“你不能就这样强迫我——”  
“告诉我，波特，你对切除腺体的了解有多少。”伏地魔忍耐地说。  
“会让我避免分化成一个Omega。我不知道这有什么讨论的必要。”  
伏地魔恼怒地闭了闭眼。  
“你在四年级暑假的最后切除了腺体，”他以一种压抑着怒火的声音说，“那时你的分化还没有完成——是的，你确实避免了分化成Omega的命运。”他声音里的怒气变得明显了，“显然，你的麻瓜亲戚不会告诉你这样做的后果，邓布利多也不会。你或许认为那只老蜜蜂被你的英雄情结感动了。多么伟大的救世主啊，为了魔法界的未来而牺牲——甚至不惜付出自己的生命！”  
哈利的眼睛睁大了。  
“你认为魔法部为什么要禁止破坏腺体的手术？破坏腺体后，紊乱的信息素会在几年后开始破坏你的身体，侵蚀你的内脏，让你在痛苦和衰弱中死去。刚开始时，你感觉自己和Beta并没有不同，你可以正常地上学，正常地使用魔法，高兴地发现自己比其他Omega更强。然而，在二十岁之后，你的魔法核心会开始崩坏，你的肉体会开始衰弱。你开始去圣芒戈，开始注射信息素。但不良反应会几乎要了你的命……你可以借此拖延死亡的到来，但会一生都生活在痛苦之中。”  
伏地魔严厉地看着他。  
“好消息是，被破坏的腺体还有恢复的机会。和麻瓜们不同，魔法能够治疗你的腺体，让你的腺体缓慢恢复。或许你会碰上许许多多的麻烦……但你总算能够活下来，或许和别人活得一样长。但是，你！愚蠢的男孩！你从一开始就封住了自己的退路！”  
伏地魔扔开报纸，站了起来，双手撑在桌面上，俯视着黑发的年轻人。  
“你把自己的腺体摘除了，”他嘶嘶地说，“手术很成功——太成功了！你的腺体被剔除得干干净净，连同你的子宫……”他的鼻孔厌恶地翕张，“你完美地避开了所有的恢复方法。魔法能够恢复你的腺体，但不能让它凭空长出来！”  
“我、我不知道……”  
“你当然不知道！”伏地魔用那种高亢的声音说，“那只老蜜蜂一开始就没有和你商量过这个问题。他希望你在二十岁之后就死去——或许他觉得那时候你已经活得够久了！”  
“邓布利多不会想杀我！”哈利咆哮。  
“噢，他想的，我的男孩。”  
“别这样叫我！”  
“你是我的魂器。”伏地魔轻声说，满意地看到男孩僵住了。“他告诉过你魂器是什么，对吗？”  
“这不可能！”  
“可怜的男孩。你对邓布利多的了解太少了，从头到尾你都只看他让你看的东西，甚至没有想过自己去搜寻答案。”伏地魔说，“他不会告诉你的……但是我可以告诉你他的计划。”  
哈利不信任地看着他。  
“相信我，我对他的了解比你多得多……那只甜腻腻的老蜜蜂，永远不会把所有事情告诉一个人。他看起来很相信你，相信凤凰社，但他永远不会将计划全盘托出。他让你成为反对我的旗帜——如果能在二十岁之前杀掉我，那真是最好不过了。我会重新变回游魂，他可以放心地寻找我的魂器。而你会在二十岁之后慢慢死去，不可逆转，不可挽救，因为你做出的选择……”  
“那么他就不可能将我交给你！”哈利大声说，“他应该在决斗前就杀了我！”  
伏地魔发出一声冷笑。  
“他把你交给我，是希望我能挽救你。”他说，“那个心软的家伙为自己对你的所作所为感到愧疚。他知道我不会放弃自己的魂器……哪怕你是个讨厌的小鬼也一样。”  
哦，他讨厌这个。  
波特看起来要哭了。

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”哈利用颤抖的声音问。  
“因为你不肯喝药。”该死，他觉得浑身发毛。他的灵魂还在波特体内……当然，他的灵魂绝不像男孩一样软弱。“把药喝了，然后吃你的早餐。”  
他的视线避开了那双湿润的绿眼睛，这让他感到不安。  
他听到瓶塞被拔开的声音。他知道男孩照做了。  
“每天早上起床后和晚上睡觉前喝一次，”他说，“如果我不在，家养小精灵会把药带给你。”他停顿了一下，“别让我知道你忘了喝药……你不会想知道后果。”  
波特闷闷地应了一声。  
“你可以在庄园里自由活动 ，你可以在花园里……飞，但是不能超出庄园的范围。”  
“你要软禁我？”  
“我真的一点也不希望“哈利·波特逃婚”的消息出现在预言家日报的头版上，”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“真的，一点也不。”  
“我不想和你结婚。”  
“我也不想……看开点，男孩，你只是我和平接手统治权的附加条件之一。”  
“所以……没有婚礼？”  
“没有婚礼。”伏地魔坚定地说。开什么玩笑，他才不要和一个未成年办婚礼。“也没有誓约。你可以保留你自己的财产……我也会保留我的。”  
哈利肉眼可见地松了一口气。  
“我想见我的朋友，”他烦闷地说，“你不能把我困在这里。”  
伏地魔恼怒地看着他。  
“这里有一个图书室，”他耐心地说，“你可以在这里学习。”  
男孩的神情更萎靡了。  
“尊重知识，男孩。”伏地魔说，“骑着扫把到处乱飞并不能提高你的智商，和你的那些朋友的无意义谈话也不会让你的脑子好用一点。”  
“是啊，你一定很尊重知识。”哈利讽刺地说，“从我进门起就注意到了，你闻起来就像睡在书堆里一样。”  
伏地魔的脸僵住了。  
“我没有睡在书堆里。”他说，“这很粗鲁，波特。”  
“你有的，”哈利说，“那股味道从我进门起就出现了……”  
噢。  
他猛地闭了嘴。  
伏地魔的脸上露出了变态杀人狂特有的危险表情。  
“我可以当做没听到你的话，波特。”他威胁道，“如果你敢说出去……”  
哈利的脸涨红了。  
“你……这是你的……”他结结巴巴，几乎说不出话来，“可是……为什么？”  
伏地魔瞪着他。  
“现在，认真吃你的早餐，波特！”


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一周，两人相安无事。  
事实上，哈利每天能见到伏地魔的时间并不多。他喜欢飞行，每天早上都会去花园里飞上几圈。在他第一次准备骑上扫帚时，凯茜拦下了他，指导他去换了一套衣服。那和他的魁地奇队服有些相像，但更轻便，更舒适。他趁机探索了一下自己的衣柜——那里面应有尽有，衬衫，马甲，出席各种场合的礼服，睡衣，甚至还有几条泳裤……  
与他不同，伏地魔对户外活动似乎毫无兴趣。后者一天中的大部分时间都待在图书室里，不知道在计划些什么。每天下午，他会抽出一些时间来教他决斗——虽然哈利很怀疑对方只是想找一个合理痛打他的机会。他发现年长的巫师很厌恶肉搏。当哈利再一次放弃魔杖向他冲去的时候，后者板着脸躲开了他的拳头。  
“利用你的魔杖，波特！”伏地魔大声说，“别像个麻瓜似的！”  
除此之外，他还被黑魔王教导了各种各样的防御咒和破解咒，按照伏地魔的话，这是以防他在未来遭遇不测。  
“没人知道以后会发生什么，”他还记得伏地魔的原话，“这能让你救自己一命——或者撑到我来救你。”  
当然，每天的魔药也必不可少。伏地魔会专门抽出时间将魔药送给他，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他喝下。在那双锐利的红眼睛的注视下，哈利只能硬着头皮把药水喝下去。他一点也不想知道反抗的代价是什么，他已经失去够多了……  
他感觉自己和黑魔王保持着一种微妙的平衡。后者对他的忍让和宽容令他吃惊。好几次，他都肯定伏地魔一定要发火了——不知为什么，他总是忍不住对伏地魔说一些嘲讽的话——然而年长的巫师都忍了下来，只是恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，让他滚远一些。  
哈利不得不感叹魂器的力量。他才没有自恋到认为伏地魔对他的好态度是为了他，如果没有那片灵魂，他坟头的草应该已经长得比达力·德思礼还高了。  
偶有几次，他游荡进图书室。高大的书架林立在房间里，书籍将书架塞得满满当当，有些甚至只能堆放在地上。在图书室的中央摆着一张宽大的桌子，上面同样堆满了书，只在中间勉强清出一块地方。黑魔王就坐在那里——低着头，在笔记本上奋笔疾书 ，时而翻阅资料。瘦削的身体俯在桌案前，几乎要被书本淹没。他看起来简直不知疲倦为何物。每次哈利去图书室，都一定会看到他坐在那里，同样的姿势，同样的严肃表情。  
他曾经无比敬佩赫敏，如今才知道人外有人，天外有天。和伏地魔的学习态度相比，他简直就是一个只会吃喝拉撒睡的废物——当然，世界上的其他人也一样。  
他还被伏地魔抓着，帮他找了几次资料。那些名词他甚至听都没有听过——他确定伏地魔说的东西远远超出了霍格沃茨的教学范围。后者在要求他帮忙时，甚至大发慈悲，在书桌上清出了一块独属于他的位置。然而，他不是趴在书本上犯困，就是干脆一歪头睡着了。几次之后，伏地魔干脆将他赶了出去——在他离开后，那个位置又以惊人的速度被书本填满了。  
哈利不知道伏地魔在忙些什么。后者似乎在研究一些高深的魔药和危险的魔法仪式。他偷瞄过伏地魔的笔记，上面写满了他看不懂的东西。密密麻麻，配着大堆的草图和演算过程。一些内容上打着大大的叉，伏地魔是一个冷漠而严格的审判者，对自己的研究成果毫不留情。就哈利看来，那些打了叉的内容占了笔记的大半部分——显然，这些东西没有达到伏地魔想要的效果。  
他还掌握了和伏地魔斗嘴的技巧。在第一次被他冒犯了之后，每次和他近距离接触，后者都会用上各种各样的香水——说实话，种类多得有些吓人——当然，在图书室时除外。哈利只需要嘲笑他乱放信息素，就必然会惹得伏地魔暴跳如雷，却又碍于他的魂片身份不能给他一个钻心咒。  
“无礼的臭小子！”最后，往往是伏地魔咆哮着拂袖而去。黑色的袍角跟随着他的脚步上下翻飞，让哈利仿佛看到了斯内普的影子。

一切都和和谐——至少相对和谐。  
很快，他就惊恐地发现了身体的变化。  
他的身体开始变得无力。这个变化在决斗时异常明显，伏地魔恐怕也有所察觉——虽然后者什么都没有说。他的肌肉在逐渐消失，四肢开始变得纤细。他开始需要大量的睡眠，甚至影响到了他早上的飞行——有好几次，他在早餐结束后就回到房间，倒在床上睡着了，直到中午才醒来。  
伏地魔显然注意到了他的变化，但他保持了沉默，甚至没有对他的嗜睡表现出不满。  
他惊恐地意识到，这恐怕就是那些透明药水的效果。  
他在一天天转变，变得像一个柔弱的Omega。唯一令他庆幸的是，他的魔法没有出现衰退的迹象。但他不能保证自己的魔法核心没有停止发育。大多数Omega的魔法核心在分化后会停止生长，一些倒霉的家伙甚至会出现衰退的迹象。  
他需要立刻停止服药，越快越好。然而伏地魔没有给他任何可乘之机。他怀疑对方已经看出了他的想法——他在尽力装作什么都没发现，但他不认为这能瞒过伏地魔。

在那之后，又过了一周。  
晚餐时，伏地魔宣布了他要离开一段时间的消息。  
“好好在家里待着，男孩。”他警告说，“记得喝药，别惹麻烦。出事了就让凯茜去找我，我会想办法赶回来。”  
哈利乖巧地点点头。  
伏地魔严厉地看了他一眼。  
“不要忘记喝药，早晚各一次。”他再次强调道，“老实点，明白吗？”  
哈利避开了他的视线，小声说：“明白了。”  
伏地魔眯起眼。  
显然，他不信任他的话。  
哈利的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。他不知道伏地魔要去做什么——八成不是什么好事。但这是一个很好的机会。他可以尝试着将药倒掉……他希望这不会给凯茜带来麻烦。  
伏地魔很快就离开了。哪怕是离开前，他也怀疑地看着哈利。  
“如果让我知道……”  
哈利不耐烦地叹了口气。  
伏地魔板着脸看着他。  
“记得你的承诺，男孩。”他面无表情地说，“这是为你自己好。”

当天晚上，哈利犹豫了很久，还是老老实实喝了药。  
他的内心在挣扎。虚无缥缈的威胁和身体的变化比起来不值一提——但一旦这种威胁来自于伏地魔，一切就都不一样了。  
他钻进被窝里，叹息着摩挲额头上的伤疤。  
与伏地魔的敌对状态结束后，他的伤疤再没有痛过。他感受不到伏地魔的仇恨，也感受不到伏地魔的愤怒。有几次，当伏地魔靠近他时，他甚至能感到从伤疤传来的难以言喻的平静和安宁。  
他不明白这预示了什么。  
而这同样令他害怕。

<<<

伏地魔离开的第四天，哈利开始逃避喝药。  
他绝望地发现自己的皮肤开始转变——粗糙的毛孔消失了，取而代之的是如同少女般细腻的肌肤。  
典型的Omega特征。  
他颤抖着，将魔药倒进了花瓶里。  
他必须停止。恐慌驱使着他欺骗了家养小精灵。这并不难，特别是在他拥有魔杖的情况下……一个小小的无声混淆咒就能满足他。他从没在伏地魔的面前展示过这个。后者为他在无声咒上迟缓的进步而焦躁，而他则装傻充愣，就为了看他想发火而不得的模样。那双红眼睛燃烧着，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线。他知道黑巫师一定在心里骂他，但他依旧开心极了——伏地魔说的没错，他是个坏男孩。  
然而他只在伏地魔面前这样……这是男人应得的。他们被荒诞的命运捆绑在一起，互相想要杀死对方，却又杀不死对方。正如伏地魔趁着决斗时对他施各种古怪的咒语让他出丑，他只能借由这种幼稚的行为讨回一点利息，调整一下自己失落的心情。  
他想念外面的世界，想念罗恩和赫敏，想念韦斯莱一家，还有金妮……他想到了红发女孩。那双美丽的眼睛总是温柔地看着他，充满了爱慕与崇敬。她会靠在他的腿上，让他用手指梳理她的头发。愧疚抓挠着他的心脏。他辜负了她，没办法给她想要的生活。她还好吗？还在为了他伤心吗？自从他跟着伏地魔来到庄园后，他就再没有听到过她的消息……  
他甚至有一丁点想念伏地魔。他想念那个人的决斗课程。年长的巫师教导他，矫正他的姿势。他们的身体紧紧地靠在一起，一只手扶着他的手腕，引导他正确地挥舞魔杖。哈利没有告诉伏地魔，他依旧能闻到他的味道——那股淡淡的书香，隐没在香水味之下，只在他仔细追寻时出现。他因为走神而发呆，又在伏地魔的叱责声中回神。他涨红了脸，而年长的巫师只以为他是体力不支，摇摇头就无奈地原谅了他。  
哈利并不喜欢这种味道。这让他想起那些长长的论文，还有永远查不完的资料……但他忍不住想去嗅伏地魔身上的味道。这让他感觉自己是个变态。  
有几次，伏地魔会匆匆结束课程，要求他去洗个澡。哈利沮丧地发现，伏地魔似乎是对他的信息素感到不满。他摘除了腺体，但汗液里依然存在少量的信息素。他怀疑伏地魔的嗅觉就像蛇一样灵敏，几乎没人能闻到他的信息素——除了他自己。那是一股淡淡的百合花香。他很喜欢这个味道，这让他想起他的母亲，他尤其喜欢这一点。  
但伏地魔似乎不喜欢。  
该死的，他不该为此感到沮丧。这有点不对劲。  
他到底怎么了？

<<<

伏地魔离开的第五天，哈利是被热醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊地掀开被子，将睡衣的下摆撩到了胸口。  
他感觉好热……就好像有一团火顺着他的血管流动，让他浑身发烧似的发烫。他伸手去拿床头的水杯，手指却颤抖着使不上力气，一不小心将水杯推到了地毯上。  
他呜咽起来，他的喉咙要烧焦了……“凯茜，凯茜！”他呼唤着，在听到家养小精灵出现时松了一口气。  
“夫人？”黑暗中传来小精灵担忧的声音。  
“帮我倒杯水。”哈利喘息着要求。  
他从床上坐了起来，无力地抓挠胸口。他的心脏跳得太快了，几乎让他的胸腔隐隐作痛。火焰在他的血液中流淌，他结果家养小精灵递来的水杯，一饮而尽。  
喉咙的干渴得到了暂时的缓解。然而下一刻，热潮席卷而来，流遍了他的全身，最后聚集在他的小腹。他呻吟着倒在床上，紧紧夹住了双腿。“不……不……”湿滑的液体从他的后穴涌出，他绝望地抱着头，感觉一切都乱了套。  
“凯茜这就去找主人！”家养小精灵惊恐地尖叫着，消失了。  
“不，凯茜！回来！”哈利绝望地叫道。  
该死，他不能让伏地魔知道这个……  
他的手指抓着床单，发出了一声哭泣似的呻吟。  
他完了。

<<<

伏地魔赶到时，看到的就是这样一幅景象。  
他的男孩赤裸着蜷缩在床上，难耐地摩擦着双腿，柔韧的腰线紧绷着，在空气中颤抖。那双手紧紧地抓着床单，难耐的呻吟混合着抽泣声从他的喉咙里泄露出来，暴露了他的痛苦。若隐若现的水声在男孩的双腿间响起，床单上有一片可疑的水迹。  
湿漉漉的睡衣散乱地落在地上。浓烈的百合花香冲进伏地魔的鼻腔，险些将他撞得一个踉跄。他从未像现在这样如此痛恨他敏锐的嗅觉——这让他的身体不由自主地有了反应。梅林在上，他一直都想避免这个。  
似乎是意识到有人在房间里，波特颤抖地抬起头，看向了他的方向。那双绿眼睛已经涣散了，情欲的泪水从男孩的眼里涌出。红润的嘴唇大张着，急促地喘息，仿佛一条离了水的鱼。  
伏地魔想要逃走。他应该逃走！  
“你欠我的，波特。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
回应他的是男孩的一声呜咽。  
他大步地走上前，将男孩拢在怀里。  
仿佛落水的人抱住救命的浮木，男孩拼命地搂住了他。那个不安分的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，在他的颈窝里钻来钻去。伏地魔的手僵硬地放在男孩的背上，不知如何是好。他能感到男孩的屁股不老实地蹭着他的大腿，而他尴尬的位置立刻就有了反应。他试图按住男孩的腿，却摸到了一手滑腻的水液——这几乎让他丢脸地尖叫起来。  
“去拿抑制剂！”他转过头，冲着惊恐的家养小精灵咆哮，“立刻！”  
男孩不满地呻吟着，探头亲吻他的脸。  
“该死的……波特！立刻停下！”他绝望地大叫，“你会后悔的！”

哈利没有停下。  
他根本没听清他抱住的人在喊什么。“伏地魔，”他喃喃地说，“你好吵。”  
下一刻，他就被掐着下巴拉开了距离。  
“不许把口水弄到我身上。”男人恼火地说，“你是狗吗！”  
哈利发出了一声长长的呻吟。他整个人几乎都瘫软在男人的怀里，手臂紧紧搂着男人的脖子，仿佛害怕他会逃走一样。他迷乱地亲吻男人的下巴，又被嫌弃地推开了。他发出一声沮丧的叹息。他的双腿大开，后穴蹭在伏地魔的腿上，吸吮那块薄薄的布料。流出的淫液打湿了黑袍，让他愈加不满起来。  
“汤姆……汤姆……”他胡乱叫男人的名字。  
下一秒，一个玻璃瓶凑到他的嘴边。  
“喝下去，波特。”  
哈利躲开玻璃瓶，去亲伏地魔的嘴。  
伏地魔绝望地翻着白眼，再次将瓶子凑到男孩嘴边。然而哈利的嘴已经紧紧闭上了——这个男孩果然永远都在和他作对！  
“张嘴，波……哈利。”他柔声说，“乖男孩，你是乖男孩。”  
他轻轻拍着哈利的背。这个动作似乎讨好了男孩。后者逐渐乖顺下来，忍耐地缩在他的怀里，双腿交缠着，只是时而发出一声难耐的呻吟。  
“把药喝了，”他用自己最温柔的语调说，一边在心里把波特骂了个狗血淋头，“喝了你就舒服了。”  
哈利眼泪汪汪地看着他。  
伏地魔把瓶口往前松了松。  
总算，在他耐心的诱导下，男孩的嘴巴微微张开了一条缝。  
他立刻以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撬开了男孩的嘴，将魔药一滴不剩地灌了进去。苦涩的魔药让男孩皱起了脸。伏地魔没有理会男孩被背叛了的受伤眼神，他把瓶子扔到一边，开始观察男孩的表情。  
哦，他绝对会想记住这个。  
很快，波特的表情就变了。红晕从他的脸上逐渐退去，原本毫无焦距的绿眼睛再次明亮起来，直愣愣地看着他，就好像是第一次见到他的模样似的。原本像蛇一样扭动的腰停住了动作，僵在了原地。他几乎能感到从波特毛孔里散发出的惊恐和尴尬。男孩扭曲的表情让他想起了那副名为《呐喊》的名画。  
“不许尖叫，”他提前一步警告道，“闭嘴，波特。”  
男孩惊恐地闭上了嘴。  
梅林啊，他做了什么！  
哈利惊恐地意识到自己一丝不挂地躺在伏地魔怀里，某个硬邦邦的东西还抵着他的大腿——他甚至不想猜测那是什么。而黑魔王……  
“你的脸怎么了？”他吃惊的话冲口而出。  
伏地魔冷哼了一声，掏出魔杖用清洁咒开始收拾残局。  
“该看的地方我都看过了，”伏地魔不耐烦地按住想要逃走的男孩，魔杖在他的身上来回扫动，将那些乱七八糟的体液清理干净，“现在再害怕是不是太迟了。”  
不不不，我更怕的是你下面的那柄魔杖——  
哈利惊恐地看着他。他能感到伏地魔的热度透过那层薄薄的布料传到他的大腿上，说实话，温度高得骇人。然而后者却像是没事人似的，不仅帮他清理了身体，还顺便召唤了一套袍子给他套上。  
一时，两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“呃，所以，你的脸？”哈利小心翼翼地挑起话头。  
房间里一片安静。“魔法仪式。”过了一会儿，伏地魔回答说。  
“哦……哦。”哈利闷闷地答应，“恭喜你，重新变回了人类的模样。”  
他们离得有些太近了，哈利几乎能数清伏地魔眼睛上的睫毛。他看上去像是长大了的汤姆·里德尔，大概三十多岁的年纪，带着成熟的魅力。黑色的头发微微卷曲，英挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，一切都能看到日记本和冥想盆里英俊青年的模样。只有那双黑玉般的眼睛依然保持了鲜艳的红色，仿佛燃烧的烈火。在那双美丽的眼睛下方，有什么东西发着闪烁的微光——  
“那是蛇鳞吗？”哈利问。  
伏地魔恼怒地看了他一眼。  
“你打断了我的魔法仪式，男孩。”他说，“这是不该存在的遗留物——至少按照我的计划，这些鳞片应该全部消失。”  
哈利愧疚地低下了头。  
“抱歉。”他小声说。  
“恐怕你现在没有道歉的时间道歉，我们会在一切结束后讨论你逃避吃药的问题，”伏地魔面无表情地说，“现在，你得跟我去我的房间。”  
哈利瞪着他。  
“什……什么？”  
“恐怕接下来的一段时间我们都得待在一起。为了……解决之后的问题。”伏地魔说。“你要知道，发情只是一个开始……”接下来才是真正要命的东西。  
他的表情凝重了。  
“站起来，波特。”他说，“或者你更喜欢我抱你过去？”  
波特瞪着他。  
他对此回以一个虚假的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章超级难写……我挣扎了两天，总算搞定它了！下一章我一定要让他们上床！

伏地魔靠在床头，书本摊开在膝头。  
他的魂器蜷缩在他身旁，已经睡着了。那张漂亮的小脸哪怕是在睡梦中也带着一种不符合年龄的忧郁的神情。睡在黑魔王身边似乎让男孩感到不安稳，那双手紧抓着被子缩在胸前，显现出了防御的姿态。黑色的头发乱蓬蓬地蹭在枕头上，眉头微皱，眼睛紧闭着，像是在做一个令人不安的噩梦。  
伏地魔无数次在男孩脸上看见过这种痛苦而忧郁的表情。那是在男孩一年级的时候，他附在奇洛的脑袋上，借着奇洛的眼睛偷偷窥视波特的模样。他的魂器在一群格兰芬多间显得格格不入，准确地说，与其他所有孩子都格格不入——正如他刚入校时一样。瘦小、脸色苍白、一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，撇去那道伤疤，男孩唯一值得称道的只有那双藏在眼镜后的绿眼睛。波特家族遗传给他的英俊还没有浮现，在一群欢天喜地的孩子中间，他总是腼腆地微笑，对别人的关注和赞美显露出无措和迷茫。他几乎没有开怀大笑过，哪怕和他的那两个朋友在一起时也一样。  
伏地魔归来后，他在霍格沃茨的密探为他报告波特的情况。斯内普对男孩的怨气很重，他对此表示理解。食死徒中有许多人想要杀死男孩——万幸，没有人真正付诸行动。他和他的追随者将失败归咎于男孩，而那些可笑的英雄情结则逼迫男孩承担起救世主的重任，完全站到了他的对立面。他明白斯内普对波特的偏见，后者将他描述成一个鲁莽自大、被宠坏的小鬼。然而剔除那些添油加醋的讽刺和挖苦，他能从斯内普的话里发现男孩并不快乐。  
他对波特的一切都了如指掌。课余兴趣、课程偏好、喜欢的食物、擅长的咒语，以及那些捕风捉影、或真或假的情感经历。有关救世主的报告源源不断送到他的桌面上，在战争的闲暇，这是他难得的消遣材料——看看他命中注定的敌人今天被斯内普扣了多少分，又违反了什么校规，和哪些女生又传出了绯闻。波特的受欢迎程度令他吃惊，在这之前，他从没意识到男孩的魅力。他并不在意男孩的皮囊，他只在意男孩的能力……  
他想起了男孩的身体。那具柔韧的身躯攀附在他的身上，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着他的胸口，红润的嘴唇追逐着他的，索求他的吻。浓郁的百合花香包围了他，几乎令他喘不过气。他抚摸男孩的脊背，柔软的皮肤在他的手下颤抖。他们的心脏在爱欲中共鸣，溢出的魔力叫缠着，在空气中震动。他的身体感到了情欲的快乐，与此同时，男孩纠缠着他，渴求着想要更多……  
伏地魔深吸一口气。  
他压下起伏的思绪。他懊恼地发现自己又在不知不觉中开始散发信息素——简直糟糕透顶！  
全都是波特的错！  
他恼怒地想。  
在与男孩接触的过程中，他变得越来越奇怪。在这之前，他对自己的新身体非常满意。他不用进食，不用睡眠，一切的生理需求都降到了最低，其中自然也包括性欲。在上一次战争结束前，他就已经很久没有受到Omega的诱惑了。无数次的魔法仪式强化了他的理智，确保他不会受到发情Omega的影响。他满意于Alpha强大的力量，却憎恶野兽般的本能。于是他毫不留情地剔除了它——在他归来后，他的新身体同样确保了这一点。  
然而，波特到来使一切都乱了套。  
男孩的信息素令他发狂。他开始将大量的时间消磨在图书室中——这是他为数不多能避开男孩的地方。与此同时，他又渴望接近他，占有他。他甚至开始期待每天下午的决斗和魔咒课。他能够光明正大地握住男孩的手腕，将男孩圈在怀里。他能感到男孩在他怀里心跳加快，体温升高，他的灵魂为这些细微的反应而颤抖，欢愉的感觉在他的大脑里涌动。淡淡的花香充斥在空气中，令他难以喘息。有几次，他甚至不得不终止决斗和教学，要求男孩去洗个澡。  
他开始寻找解决问题的办法。一个复杂的魔法仪式，或是一剂难以熬制的魔药……  
他的手指无意识地抚摸眼睛下方残余的浅色鳞片。这让他看起来依然英俊，但更危险。  
波特……哈利总是他最大的克星。腺体的问题比他想的还要难以解决，他翻遍了古老的藏书，甚至问询（威胁）了一些擅长医疗魔法的巫师，依旧没有得到任何答案。他甚至在研究的过程中趁机给自己设计了又一个魔法仪式——一如既往的危险，但值得他去做。一旦他完成这个仪式，他就能在恢复样貌的基础上保持之前身体的所有优点。最重要的是，他能在保持健康的前提下彻底去除身体里野兽的部分——他会彻底丢弃性欲，成为最强大最完美的Alpha！  
那时候，他将再不会受到男孩的诱惑。他的魂器将只是魂器，一个美丽的物件，一个珍贵的收藏品。他会恢复男孩的腺体，而不用担心受到任何不该有的影响。不，他不会标记哈利，他无比确定这一点。  
他会找一个Alpha，让他与哈利结合，以此解决Omega的发情期问题。  
他一直是这样打算的。  
就像他将日记本交给卢修斯，将金杯交给贝拉。他会找一个可信的人来守护他的魂器。他可以和哈利维持着表面上的夫妻关系，这有利于他在欧洲和美洲的事业。他甚至打听过哈利喜欢的类型——金妮·韦斯莱，一个纯血叛徒，还是一个Beta，显然不符合他的条件。秋·张，同样是一个Beta……  
两个女孩唯一的共同点就是——足够漂亮，足够强大。  
还全都擅长魁地奇。  
哈利·波特，该死的魁地奇爱好者。  
他能想象到男孩对这种事的抗拒。天真的救世主似乎对感情抱着某种不切实际的幻想，根据食死徒的汇报，男孩的恋爱过程传统得令人发笑——他甚至没有来得及和那个红发韦斯莱上床。  
他考虑了很多人选，从年轻的Alpha食死徒到食死徒的孩子。德拉科·马尔福本该在他的名单内，一个与哈利年纪相同的纯血Alpha，毫无疑问是理想的人选。但卢修斯耗光了他对马尔福家族的信任。他不会将哈利交给他……  
更糟的是，他不想将哈利放走，却也无法忍受另一个Alpha住在他的眼皮下，一天到晚和他的魂器眉来眼去。单是想象这个场景，他就有了杀人的冲动。他的魂器不该雌伏于那些庸才的身下，那些人不配触碰他的男孩。在这一点上，他感谢哈利保住了自己的贞操——虽然是以一种极端的方式。  
男孩在睡梦中嘟囔了一句什么，翻了个身，再次蜷缩起来，只留给他一个弓起的后背。  
伏地魔疲惫地揉了揉眉心。  
他还不能休息……他需要盯着这个男孩，在下一轮发情到来时安抚他，让他不至于在灼烧和疼痛中死去。  
“都是你的错，”他小声地指责沉睡的男孩，“你会付出代价的，波特。”

<<<

哈利做了个梦。  
他梦到自己骑着扫帚在天上飞，金色飞贼在他的前方若隐若现，一会儿钻进云层里，一会儿悬浮在他的前方，翅膀快速飞快地扑打着，球身反射着亮晶晶的阳光，像一个金色的小太阳。  
呼呼的风声从他耳边刮过。他的头发被朝后吹去，他的眼睛眯了起来，追寻飞贼的踪迹。那个狡猾的小球好几次躲过了他的手指，让他愈加焦躁起来。  
下一瞬间，飞贼倏然向下沉去。他猛地一压扫帚，追随着飞贼开始俯冲。呼啸的风从他的身旁掠过，卷起他的长袍。他没有注意到身后的天空变成了不详的黑色，那颗金色的小球倒映在他绿色的眼睛里，攫取了他全部的心神。他探着身，伸直了手臂，指尖张开，一心一意想要抓到它——甚至没有想过原因。  
就在他的指尖碰到小球的刹那，金色飞贼发出一声清脆的开裂声。一股黑雾从金色的裂缝中钻了出来，飞快地伸展、蔓延，覆盖了他的视线。他恐慌地调转扫帚，想要往天上飞去。就在此刻，他手里的扫帚消失了。  
他开始向下坠去。  
黑色的深渊如同张开的大开口，轻而易举地吞噬了他。浓浓的黑雾在他的身旁凝结，他大声尖叫着，双手在空气中挥舞，绝望地想抓住一些什么。  
“救命啊啊啊啊——”  
一只冰冷的大手握住他的手腕。  
“闭嘴，波特。”熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。  
哈利猛地扭过头。  
伏地魔在他身边，正和他一起向下掉落。  
“你怎么会在这里？”哈利倒吸一口冷气。  
伏地魔面无表情地看了他一眼。  
与他相比，伏地魔显得自在多了。他没有挣扎，没有尖叫，没有表现出一点害怕。  
“你不是会飞吗？”哈利又问。  
伏地魔总算有了点反应。他的眉毛皱起，薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。那双红眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着不快的微光。  
“我不能，波特。”他回答说。  
哈利困惑地盯着他。  
他发现自己暂时不用担心被摔死的问题——这个深渊似乎没有尽头。他睁大眼睛向下看去，只看到一片黑暗，完全看不到底。  
“那我们该怎么出去？”他问。  
伏地魔冷淡地看了他一眼，没有回答。  
然后，哈利就被惊醒了。

痛。  
这是他醒来后的第一感觉。  
他甚至没来得及思考那个奇怪的梦，疼痛就攫住了他。他的皮肤针扎似的疼痛，剧烈的痛感顺着他的神经传递，几乎瞬间就席卷了他的全身。他颤抖着蜷缩了起来，呜咽着试图把自己埋进被子里。下一秒就被伏地魔从被子里拉了出来。  
“冷静，波特。”  
一个微凉的怀抱拢住了他。那双大手抚摸着他的脊背，像是在安抚一只不听话的动物。  
他攥着伏地魔的袍子，肌肉因为疼痛而痉挛。他的血管像是要被烧干一样，血液在其中沸腾着，传来阵阵剧烈的疼痛。  
那双抚摸着他后背的大手移到了他的后颈，轻轻触碰那个不存在的腺体。Alpha熟悉的信息素在他的身旁猛地张开，将他笼罩在其中。本能驱使他抬起头，恳求地看着伏地魔——他并不明白这意味着什么，但后者似乎懂了。  
年长的Alpha看着他，脸上的表情难得犹豫。  
“你需要一个标记，波特。”最终，伏地魔声音沙哑地说。  
哈利颤抖了。  
伏地魔的手指扫过他的后颈。冰凉的手指驱走了一部分疼痛，让他发出低低的呻吟。然而当手指离开时，疼痛再次向他涌来。  
“你需要一个Alpha，”伏地魔的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，小声说，“你感受到了吗？这种……”  
那双大手灵巧地掀开他的衣摆，钻进他的衣服下方，抚摸他的腰线。手指所触碰的皮肤上的疼痛消失了，干渴的血管似乎也暂时得到了满足。取而代之的是一种难以言喻的快感，他抽泣着想要躲开，却又本能地想要更多。他的下身挺立着，不知羞耻地蹭在伏地魔的小腹上。他以一种羞耻的姿势跪趴在伏地魔怀里，腰身向下陷去，双腿分开在两侧，连遮掩都做不到。他的脸埋在伏地魔的怀里，脸颊红得几乎要燃烧起来。  
浓郁的信息素笼罩着他。哈利几乎产生了自己被埋在书堆里的错觉。然而抚摸着他的手是如此真实，让他忍不住沉迷其中。Alpha的信息素在他的皮肤上炸开，每一次触碰都是一场甜蜜的折磨。快感在他的身体里左冲右撞，却找不到出口。他能感到自己的后穴微微湿润了，这让他忍不住挣扎起来，想要挣脱年长巫师的怀抱。那双冰冷的大手却揉捏着他的腰肢，轻而易举地就打断了他的反抗。  
哈利能感觉到伏地魔的反应。铺天盖地涌来的信息素几乎将他淹没，那双抚摸着他的手染上了温度，渴望地摩挲着他的皮肤。硬邦邦的阴茎挺立起来，哪怕隔着一层布料，他也能感受到从当中传来的热度。  
“哈利……”他听到伏地魔在叫他的名字。那双抚摸着他后背的手向下探去，暗示地摩挲他的尾椎和股沟。难以抑制的快感逼迫他发出一声难耐的呻吟。年长的巫师低下头，他回应地抬头，将嘴唇覆盖上他的。  
他们接了一个长长的吻。  
开始时，他们的吻技都很生疏。比起接吻，那更像是一场战争。他们的信息素碰撞在一起，交缠着，疯狂地想将对方拆吃入腹。伏地魔的手紧紧按着哈利的腰，断了他逃离的退路。他们的额头相抵，灵魂的共鸣在他们之间震动，融合的快感令两人颤抖。他们的灵魂缠绕在一起，如同两条交尾的蛇。他们看到了对方的想法，对方的一切。无数的感情碎片在他们之间互相传递，憎恨、焦躁、害怕、沉迷、故意的远离和难以抑制的接近……  
“不，我不能……”哈利听到伏地魔无力的声音。他睁开眼，年长的Alpha看起来恐惧又绝望，那双红色的眼睛痛苦地燃烧着，在欲望中挣扎。  
他知道伏地魔的恐惧。他害怕标记，害怕绑定，害怕被一个Omega影响……  
“你不能……你不能就这样把我扔给别人。”哈利低声说。  
伏地魔没有回应。  
“你不能一边想象着把我扔给你的食死徒，一边在心里计划怎么谋杀他们。”哈利轻声说，“这太荒谬了。”  
“我没有——”  
“你有的，汤姆。”  
伏地魔的红眼睛危险地眯起。“不要挑战我的底线，男孩。”  
哈利悲哀地看着他。  
快感还在他们之间流动，但是那道看不见的隔阂再次横亘在他们之间。哈利为自己的感情感到无措，他知道伏地魔和他一样——虽然后者已经收敛了脸上的表情，重新变回了那个彻头彻尾的混蛋黑魔王。  
“我不会和那些人上床，”哈利说，“这让我感到恶心——”  
“噢，和黑魔王上床就不让你恶心吗？或许你还记得，我谋杀了你的父母。”伏地魔尖锐地问。  
哈利的呼吸停止了一瞬。  
“你是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，汤姆。”他平静地说。  
伏地魔静静地看着他。  
他知道，一切都结束了。这一切本就不该发生，他不该接近男孩，不该亲自看护他……他该对男孩的放弃感到庆幸。男孩会放弃那些不该有的想法和感情，而他可以找时间再次进行他的仪式。在那之后——  
在那之后，他将再也无法标记男孩。  
陌生的疼痛盘旋在他的胸口。 他迷茫了，畏缩了……他能感受到从哈利身上源源不断传递过来的不安和沮丧。这种感觉让他痛苦。他仿佛被迫脱去了伏地魔的外壳，重新变回了那个软弱的凡人……男孩怎么敢叫他的名字，他怎么敢……！  
“这是停药引起的副作用。”最终，他率先打破了沉默——他必须说点什么，只要男孩不再用那双仿佛下一秒就要哭泣的绿眼睛盯着他，“你会经历类似发情期一样的两段时期。第一次可以用抑制剂进行抑制，第二次发情会在标记后停止，如果没有获得标记，会在七天后停止。”他接着说，“你应该在腺体恢复后停止服药，这样就可以完美度过这两个阶段……”  
哈利打断了他：“这就是你想说的？”  
伏地魔避开了他的视线。该死，他不该表现得如此软弱……  
“有一个安抚你的Alpha会让你好受许多，”他生硬地说，“如果你不想要我，我会给你找另一个。”  
房间再次陷入了死一般的沉默。  
伏地魔忍不住焦躁不安起来。  
男孩受伤的眼神令他烦躁。他不明白救世主为什么要对他露出这样的表情……他能从那些感情碎片里察觉到原因，但这太荒谬了！  
正如他不该被哈利吸引，哈利也不该对他表现出这种感情。这是……荒唐的。他们必须立刻停下。或许他该去找他的食死徒，尽快挑一个可信赖的，把哈利交给他。他知道哈利会对此感到厌恶，没关系，男孩会接受的，至少那些人没有谋杀他的父母……  
他会让那个人带着哈利离开，这样他就不会忍不住痛下杀手。不，他不能让哈利离开。他为此感到痛苦，一切都出了差错。他对自己魂器的依赖超出了他的想象。或许邓布利多在与他订下这个荒唐的誓言时就预料到了这一点，那只狡猾的老蜜蜂……  
他看着男孩。哈利的眼中闪烁着他不明白的东西，这令他感到不安。他想捂住男孩的嘴，他确定男孩接下来要说的话会打破他一直以来的努力和忍耐……他知道男孩会拒绝他，会选择其他人。不，他的愤怒会将男孩撕碎，他必须克制住自己——  
他能感到男孩的手安抚地拍打他的后背，他忍不住把哈利抱紧了。这本该是我的。他绝望地想。我的。  
“放松，汤姆，放松……”他听到男孩温柔而悲哀的声音。男孩依然在叫他曾经的名字，就好像这会有什么不同似的。他是伏地魔，英国魔法界的统治者。他永远不会心软，永远不会做计划之外的事……  
他等待着，等待那句话到来。只要男孩推开他，他就会立刻去他的追随者里找一个Alpha。他会证明自己。他不会被男孩诱惑，不会让一个魂器牵扯自己太多心神。他该把男孩当成一个珍宝，而不是一个活生生的人……  
男孩抱紧了他。  
伏地魔的瞳孔放大了。  
“我想要你，汤姆。”男孩说，“只要你。”  
他的世界崩裂了。  
光照了进来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有车！！超级OOC！！未成年慎入！！

哈利觉得自己一定是疯了。  
快感腐蚀了他的大脑，点燃了他的身体，让他几乎难以呼吸。年长的巫师抚摸着他，把玩他的身体。他的衣服在不知不觉中消失了，赤裸的肌肤暴露在空气中，哪怕是一阵微风流过也能掀起过电般的快感。他茫然地睁着眼，伸手触摸伏地魔脸上的鳞片，那双鲜红的双眼变成了深沉的暗红，如同凝固的鲜血。  
一只手指侵入他的后穴。已经湿润了的后穴吸吮着修长的手指，随着手指的抽插，淫靡的水声在室内响起。难以抗拒的快感从他的小腹升腾而起，他发出一声难耐的呻吟，整个人瘫软在年长巫师的怀里。  
“汤姆……”  
他仰起头，去亲吻男人的下巴。Alpha的信息素冲刷着他的身体，令他头晕目眩。他的后穴翕张着，渴求着更多。在他后穴里的手指恶意翻搅着柔软的黏膜，时而像是要抚平甬道上的褶皱一般细细摩挲着，压迫着能够给他带来巨大快感的那块软肉。  
“别乱动。”伏地魔警告地捏了一下他的腰。  
哈利一口咬在他的肩膀上，后者忍不住嘶了一声。  
透明的黏液从他的后穴涌出，顺着他的大腿流下，将大腿内侧沾染得湿滑一片。又一根手指闯入他的后穴，两根手指时而并起抽插，时而张开，迫使后穴张开一条小缝。冰冷的空气立刻涌进后穴，令他发出一声哭泣似的呻吟。快感涌进他的小腹，将他推上了高潮。微凉的精液洒在他的小腹上。他的大腿因为高潮而痉挛，清亮的水液从他的后穴中涌出来。那两根在他后穴中的手指抽了出来，指尖和他的后穴指尖牵着一根淫靡的银丝。  
他想要缩进年长Alpha的怀里，却被掐着腰，被迫坐了起来。他的双腿大开，跪坐在伏地魔的大腿上。黏液顺着他的大腿流下，而他却连并拢双腿遮掩都做不到。Alpha的阴茎抵着他的后穴，在穴口浅浅抽插。火热的温度几乎让他忍不住呻吟起来。  
他咬着嘴唇，双手撑在伏地魔的胸膛上，小心翼翼地往下坐。太大了，这超乎了他的想象——他没办法想象自己怎么能吃下这个。他下意识地想要躲开，却被掐住了腰，动弹不得。  
“继续。”伏地魔轻声说。  
哈利别无选择。  
支撑着他的那双大手将他缓缓下压，逼迫他吞吃坚硬的肉棒。他能感觉到那根阴茎缓缓侵入他的体内，一点点撑开柔软的甬道，压迫他的内脏。惊人的快感和要被撕裂的恐惧感同时冲刷着他的大脑。粗大的阴茎碾压着那块敏感的软肉，无尽的高潮笼罩了他。他的嘴大张着，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角留下，乱七八糟的呻吟从他的喉咙里溢出来，顺着他的舌尖滚下。  
他的腰紧绷着，却使不上力气。连续的高潮几乎让他昏死过去。他不记得自己射精了几次，稀薄的精液挂在他的小腹上，随着他的动作缓缓流下。到了最后，他的阴茎只能吐出一些透明的黏液。他抽泣着，想要摆脱这种痛苦。那双铁钳似的大手放松了他的腰，任由他动作。  
他呜咽着，试图将自己从那根阴茎上拔起来。被撑开的后穴蠕动着，嫣红的穴口张开，将肉棒吐出。狰狞的肉棒碾过充血的嫩肉，缓缓磨蹭着那块软肉。有几次，他不得不僵在原地等待身体的颤抖过去——他又一次达到了高潮。  
他不知道时间过去了多久，汗水附着在他的皮肤上，Alpha的信息素在他的皮肤上游动，一次又一次地挑起他的情欲。浅浅的红晕覆盖着他的身体，他急促地喘息着，试图压下积累的快感。就在他以为自己即将要成功的刹那，那双扶着他的手倏然用力，将他往下一压。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
他尖叫着，射出一缕稀薄的精液。  
强烈的快感席卷了他，他的指尖颤抖着，全身的肌肉都不正常地痉挛。没等他适应，他体内的阴茎就抽插起来，粘稠的水液从他们结合的地方飞溅而出，将床单弄得一片狼藉。哈利颤抖着倒在年长巫师的怀里，发出变了调的呻吟。  
他惊恐地意识到，体内的阴茎还在胀大。那根滚烫的肉棒毫不留情地凿开他的身体，撑开后穴的每一寸褶皱，不断向内探去。他意识到，那是在寻找他的子宫——  
他挣扎起来。那根阴茎已经到了他的体内深处，这让他感到恐慌。尖锐的快感压制了他的反抗，他只能虚弱地任由那根阴茎探索他的身体，并为即将到来的成结而颤抖。

伏地魔没有理会男孩的挣扎。他从来就不是一个温柔的情人——在他会和Omega上床的那几年，他甚至连前戏都不做。他对哈利表现出的耐心连他自己都感到吃惊。他已经忍得够久了——久到他开始怀疑自己是不是一个Alpha。  
他翻了个身，轻而易举地将男孩压到身下。紧窄的甬道猛地收缩起来，吮吸着他的阴茎，让他差点失控。哈利和那些人不同，他甚至算不上一个真正的Omega。粗暴的性爱会伤害男孩的身体，他必须小心地克制自己，避免造成无法挽回的损伤。  
他低下头，亲吻哈利的嘴唇，堵住了那些哭泣般的呻吟。他一边厌恶自己，一边忍不住沉迷其中。他对他自己感到恶心——他不再是无所不能的伏地魔，而是一个软弱、沉溺于肉体情欲的凡人。他会让男孩为此付出代价，他不该诱惑他，不该接近他，不该对他表现出脆弱……  
他恶意地按压男孩的小腹，满意地听见男孩发出一声尖锐的呻吟。那里本该有一道狰狞的伤疤，那是男孩摘除子宫的证明。  
伏地魔能闻到男孩的味道。浓郁的百合花香引诱着他，诱使他俯下身，亲吻男孩的脖颈。他强迫男孩侧过头，暴露出脆弱的后颈。他贪婪地舔咬那块柔软的肌肤，尖锐的犬齿深深地陷进男孩的皮肤之下。  
他尝到了血的味道。除此之外什么都没有。  
哈利尖叫着，试图挣脱伏地魔的掌控。后穴的快感和后颈的疼痛交织在一起，哪怕腺体已经被摘除了，他的理智告诉他自己不会被标记，但那种刻在骨子里的恐惧依然让他浑身颤抖。无数次，在摘除腺体之前，他无数次担心自己会被某个陌生的Alpha标记。他把自己关在德思礼家的房间里，祈祷发情期不要来临。  
那是他最黑暗的一段时光。  
他能感到伏地魔舔吻他的后颈，吮吸着那个腺体应该存在的地方。体内的阴茎冲撞着甬道的尽头，在那里膨胀、成结。已经被撑大到极限的甬道几乎难以负荷，痛苦和快感同时在他眼前炸开。他的阴茎颤抖着吐出一股透明的黏液，依然维持着半硬挺的状态，却什么也射不出来了。  
“不……不……”他恐惧地低语，感受浓稠的精液注入他的体内。  
伏地魔安抚地亲吻男孩的脸颊，试图让他放松下来。他们的信息素缠绕在一起，几乎给了他一种结合成功的错觉——但这是不可能的。  
他本该为占有了男孩而快乐，但却只感到深深的空虚。  
他抚摸着男孩的小腹。  
他知道，那里什么也没有。

一切都结束后，伏地魔抱着他的魂器，试图让自己的理智冷却下来。Alpha的本能驱使他和男孩黏糊在一起，而这对他的理智一点帮助也没有。他克制不住地亲吻着男孩的额头，嘴唇轻柔地触碰那道闪电形伤疤。他的手指轻柔地梳理那团蓬乱的黑发。男孩缩在他的怀里，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的胸口，四肢还在因高潮而颤抖。这对他来说是一种新奇的体验。他贪婪地嗅着男孩身上的味道，亲吻着男孩赤裸的肌肤，试图将自己的味道留在上面。  
男孩的发情期还没有过去——他无法标记哈利，只能暂时压制男孩的痛苦。得不到缓解的热潮会烧干男孩的血液，让他在痛苦中死去。短暂的性交和Alpha的信息素能够缓解情欲的折磨，却无法让问题得到解决。  
他的理智告诉他，他应该清理男孩身上的痕迹。他不能将精液留在男孩体内——一个残缺的Omega无法吸收他的精液，只会因为不适而生病。  
但他真的很不愿意这样做。

哈利闭着眼，只觉天旋地转。身体上的疼痛和欲望都暂时消失了，然而热度依然没有消退。他感觉自己浑身都是Alpha的味道，而年长的巫师看起来还意犹未尽，似乎跃跃欲试着还要再来一次。而他则头痛欲裂，感觉自己浑身都散了架，每根骨头都在他的身体里叮当乱响，他的双腿颤抖着，几乎无法挪动。  
“水。”他声音沙哑地说。  
一声清脆的碰撞声。一个玻璃杯晃悠着飘了过来，悬浮在他面前。  
他小声地说了一声谢谢，挣扎着从Alpha的怀里坐起来。  
伏地魔颇为不情愿地松开手，在他喝完水后立刻迫不及待地搂着他的腰倒回了床上。  
“你的身上都是我的味道，”年长的Alpha下巴蹭着他的头顶，轻声说，“就像被标记了一样。”  
哈利的脸立刻涨红了。  
“别说了。”他几乎要羞耻得将自己埋到地里去。他几乎不敢抬头看伏地魔的脸，后者肩膀上的牙印提醒了他们之前有多火热——梅林啊，他到底都做了些什么！  
伏地魔哼了一声。  
哈利偷偷瞄了他一眼。那张脸依然该死的英俊，带着一种令人生气的得意洋洋的神情。  
“我甚至还没有成年，”哈利指控道，“报纸很快就要说你是个恋童癖了。”  
“……事实上，他们会说是未成年救世主勾引伟大的伏地魔王，”伏地魔懒洋洋地说，“更大的可能是他们什么都不敢提。别想着破坏我的声誉，男孩。从你搬过来的那天起我们名誉就结合在一起了。”  
哈利不屑地哼了一声。  
“你在邓布利多的葬礼上绑走了我，”说到老人，他的嘴里泛出苦涩的味道，“这可不算什么‘搬过来’。”  
伏地魔冷眼看着他的情绪低落下去。  
“如果你每次提到邓布利多都要摆出这幅表情，我不得不怀疑你对他抱有某种令人头皮发麻的情感需求。”  
“什么……？我没有！”哈利意识到伏地魔指的是什么。他猛地睁大了眼，在Alpha的怀里挣扎，“你……你的思想怎么这么龌龊！”他尖叫着说。  
“你看上去简直像个死了丈夫的寡妇，”伏地魔讽刺道，“你该看看格林德沃听到这个消息时的表情……简直就和你的一模一样。”  
“我没有！邓布利多也不是你想的那种人！”哈利激烈地抗议，“而且格林德沃又是谁？”  
这回轮到伏地魔瞪着他了。  
“你甚至不知道格林德沃……？”黑魔王轻声问。  
哈利为他语气里的不可置信和那句“你怎么能这么无知”的潜台词红了脸。  
“我肯定在哪里听说过……”他移开目光，避免和伏地魔对视。他恼怒地说：“而且，你不能诽谤邓布利多，他比你要——”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃，著名的黑巫师，二十世纪三四十年代活跃于欧洲大陆，于1945年被邓布利多击败，之后被关押在他自己建造的监狱中。”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“有时候我真希望你能多读点书，男孩。这让我之后要说的话失去了冲击力……真的，你甚至都不知道格林德沃是谁，那我说这些又有什么用呢？”  
哈利无辜地瞪着他。  
伏地魔咬牙。“常识，这是常识，波特。”他说，“在霍格沃茨这么多年，你至少该有认真听过一节魔法史……”  
“一年级的开学第一节。”哈利嘟囔道。年长巫师脸上的表情让他乖乖闭了嘴。  
“我无意抨击霍格沃茨的教学水平，”伏地魔恼怒地说，“但它确实下滑了不少。”  
哈利翻了个白眼。  
“得了吧。哪怕是在当年，像你这种……”他斟酌着措辞，尽量不让黑魔王再次得意洋洋地翘起尾巴，“……优秀的学生也是少见的。”  
伏地魔露出了被冒犯的表情。  
“你对我的评价有偏差，波特。”他傲慢地说，“不是每一个优秀的学生都能开创伟大的事业。”  
哈利忍不住撇了撇嘴。  
伏地魔继续：“大多数所谓的‘优秀学生’，最后都进了那个腐朽的魔法部，每天都为一些无聊透顶的琐碎事务操心，甚至为此感到得意……”  
哈利忍不住想到了珀西的“坩埚底渗漏”。  
“总之，”伏地魔扯回话题，“那位踏遍了整个欧洲的黑巫师，曾经是你亲爱的邓布利多校长的男朋友。”他阴阳怪气地说。“是的，伟大的邓布利多曾经和黑巫师谈过恋爱。”  
他满意地看着男孩目瞪口呆了好一会儿。  
“你真该多看看书，”伏地魔的语气让哈利想起赫敏，“拜访一些人，你就会知道这并不完全是个秘密。”  
哈利虚弱地反驳：“那又怎样？我甚至不知道你说的是不是真话……”  
“我没必要撒谎，男孩。我只是想让你知道邓布利多不是圣人，你把他摆得太高，把自己看得太低。这对你未来的发展没好处。”  
“噢，我还以为你会希望我在未来做一名家庭主妇，”哈利嘲讽地说，“在以后的日子里我难道还有出门的机会吗？”  
伏地魔叹了口气。  
“如果你想的话。”他说，“但那是在你治好腺体后。”  
“我不认为这和我的外出有什么关系。”  
“你需要一个标记，男孩。还有，别趁着我们刚上过床就讨价还价，我不喜欢这个。”伏地魔不耐烦地说。  
“我没有讨价还价……我在争取我的权利！”哈利的脸涨红了。  
“全世界都知道我们结婚了，你不能就这样走出去，这简直就是在对外宣告我们感情不和。”  
“多稀奇啊，居然会有人相信我们能感情和睦。”  
伏地魔给了他一个假笑：“所以你不能出门——至少在被标记前不能。”  
“我之前对外宣布自己是Beta，”他说，“这没有必要。你当然无法标记一个Beta。”  
伏地魔眨了眨眼。  
“不，你没有……”哈利呻吟着，“你不能把我是Omega的事说出去！”  
“恐怕已经迟了，”伏地魔说，“你觉得我会放弃打击邓布利多支持者的机会吗？”  
“我是自愿的！你不能对媒体说邓布利多强迫我摘除腺体！”  
“哦，你当然是自愿的。但邓布利多隐瞒了后果也是事实——他甚至没想过提醒你，不是吗？而我会是拯救你、治愈你的那一方。仁慈的伏地魔大人拯救被迫害的救世主，预言家日报会喜欢这个的。”  
“我不是你的政治工具！”  
“你当然不是，你是我的魂器。”  
“你就不能放过邓布利多吗？”哈利爆发了，“至少给他留下一个好名声？”  
伏地魔冷笑。  
“这是战争，”他说，“必须有一方认输。”  
“你已经赢了！”  
“目前，我赢了。”伏地魔说，“但邓布利多没有输光一切，依然有人借着他的名号来反抗我。”  
哈利愤怒地喷了一口鼻息。“我对此一点都不感到吃惊。”他说。  
“我无意侮辱邓布利多，”伏地魔严肃地说，“虽然我讨厌他，但抹黑他并不是我的目的。”  
“是啊，这只是你的手段，”哈利苦涩地说，“这么多年来，你从来没有变过。”  
“因为没有必要，”伏地魔说，“我总是能赢得我想要的。”  
“总有你得不到的东西，汤姆。你不可能靠战争和阴谋得到一切。”  
“我只拿我想要的，而且我向来不择手段。我以为你早就明白这一点，男孩。早在你一年级的时候，你应该就知道了……”  
“那我呢？和我结婚我也是你的手段吗？”哈利问。  
伏地魔沉默了。如果在平时，他大可以讽刺男孩。但他现在不想这么做……男孩的味道很好，皮肤也很光滑。他的手指依然摩挲着男孩的头发。他不想停下。梅林，他和哈利的对话总是充满了火药味，他不知道其他Alpha和Omega上过床之后是不是也会这样……大概率应该不是的。他和男孩的关系总是特殊的。显而易见，一场完美的性爱无法撼动男孩和他争执的决心。  
或许他之前应该再消耗一些男孩的体力，这样他就没有精力问这些刁钻的问题了。他思索着，不，他不能将真相告诉男孩，虽然他怀疑哈利已经猜到了……  
“你是我的目的之一。”他避重就轻地说，“别忘了，你是我的魂器。”  
哦，他看到男孩的眉皱了起来。  
他不明白男孩有什么好不满的。他保管着伏地魔大人的一片灵魂——这可是至高无上的荣耀！换作别的食死徒，早就已经跪在他的脚下感激得痛哭流涕了。  
“你该去谋杀贝拉特里克斯，然后把你那片该死的灵魂塞进她的脑子里，”哈利愤怒地说，“我想她应该很乐意和你上床。”  
“我看不出这之间有什么联系。”  
“噢，你看不出吗？”哈利尖锐地问。  
伏地魔困惑地看着他。  
哈利疲惫地叹了口气。  
“梅林的裤子，我现在完全理解赫敏面对罗恩的感受了，”他嘟囔道，“这真的让人抓狂。”  
“我不明白你有什么不满，男孩。”伏地魔说，“直接说出来，或者就把它扔开。我没有心思去照顾一个十六岁男孩的敏感心灵。”  
“或许是因为你的感情甚至装不满一茶匙。”哈利干巴巴地说。  
“邓布利多的论调，嗯？”伏地魔说，“又是爱的力量？”  
“是的。”哈利干巴巴地说，“如果你想……”  
“我现在不想谈这个，哈利。”伏地魔打断了他的话，“现在不是争论的好时机。”他警告地看了男孩一眼。  
男孩沉默了。他的魂器用那种复杂的眼神看着他，让他感到一种没来由的心虚。  
他已经很多年没有这种感觉了。在他记事之后，孤儿院的日子消磨了他的大多数感情，他终日警惕地坐在墙角，打量那些不怀好意的人。冷冰冰的看护人员和医生剥夺了他为数不多的情感，被送去‘治疗’的威胁让他毫不犹豫地撒谎，只为了摆脱可悲的命运。  
然而在男孩的眼睛里，他仿佛看到了赤裸裸的自己。  
一个骄傲、强大的怪物。  
“睡吧，你需要恢复体力。”他柔声说着，掩住那双绿眼睛。  
“我会在这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在LOFTER上碰到了恶意举报的情况……兴冲冲写完更新，迎头就是一瓢凉水。有条件翻墙的朋友可以关注一下这边，lof那边的号不知道还能不能用……


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近开始忙啦——  
> 原本预计这篇能在五章内完结的，结果越来越长了。本来打算一鼓作气把这篇写完再更新《毒》，为了缩短篇幅还改了好多，但还是好长（远目）  
> 最近想到了一个很好的梗，想试着写成短篇，但是一直没决定好怎么表达，写了三个版本都不满意，最后发现写出来应该挺长的（完全不像是短篇嘛），就暂时搁置了。  
> 这一章是过渡章，零零碎碎地找时间写出来了，希望大家看得开心啦~

之后的一个星期，他们俩都黏在一起。  
哈利不知道伏地魔哪来的这么多时间。每次醒来，他都能看到伏地魔靠在他的身边，皱着眉读那些又长又啰嗦的文件。Alpha的信息素包裹着他，为他缓解情潮带来的痛苦。在魔药的副作用发作时，他们会做爱。  
伏地魔亲吻他，说他是一个坏男孩，邓布利多在坟墓里会为他哭泣。作为回报，他在高潮的时候叫他汤姆，年长巫师震惊而又愤怒的表情几乎让他笑出声来。他们调情、争吵、做爱、撕扯对方的头发、亲吻对方的指尖。有一次，他甚至试图抢夺伏地魔的魔杖，因为他“该死的连做爱都要把它放在手边”。他说伏地魔是一个“安全感缺失的混蛋”，伏地魔反唇相讥，说他是一个“脑袋里只有魁地奇的傻瓜”。  
他们会提起对方的过去。伏地魔的过去，哈利的过去。他听伏地魔讲他童年时的事，冰冷的孤儿院，永远在啼哭的小孩，暗处发生的霸凌，还有医生的威胁。年长的Alpha漫不经心地说起这些，就好像这些事情是发生在不相干的人身上，带着一种冰冷的撕裂感。然而，当他听到哈利的童年生活时，他的眼里现出了怒火。哈利没有问他是不是为了自己的魂器受到虐待而生气，他知道伏地魔会回答是的，但他知道答案不仅于此。  
他们的情感相连。他试图挖开男巫的心脏，在一片黑暗中找寻那些情绪的碎片。当伏地魔亲吻他的后颈时，他能感到一种难以言喻的满足和焦躁从伤疤上传来。当男人提起抛弃了他的麻瓜父亲时，冰冷的愤怒和失望使他的血液结冰。当年长的巫师说到如何在战争中的麻瓜伦敦生活下来时，恐惧的感觉攥住了他，令他几乎无法控制地颤抖。他们的灵魂贴得太近，近得让他足以将伏地魔的感情当做他的——而这本是不该发生的。  
他能感到Alpha对死亡的恐惧。那个卑劣的、不完整的灵魂紧贴着他的，拉扯着他的心。他听伏地魔用那种冷淡的语气提到在孤儿院时遇到的空袭，黑发的少年和孤儿院的其他孩子躲在一起，哪怕是在灾难中，也没有人愿意接近他——他本身就是一个巨大的灾难。他偷窃、抢夺其他人的食物来填饱自己的肚子，依靠训斥哭哭啼啼的孩子来隐藏他对死亡的恐惧。刨去那张漂亮的脸蛋和优雅的举止，他的行为连最卑鄙的流氓都不如。  
“你可以尽情鄙视我，”伏地魔说，“但这改变不了什么。”  
哈利移开了目光。或许是这种莫名伤感的氛围让他冷静了许多，他现在不想和英俊的男人吵架。  
“我才没有……鄙视你。”他嘟囔道，“好吧，可能有一点。”  
伏地魔不满地哼了一声。  
“我不指望你能理解我，男孩。”他挖苦地说，“但是作为一个魂器，你总得知道自己主人的过去。”  
“所以你喜欢我在床上管你叫‘主人’。”哈利讽刺道，“要我说，你的性癖够奇怪的。”  
伏地魔咬了他一口。

他们甚至在床上用餐。伏地魔对他的这种行为表示了不赞同——毕竟这是他的床。然而哈利不可能像他一样不吃不喝，于是大多数时间，都是哈利在床上狼吞虎咽，伏地魔坐在一旁，用蔑视的眼神看着他。刚开始时，哈利还会被他激怒，和他大声争吵。几次之后他就已经麻木了，他甚至想试试在伏地魔面前吧唧嘴——毫无疑问，Alpha一定会杀了他。  
“你怎么什么都不吃呢？”哈利好奇地问。  
伏地魔鄙视地看了他一眼。“我的身体不需要进食，”他慢吞吞地说，“也不需要睡眠。”  
“这怎么可能呢？”  
“魔法仪式。”伏地魔简单地说，“如果你想的话，我可以帮你做一个。”他说着，露出一个讥讽的笑容，“当然，你得付出一些代价。”  
“比如说……鼻子和头发？”  
“……注意你的语言，波特！”  
哈利懒洋洋地翻了个身。从他的角度，刚好可以看到那张英俊的脸在灯光下闪闪发光。纤长的睫毛微微卷曲翘起，底下是那双暗红的眼睛。  
“你长得很像你的父亲。”他还没来得思考，这句话就冲口而出。  
出乎他的意料，伏地魔没有生气。  
“这大概是那个男人唯一值得称赞的东西，”伏地魔平静地说，“在早年给我带来了不少好处。”  
“你杀了他。”  
伏地魔露出一个残忍的微笑。  
“我还杀了很多人，”他轻声说，“和杀人犯上床的感觉怎么样，男孩？”  
哈利深吸一口气。  
“闭嘴吧，伏地魔。”他冷静地说，“要娶我的是你，而我并没有拒绝的权利。”  
“为了给魂器一个相配的身份，显而易见。”伏地魔说，“不要逃避，男孩。你明明很快乐。”  
“如果和我上床的人不是杀人犯，我会更快乐。”哈利反唇相讥，“可惜你的食死徒队伍里恐怕找不到一个这样的人吧。”  
“我的队伍里不需要懦夫。”  
“在领头人就是懦夫的前提下？”哈利尖锐地问。  
伏地魔的瞳孔缩小了。  
“闭嘴，波特。”他说，“如果你还想活下去的话。”  
“我是你的魂器，不是吗？”哈利讥讽道，“你甚至不敢杀我……就因为你懦弱地害怕死亡。”  
伏地魔深吸一口气。“我迟早会杀了你，”他说，“祈祷我不要找到迁移魂片的办法吧，波特。你大概只能活到那个时候了。”  
“我恨你，汤姆。”  
“我也是，男孩。”  
然后伏地魔低下了头。  
他们接了个吻。

<<<

荒唐的七天很快过去了。  
第八天到来时，伏地魔宣布，哈利算是撑过了魔药的副作用——如果他运气够好的话。  
“如果运气不好呢？”哈利问。  
他整个人都浸在浴缸的水里。温暖的水流包围着他，令他舒适地叹了口气——梅林啊，他真是受够清洁魔咒了。刻在骨头里的酸痛随着水流的冲刷缓缓渗了出来，他懒洋洋地瘫在浴缸里，连一根手指都懒得动弹。  
“运气不好的话，你的身体会加速衰弱。”伏地魔倚在浴室门口说，“当然，这种情况非常少见，只是在理论上有可能发生……”他想起了男孩在面对他时那一箩筐的好运气，“显然，你用不着担心这个。”  
“我可不这么想，”哈利嘟囔道，“说实话，我平常的运气简直糟透了——”  
“我看不出你有什么好抱怨的，”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“每次在我面前死里逃生的都是你。”  
“是啊，一出生就被定为救世主、每学期被史上最凶残黑魔王追杀的人也是我。”哈利苦涩地说，“真是难得的好运气。”他冲着浴室门口的身影翻了个白眼。“劳驾，挪挪你尊贵的腿，别挡在门口了。”  
“我在这又碍着你什么了，挑剔的男孩？”  
“你让我很不自在——你就不能重视一下我的隐私吗？”  
“我看不出来你那贫乏的身体有什么值得掩盖的，”伏地魔说，“没有信息素的影响，我对你的身体毫无想法。”  
“我必须提醒你，昨天你还在床上说我是你见过的最诱人的Omega。”哈利说，“尽管讽刺我吧，汤姆。你就是个卑鄙的、不愿意面对自己的可怜虫，我才不介意你说了什么——我早就知道，你的舌头和你的心向来是往两个方向走的。”  
“收起你不合时宜的感情，波特。我不想现在就把你溺死在浴缸里。”伏地魔冷淡地说。  
“直面你的感情不会要了你的命，汤姆。”哈利说，“你是把少得可怜的那点坦率都用在野心上了吗？”  
“不要学我说话，男孩。”  
“你终于发现自己的说话方式很惹人厌了，”哈利说，“多稀奇啊。”  
他们隔着一层朦胧的水汽，互相瞪着对方。  
“只怕你不愿意听我说实话。”伏地魔用那种轻柔的危险语调说。  
“因为你的嘴里从头到尾都没有实话，”哈利干巴巴地说，“你甚至不愿意告诉我为什么要定下这个该死的誓言——我才不认为你会想娶我，你完全可以用一个别的什么约束……”  
“我不能说原因。”伏地魔简单地说，“这也是誓言的一部分。”  
哈利哼了一声。  
“而且如果要我说实话，”伏地魔尖刻地说，“你的技巧是我见过的所有人里最差劲的，男孩。”  
“或许是因为我没有被特意培养成你的床伴，”哈利愤怒地回击，“你这个想把自己阉掉的阳痿秃头男！”  
“我没有阳痿——我只是无心情事！”  
“你的接吻技巧也糟糕透顶！”哈利吼道。  
“我不认为你比我好上多少，”伏地魔反唇相讥，“至少我不会咬到自己的舌头。”  
“那些女孩比你好得多！”  
“那你呢？你甚至比不上贝拉！”伏地魔大声说。  
男孩沉默了。  
伏地魔敏锐地意识到，他踩到了什么敏感的开关——  
“你赢了，”男孩冷冷地说，“你成功地让我感到恶心。”  
伏地魔生硬地说：“如果你指的是布莱克的那件事……”  
“走开，”哈利说，“我现在不想和你说话。”  
伏地魔沉默了。  
出乎他的意料，年长的巫师没有继续反驳。他无声无息地离开了，就好像从没出现过一样。  
哈利将头埋进水里，感到眼眶灼烧般的刺痛。  
他们陷入了一场冷战。

可惜这场冷战只持续了两天。  
两天中，哈利尽力避开了伏地魔可能出现的地方——他怀疑后者也和他采取了同样的行动。  
大多数时间，他都待在花园中。这是年长巫师几乎不踏足的地方。他骑着扫帚，百无聊赖地在空中晃荡，或是躺在草地上的树下，看茂密的树叶在微风中摇摆，任由温暖的空气抚摸着他的面颊。他可以随意地安排自己的用餐时间，伏地魔似乎放弃了对他的管束，他顺利地一觉睡到中午，然后眯着朦胧的睡眼去餐厅吃东西。家养小精灵殷勤地招待他，为他端上食物。  
第二天晚上，哈利错过了晚餐。他在花园里睡着了，直到家养小精灵叫醒他，他才发现月亮已经悬挂在了天上。他打着哈欠揉着眼睛，饥肠辘辘地往回走，一边拍打着衣服上的露水。  
他走进餐厅，不出意外地发现热气腾腾的饭菜已经摆在了桌上。  
没有伏地魔的身影。  
他坐在桌前，感到胃里直泛恶心。他想要离开这个鬼地方，和他的朋友们待在一起。哪怕是阴暗的格里莫广场十二号也比待在这里强。  
他甚至利用扫帚去探寻结界的边界。他不停地往上飞，直到一层坚实的屏障拦住了他。他拿着魔杖，用遍了他所有想得到的咒语，那道屏障却依然沉默地伫立在那里，完全没有被他的咒语影响。显然，伏地魔庄园的结界不是他随随便便就能打破的。  
他愤愤地推开食物，站了起来，气冲冲地上了楼。

图书室。  
伏地魔能听到楼下传来的摔门声。  
他疲惫地揉了揉眉心。不用去确认，他也知道这声音是谁发出来的。他只希望波特房间的门够结实——至少这能承载男孩一部分的怒火。  
哈利说的没错，他确实是个懦夫。他无法直面那个男孩的感情，那太混乱、太可怕了。男孩的感情炙热而激烈，仿佛燃烧的烈火，不顾一切地要将理智吞噬殆尽。他看不透这个男孩，无法明白他的想法。哈利的行为毫无逻辑可言——他可以使用摄神取念读取男孩的思想，却依旧感到困惑。  
大多数Omega会对标记他们的Alpha表现出依赖，但男孩显然不属于这种情况。他趁哈利不注意的时候读取他的思想，却只得到一团乱麻。他知道男孩曾经计划谋杀他，却因为种种原因放弃了。哈利的牵绊太多，他在乎他的朋友、师长、甚至还有那些恶心的麻瓜亲戚……所有的这些都成了他的软肋，让他变得软弱，甚至无法鼓起勇气对伏地魔发出一个索命咒……  
他甚至在男孩的大脑中看到了同情。多可笑，他居然会可怜伏地魔大人……男孩应该庆幸自己没有将那些愚蠢的计划加以实施——否则他会毫不犹豫地拧断他纤细的脖颈，哪怕必须牺牲他的一片灵魂。他不会将一个对他生命有威胁的救世主留在身边。他需要的是一个魂器，一个承载他灵魂的肉体。他一开始是打算这样做的。他将男孩带在身边，给他相配的身份，教导他，塑造他，让他成为一个强大的巫师——一个合格的魂器。  
或许是他错了。他应该在一开始就给男孩一个夺魂咒，所有的问题就解决了。他才不在乎男孩的精神会不会受到损伤，只要男孩不死，他的灵魂就不会死去……  
他沉思着。有几次他站了起来，差点就要下楼履行这个想法。然而他却退缩了。他开始埋怨家养小精灵，一定是它们拉开了图书室的窗帘，故意让那个男孩的身影来扰乱他的头脑。无数次，他阴郁地看着男孩骑着扫帚从他窗前飞过，举着魔杖试图破坏他的屏障。伏地魔的手指紧紧攥着魔杖，几乎难以克制将男孩击落的冲动。  
他愤怒地一挥魔杖，拉上了窗帘，低下头试图重新埋首于书卷，却感觉内心难以平静。他忍不住担心——可笑，他居然会担心那个男孩！——担心男孩的身体。他想要下楼，走到花园里去，警告男孩别再飞了。他止不住地担心那个愚蠢的孩子会从扫帚上掉下来，几乎没办法做其他事。那个男孩一定要这么好动吗？看在梅林的份上，他需要的是静养！  
然而一个阴险的声音在他的耳边低语，男孩的死活和他没有半点关系。他才不在乎男孩是摔断胳膊还是跌破脑袋——只要波特还没死透，他都能治好他。然而不知过了多久，他发现自己依然在死死地盯着那厚重的窗帘，就好像能穿透那层布料看到波特似的！他不得不恼怒地妥协了，重新将窗帘掀开一条小缝。  
他看见男孩放弃扫帚，躺在树下睡着了。  
感谢梅林！他终于能放心工作了！  
伏地魔心力交瘁地叹了口气。  
看在随便什么的份上——他是黑魔王！不是波特的保姆！  
或许，是时候给波特找个看护人了……

<<<

第三天早上，他们不得不终止了这个幼稚的游戏。  
因为哈利从天上摔了下来。  
正如他所说的一样，他的运气糟透了。  
伏地魔沉着脸，魔杖指着悬浮在空中的男孩。他的一只手还撑在窗台上，半个身子都探出了窗外——就好像他要跳出去用手接住男孩似的。他第一次庆幸他们灵魂间的联系，就在他奋笔疾书时，一种震惊的恐慌击中了他。他第一时间就意识到是哪里出了问题，立刻从桌后冲到窗前，不出所料地看见男孩正在从空中坠落。他咒骂一声，在思考前就已经将魔杖对准了男孩。  
波特——哈利的表情很痛苦，就好像中了恶咒似的。伏地魔甚至怀疑他是否意识到自己已经放开了扫帚。男孩的眉紧皱着，眼睛紧闭，脸色苍白得发青，看起来已经失去了意识。  
他恼怒地叹了口气，让男孩缓缓降落到草地上。后者蜷缩着倒在地上，一动不动，就好像死了一样。  
男孩的模样令他感到不安。他有一种不祥的预感——而他的预感往往被证明是正确的。他希望男孩的好运一如既往地眷顾他。看在梅林的份上，男孩不能就这样死去……至少现在不能！  
“凯茜！”他召唤道，“把哈利带回房间里去！”  
家养小精灵飞快地向他鞠了个躬，又砰地消失了。  
他阴沉着脸大步走出图书室。  
当他走进哈利的房间时，他看到男孩已经软绵绵地躺在床上，苍白的脸色并没有好转半分。家养小精灵站在床边，无措地看着他。  
伏地魔随后打发了小精灵，坐到床边。他伸手抚摸男孩的额头，却摸到一手冰凉的冷汗。  
“哈利？”他轻轻摇晃男孩，试图把他唤醒，“波特？”  
没有反应。  
他拿着魔杖，开始检查男孩的身体。  
随着检查结果的浮现，他的心沉了下去。  
或许是他的坏运气影响了波特。伏地魔想。他的魂器似乎总是多灾多难，哪怕是大难不死的男孩也逃脱不了消亡的命运。  
他拨开男孩汗湿的头发，指尖轻轻描摹那道闪电形伤疤。  
留给他的时间已经不多了。他必须做出选择。  
找到延长男孩生命的方法，或是选择将魂片转移出来，哪怕这意味着男孩的死亡……他需要时间，他需要足够的时间来完成这两件事。但这是不可能的，留给他的时间注定他无法兼顾两者。他应该选择自己的灵魂，他不可能为了男孩而牺牲。  
他的指尖无意识地向下游移，抚摸着男孩的嘴唇。  
冰凉干燥的触感几乎令他战栗。他还记得他们之间的第一个吻……男孩的嘴唇温暖而柔软，如同玫瑰的花瓣。他能意识到男孩生命的流逝，就在他的指尖之下，男孩苍白而虚弱，仿佛一道即将逝去的影子。他了解他自己所创造出的魔药，这是他第一次创造救人的魔药——而正是这魔药会要了男孩的命。  
他在男孩的唇边轻轻落下一个吻，离开了房间。  
他必须做出选择。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于快完结了！快乐！

伏地魔打破屏障，降落在那个乱糟糟的花园里时，险些踩到一只地精。  
那个小生物尖叫着从他的脚下跑开了，在他的瞪视下躲进了植物丛里。他下意识地想要掏出魔杖，却还是忍住了。  
他将目光投向那座歪歪扭扭的房子，脸上露出了一个痛苦的表情。  
梅林啊，他的眼睛被亵渎了。  
金黄的阳光洒在花园的菜地上，没有鲜花，没有漫步的白孔雀。这实在算不上一个得体的花园——但考虑到韦斯莱家的经济状况，这或许已经是最好的情况了。  
很快，吵嚷声就在房子里响了起来。他不紧不慢地往前走，一边嫌弃地打量着歪倒在土地里的花盆。当他走到正门前时，恰巧碰上冲出来的亚瑟·韦斯莱。  
“你！”那个红发的高瘦男人大喘气着喊，“你！”  
他的妻子紧跟在他的后面，身上还穿着围裙，挥舞着胖乎乎的手掌，试图把那些不知天高地厚的孩子赶回屋子里去——就好像如果他真的想杀人，他们能躲过去一样。就在她忙着对付双胞胎的时候，两个脑袋从他的胳膊下钻了出来。  
“罗纳德·韦斯莱！”那个女人尖叫，“你在做什么！”  
“对不起，妈妈！”那个红头发的男孩高声喊道。他的脸涨红了，一个棕发女孩紧张地站在他的身边。他们的手里都握着魔杖。  
“罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰。”伏地魔冷酷地说，“我要带他们走。”  
“你休想！”亚瑟满脸通红地举起了魔杖。  
伏地魔不耐烦地喷了一下鼻息。  
“回去告诉你的主人，我们不会听从他的要求！”年长的韦斯莱厉声说。  
他们将他当成了一个来找麻烦的食死徒。伏地魔意识到这一点。  
下一刻，一声压抑的尖叫在混乱中响起。  
他看向那声尖叫的方向，露出了一个邪恶的微笑。  
啊，那个红头发的女孩。  
金妮·韦斯莱，波特的前女友。她看起来吓坏了……显而易见，他的脸让她想起了二年级时的那场噩梦。  
“是他！”她尖叫着，颤抖的手指指向他的脸，“是他！”  
伏地魔满意地看着那些人的脸从通红变成了惨白。  
“是他吗？”伏地魔能听到年长的韦斯莱小声问，“是……是那个人吗？”  
魔杖滑到了伏地魔的手心里。  
“让开，”他威胁地说，“我只要那两个孩子——”  
“你不能伤害我们！”亚瑟坚定地说，“你立下了誓言！”  
“如果你们有认真看过那张羊皮纸，”伏地魔用那种邪恶而圆滑的语调说——梅林啊，他听起来简直像是卢修斯，“就会发现，这个约定只在波特活着时生效。”  
他听到那个泥巴种女孩倒吸了一口凉气。  
“你不能伤害哈利！”她急促地说，“你不能打破誓言！”  
伏地魔的目光转向她。在那双眼睛的注视下，她的脸色立刻苍白了，简直像一层透明的薄纸。  
“我不会故意伤害波特，”伏地魔轻声说，“但他可以自己伤害自己。”  
赫敏的眼睛睁大了。  
“他就要死了，”他说，“一个人，孤零零地躺在那里，没有朋友，没有亲人……这就是救世主的下场，他的朋友拒绝探望他，哪怕在他死前都不愿意见他一眼……”  
“你应该救他！”罗恩大声说，“他是你的……你的……”  
伏地魔发出一声冷笑。  
“我没有救他的理由，”他冷酷地说，“他的死意味着我的解脱……去咒骂邓布利多吧，是他把魔法界的和平和你们的安全维系在一个男孩脆弱的生命上。波特会痛苦地死去，誓言会失去效力，我可以肆无忌惮地对凤凰社出手。这一次，再没有邓布利多或者救世主男孩来拯救你们了……”  
他的魔杖滑入掌心。  
“最后一次警告，”他轻柔地说，“让开，亚瑟·韦斯莱。我不会杀死你的孩子——至少现在不会。我会在晚餐前将他们送回来，如果这能让你放心的话。”  
“我和你走。”年轻的女孩说，“你必须发誓，不能以任何方式伤害我们。”  
伏地魔的嘴唇厌恶地蜷曲了起来。  
“我不会再发任何誓言了，女孩。”他嘶嘶地说，“邓布利多的那些誓言已经耗尽了我的耐心。只要波特还活着，我就不能以任何方式伤害你们。我保证会在今天晚上把你们完好无缺地送回来，这是我最大的让步。”  
“我和你走。”赫敏深吸一口气，坚定地说。  
罗恩吃惊地看着她。  
“还有你身边的男孩，”伏地魔说，“我必须将你们两个一起带走，为了……照顾救世主那脆弱的心灵，以免他还要在死亡前费心为可能逝去的友谊哀悼。”  
亚瑟依然没有让开。  
伏地魔开始不耐烦了。“我还有很多事务要处理，没时间在这里耽误。”他说，“如果你们不去的话，就让救世主一个人躺在他的房间里腐烂吧！”  
从门口的方向传来了一声抽泣。“让他们走吧。”韦斯莱的母亲颤抖着说，“可怜的哈利……哦，可怜的孩子……”  
亚瑟不情愿地让开了道路。他的眼睛紧盯着伏地魔手中的魔杖，全身的神经都紧绷着，就好像后者随时会翻脸给他们一个阿瓦达索命一样。  
“注意安全。”他叮嘱年轻的孩子。那两个孩子脸色惨白，他相信自己的脸色也好不了多少。  
伏地魔伸出手，修长苍白的手指紧紧抓住了男孩和女孩的肩膀。  
他们幻影移形了。

<<<

哈利又做了那个梦。  
他梦到自己在黑暗中坠落。伏地魔一如既往地在他的身边，唯一不同的是那张蛇脸——他看起来和现实中的汤姆一样，黑色的头发，燃烧的红眼睛，微微闪烁的蛇鳞……就连那副不情愿的冰冷模样看起来都熟悉得可怕。  
无底的深渊倒悬在他们下方，如同一个幽深不见底的洞穴。  
“嘿，你得带着我们飞上去！”他大声对伏地魔说。  
后者古怪地看了他一眼，又露出了那副百无聊赖的神情。  
“我不能，”他再次回答，“我做不到，哈利。”  
“那我们该怎么办？”哈利焦躁地问，“我们会死吗？”  
伏地魔冲着他露出一个冷笑。“这不就是你想要的吗？”他反问道，“是你把我拉进这里的，男孩。是你让我被困在这个鬼地方，有机会出去的始终都是你，不是我。”  
“什么意思？”哈利迷惑地问。  
伏地魔却不理他了。  
“你可以飞起来，”哈利试图说服他，“我知道，你能飞——”  
“我不能，”伏地魔厉声说，“我做不到。”  
“怎么会呢？”哈利固执地说，“你不能就这样任由我们摔死——”  
那双红眼睛恼怒地看着他。  
“等你死了，我就可以出去了，”英俊的男人嘶嘶地说，“你怎么还没有死，波特！”  
哈利被他的怒火吓了一跳。紧接着，他也被激怒了。  
“你以为我死了你就能出去吗？”他在梦中大声诅咒，“你会继续留在这个鬼地方——哪怕没有我也一样！”

哈利醒来时，以为自己还在做梦。  
他感到自己的手被人握着，湿漉漉的水滴砸在他的手背上，似乎还有隐约的抽泣声。有那么一瞬间，他以为那是伏地魔——然后他就被彻底吓醒了。  
他迷茫地睁开眼，看到了他的两个朋友。  
“赫敏？”他低声问，“罗恩？”  
“哈利！”赫敏松开他的手，给了他一个拥抱。他不由得注意到她的眼睛已经哭红了，罗恩在她的身边，看起来大大松了一口气。  
“我们还以为你醒不来了，”罗恩说，“你吓到我们了，伙计。”  
哈利茫然地看着他们。  
“你们怎么会在这里？”他急切地问，“伏地魔呢？”  
毫无疑问，这里依然是他在伏地魔庄园的房间。他并没有回到陋居，也没有回到格里莫广场……这让他的心提了起来。他的目光不自觉地移向房间门口，试图捕捉伏地魔可能出现的蛛丝马迹。  
“他走了。”罗恩说，“他把我们带到这里，就离开了。”他笨拙地递给赫敏一张纸巾，后者感激地接过了，脸上还挂着泪水。“他完全变了模样……大家一开始都没有认出他来，直到金妮——”  
赫敏毫不留情地用手肘捅了一下他的胃部，让他痛苦地倒吸一口气。  
哈利僵住了。  
金妮……  
他已经很久没想起红发女孩了。  
他没有办法面对她。她是一个很好的Beta，但他们注定不可能在一起。哪怕没有伏地魔从中作梗……他会在二十多岁时就因为摘除腺体而死去，而她依然年轻，他不想留给她无尽的痛苦。  
“他又进行了一次魔法仪式，”哈利故作轻松地说，试图将话题转移回伏地魔身上，“我相信他在试着让自己变回原来的样子……或许还有一些其他的附加效果。”  
“那他可做的不太成功，”罗恩小声说，“他的脸上还留着亮闪闪的鳞片……那看起来怪吓人的。”  
哈利不自在地移开了眼神。  
他没有告诉罗恩他觉得这让年长的巫师更英俊了……显然，一般人都难以理解他的口味。而且归根结底，这是他的错。如果他没有逃避吃药，伏地魔的魔法仪式就不会被打断……  
“他看起来比之前好多了，”赫敏客观地评价，“虽然依然有些古怪。”  
“他告诉我们你要死了，”罗恩说，“妈妈被他吓坏了，一个劲地哭——她估计觉得你在这里受到了虐待。说实话，”他打量着房间里的银绿色装饰，皱了皱鼻子，“她看到这个的话应该会哭得更大声。”  
哈利忍不住笑出了声。  
“斯莱特林的审美。”罗恩嘟囔，“待在这种房间里真是难为你了。”  
赫敏坐在一旁，打量哈利的脸色。  
哈利避开了她的目光。他不想让赫敏看出他的虚弱，不想让她为他担心。可惜，女孩的眼神总是比他想象的锐利。  
“你看起来糟透了，哈利。”赫敏轻声说，“他对你做了什么吗？”  
闻言，罗恩的表情也变得忧虑起来。  
“他没对你动手动脚吧？”他问，“我没听说过神秘人是恋童癖之类的传闻……”  
“我马上就成年了，罗恩，”哈利干巴巴地说，“就差一点点。”他伸出两根手指捏了一下，表示“一点点”。  
“我认为我们不需要担心这个，”赫敏清了清喉咙，“过多的魔法仪式往往会对那方面的能力造成损耗——”  
罗恩和哈利古怪地看着她。  
她恼怒地看着他们。“没必要这样看我！”她厉声说，“收起你们奇怪的眼神——这是正经的学术研究！”  
“弗雷德和乔治总是说神秘人八成是阳痿。”罗恩附在哈利耳边小声说，“看来是真的。”  
哈利绷着脸，尽量让自己不要笑出声来。  
他感觉好多了——虽然身体依然沉重，但他的心情轻飘飘的，为朋友的到来而感到愉快。赫敏几次打听他的身体状况，都被他想办法糊弄了过去。  
直到最后，她终于失去了耐心。  
“你必须告诉我们，”她强硬地说，“你的身体一定出了什么问题——别想糊弄我，哈利，你的脸色真的很可怕。”  
罗恩在她身边重重地点了点头。  
哈利叹了口气。  
他不知道该从哪里说起。他甚至没有告诉他们他其实是一个Omega，也没有告诉他们他摘除了自己的腺体……  
最终，他顶着赫敏责备的眼神，从四年级的那个暑假说起。他说到在伏地魔归来后发现自己分化成了Omega，说到自己在邓布利多的帮助下去圣芒戈摘除了腺体，说到他高兴地发现自己可以成为一个Beta……  
赫敏看着他，嘴唇因为悲伤而颤抖。  
“你这个傻瓜！”她小声说，“你这是彻头彻尾的自杀！”  
罗恩的脸色也白了。“你该和我们商量一声的，”他说，“至少我们能告诉你这件事的后果……”  
哈利愧疚地低下头。  
“邓布利多怎么能什么都不说呢？”赫敏恼怒地低声说，“这太荒谬了！”  
哈利叹了口气，没有为老校长辩护。他对此同样感到无措。邓布利多可能盼望他死亡的事实令他痛苦，他实在不愿意回想这个。  
“怪不得他这么得意，”赫敏低声说，“他看起来高兴极了——这样一来，他很快就能摆脱誓言！”  
哈利困惑地看着她。“什么？”  
“伏地魔——”罗恩在一旁咳嗽了一声。“好吧，神秘人。”赫敏不耐烦地说，“他说，只要你死了，誓言就会对他失去效力。”  
“他看起来还是一样可怕，”罗恩说，“特别是在说这些话的时候……看起来就是一个彻头彻尾的恶魔。”  
“是啊，他是的。”哈利含混地说，“他在威胁别人的时候总是表现得很可怕。”  
赫敏担忧地握住他的手。  
“你不能在待在这里了，哈利。”她急促地说，“你必须去圣芒戈——去接受治疗。”  
哈利摇头。  
“如果伏地魔都没有办法，我不认为其他人就能解决这个问题。”他苦涩地说。“我喝了伏地魔的魔药……是的，”他对着赫敏惊恐的眼神点头，“他为我熬制了魔药，说那可以帮助我恢复。”  
“显而易见，他让你变得更糟了。”罗恩说。  
哈利烦恼地叹了口气。  
“这不是他的错，”他为男人辩护，“是我中断了服药，引起了魔药的反噬。”  
赫敏和罗恩面面相觑。  
“嘿，伙计，”罗恩犹豫地说，“你认为他在救你吗？”  
哈利吞咽一下，艰难地点点头。  
“他不会害我，”他艰涩地说，“因为我是他的……魂器。”  
房间里陷入了沉默。  
罗恩看起来受到了很大的打击。他的目光已经放空了——就好像哈利的话像铁锤似的重击了他的灵魂。“梅林。”他说，“这可真是……”  
赫敏率先反应过来。  
“你确定他没有说谎吗？”赫敏问。  
哈利点头。  
赫敏的眉头皱了起来。  
罗恩终于找回了他自己的声音。  
“你当时没有在陋居，没有看到他的表情，”罗恩说，“当他说你要死的时候，看起来可得意了，完全没有为自己的灵魂担忧的模样。或许他是故意骗你是他的魂器，就为了让你痛苦。”  
哈利摇摇头。“他总是这样，”他低声说，“说谎的好手。”  
“那他恐怕是把自己也骗过去了，”罗恩干巴巴地说，“那副表情可不像假的。”  
他们又陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“我会直接问他。”哈利说，“这样一切都清楚了。”  
“这恐怕不是个好主意，”赫敏说，“你会激怒他——”  
哈利无所谓地耸了耸肩。“我已经做过好多次了，呃，我是指激怒他。”他迎着罗恩惊恐的眼神说，“真的，他的脾气好得令人吃惊——”  
“我可没看出来。”罗恩嘀咕道。  
“——至少他没有对我用钻心剜骨，哪怕我骂他是秃头蛇男时也一样。”哈利说。  
赫敏叹了口气。“你的自杀倾向总是令我担忧，”她责备地说，“不要再激怒他了，好吗？”  
哈利敷衍地点点头。  
赫敏严厉地瞪了他一眼。

夜晚到来时，赫敏和罗恩离开了。  
哈利恋恋不舍地与他们道别。家养小精灵凯茜站在一旁，等待着将他们送走。  
“主人让我明天早上十点去接你们。”小精灵细声细气地说，“他让我转告你们，你们只要愿意就可以过来，晚餐时我会将你们送回去，不用担心安全。”  
两人对视一眼。  
“那么，伙计，明天见？”罗恩说。  
哈利咧开嘴，给了他一个大大的笑容。  
“明天见。”他说。

<<<

一连几天，赫敏和罗恩都坚持过来探望他。  
他们甚至带来了大包小包的礼物。韦斯莱夫人做的蛋糕、卢平送的附有防御魔咒的徽章、韦斯莱双胞胎新开发的小玩意儿、还有各种各样，由他的支持者们送来的东西。他仿佛提前迎来了圣诞节，每天早上醒来都能看到一大堆崭新的礼物。  
“他们的猫头鹰找不到你，”罗恩坐在地上，帮他拆那些狂热粉丝的礼物和信件，“所以就将东西都送到了陋居。到处都传开了，韦斯莱家也出名啦，因为没有人知道要怎么才能找到你……”  
他随手将一盒点心扔到一边。他们默契地决定不接受任何食物，以杜绝下毒或者中迷情剂的可能性。  
赫敏皱着眉，拆开一封粉色的信封。  
“又一封情书，”她厌恶地说，“她们就不能消停……”她将信封扔开，“怎么会有人敢给神秘人的未婚妻写情书呢？”她难以置信地问。  
“如果她们知道我是Omega，或许就会是另一回事了。”哈利干巴巴地说。  
“哦，伙计，你要相信自己的魅力，”罗恩说，“到时候，就会是一群Alpha给你写信了。”  
哈利翻了个白眼。“我可不希望伏地魔看到这些，”他忧郁地说，“他发脾气的时候真的令人难以忍受。”  
他疲惫地打了个呵欠，将又一封火热的告白信放到了一边。他的指尖沾上了浓浓的香水味，他闻了一下，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
事实上，他们每天见面的时间越来越短了。大多数时候，哈利都躺在床上，强撑着精神，和他的朋友们谈话。然而，谈话往往是以他的睡眠告终——他总是无意识地昏睡过去，甚至都没有意识到他们的离开。  
他能感到自己的身体在逐渐变得虚弱。就好像一个被逐渐抽空的躯壳，无论他怎样强打精神，能支撑的时间也依然在逐渐缩短。他开始担心，他说不定哪天就再也醒不来了……  
伏地魔的失踪并没有让他好受一些。他被抛在这个坟墓似的冷冰冰的庄园里，当他的朋友走后，这里就只有他一个人。他甚至向家养小精灵打探年长Alpha的消息，却一无所获。

罗恩和赫敏对视一眼。  
“哈利，”她犹豫地问，“你最近都没有见过他吗？”  
哈利给了她一个疑惑的眼神，摇了摇头。  
罗恩看起来坐立不安。  
“出了什么事？”哈利坐直了问，“他已经好几天没有回来了。从你们开始来这里的那天起，我就再没有见到他。”  
“有一些不大好的传闻……”罗恩踌躇地说，“预言家日报……”  
“预言家日报上写的都是垃圾，”赫敏尖锐地打断了他，“我们都知道的。”  
罗恩闭嘴了。  
哈利的好奇心没能获得满足。在接下来的时间里，他绞尽脑汁，想要撬开赫敏和罗恩的嘴巴。然而他的两位朋友却打定了主意不肯告诉他——至少在他们离开前，他没能获得任何有关伏地魔的消息。  
他下意识地知道那不会是什么好事，但依然克制不住地想要获得男人的信息。  
在送走朋友后——难得的，他今天没有昏睡过去——他强撑着虚弱的身体，走出了房门。

哈利首先去了图书室。  
如他所料，伏地魔不在那里。在黑魔王平时所在的位子上，摊开着一本又厚又重的笔记。他走过去坐下，小心翼翼地触碰笔记本的纸面。  
没有恶咒，没有屏障。  
粗糙的纸面滑过他的指尖。他轻轻地翻动书页，端详伏地魔的笔记。伏地魔的字迹和他本人看上去很不一致。哈利还记得他在二年级时拿到的那本日记。青年时期的汤姆·里德尔字迹飘逸而优雅，正是一个聪明的模范好学生。而他如今的笔迹却凌乱而狂放，仿佛野蛮生长的荆棘，随时都可能窜出纸面咬上他的手指。  
看得出来，伏地魔的心情很乱。他能在上面看到无数有关魂器的资料。他翻看着，感觉自己的心沉了下去。  
魂片迁移。  
他看到了这个。  
他轻轻放下笔记，翻回原来的页面，尽自己最大的努力将清理自己来过的痕迹。  
伏地魔想要将迁移他的魂片。他浑浑噩噩地想。毫无疑问，他的目标是他体内的灵魂——其他的魂器都很稳定，没有移动的必要。  
他不知道自己是怎么走下楼的。  
他还记得，每天到来的预言家日报会被送进餐厅。英俊的男人总是坐在那里，在他吃早餐的时候浏览每日的新闻——主要是欣赏那些见风使舵的家伙对他的赞美之词。  
他感觉自己应该庆幸。他终于有机会摆脱魂器的身份，成为一个自由的人——哪怕这意味着早早到来的死亡。但他的灵魂终将属于他自己。他不会被玷污，不会成为一个邪恶的容器。他应该感到庆幸，伏地魔终于决定放过他，让他能够坦然地面对自由——或是死亡。  
他麻木地走进餐厅。冷汗顺着他的脊背流下，他喘息着，颤抖的手撑在餐桌上，费力地让自己在椅子上坐下。他的心脏在他的胸膛里激烈地跳动，血液冲上他的大脑，让他双眼发黑。  
他的身体太虚弱了，已经难以负荷这种简单的活动。他的胃甚至已经无法消化食物——家养小精灵给他带来了营养魔药，让他不至于饿死在床上。  
即便是这样，他也飞快地消瘦下去。他能感到朋友不安的眼神，而他甚至不敢去照镜子。镜子里那个毫无生气的青年和曾经的哈利·波特判若两人。他的脸颊凹陷下去，整张脸上只有那双绿眼睛偶尔闪出明亮的光。原本有力的双手变得虚软无力，连握住水杯都感到困难。  
他缓了好一会儿，直到眼前的金星都消散了，才将桌面上的预言家日报拉到面前。报纸已经积累了薄薄的一叠，但他轻而易举地就找到了自己想要的信息——就在最上面的一份报纸头版上，他看到了他想要的东西。  
有关伏地魔的消息。  
巨大的文字印在报纸上，恶劣地嘲讽着他。  
《伏地魔大人与法国魔法部部长女儿或将订婚，救世主终成过去？》  
下面是一张巨大的照片。  
那或许是在某次晚宴上拍到的。伏地魔——那个英俊的男人挽着一个金发女人的手臂。后者的脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑，侧着头，将头靠在他的肩膀上。  
哈利面无表情地看着那张照片。  
他的大脑有一瞬间的空白。紧接着，他感到索然无味，几乎是瞬间就失掉了往下看的热情。他开始后悔自己为什么要走出房间——看在梅林的份上，他还得再想办法走回去。  
他不能召唤家养小精灵。凯茜会为了他伤心的，因为他偷偷溜出了房间……该死的，他要杀了伏地魔，都是他的错……全都怪他……  
他茫然地站了起来，感觉头一阵阵发晕。  
“救世主终成过去！”  
他在嘴里咀嚼这句话。  
多么可笑，就好像他们曾经有过什么一样。  
他苦涩地想。  
他现在只想上床，好好地睡上一觉。等明天罗恩和赫敏到来之后，他会告诉他们这个好消息。告诉他们他终于要自由了，伏地魔终于打算放过他，他可以和他们去圣芒戈，去检查他的身体……  
他的伤疤仿佛又灼烧起来。他忍不住抚摸它，轻柔地，像是在安抚不听话的小兽。  
“你很快就可以离开了，”他在心里想，“很快，就可以去一个适合你的好地方。”  
他的头痛得更厉害了。

然而，就仿佛世界上的一切都打定主意要和他作对一样。  
就在他打算离开时，餐厅的门被推开了。  
“哈利？”那个英俊的黑发男人站在门后，讶异地看着他，“你怎么会在这里？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于快完结了——（你上一章不是刚刚说过同样的话吗x  
> 我尽力控制了，但我一想到要完结了就忍不住加快节奏……

伏地魔打量着男孩，忍不住皱起眉。  
男孩看上去比他们上一次见面时瘦多了，结实紧致的肌肉消退下去，只剩下一层薄薄的皮，紧贴着那具单薄的骨架。原本健康的肤色成了令人揪心的青白，就连平日里乱翘的黑发似乎都失去了精神。男孩的脸颊深深凹陷下去，嘴唇苍白干裂，只有那双绿眼睛依然明亮，一如往昔。  
当那双眼睛捕捉到他的出现时，男孩的脸上涌起了一团不正常的红晕，又很快恢复了一片惨白。这令他感到不安。  
“劳驾，往边上让让。”哈利冷淡地说。他站在桌旁摇摇欲坠，眼前直冒黑光。他真的完全不想理会伏地魔——但他回房间的必经之路被男人堵住了，这让他十分不快，“你挡住我的路了。”  
伏地魔挑了挑眉。  
莫名的，他想起了纳西莎·马尔福。  
那是一个不怎么愉快的夜晚。他来到马尔福庄园，恰好碰上马尔福的家主在门外徘徊，踌躇不前。看到他的到来，卢修斯才不情愿地迎着他往里走去——那绝望的神情就好像他不是要回家，而是要走上断头台似的。  
那天晚上，纳西莎·马尔福的表情与男孩此刻的表情十分相似。  
“你在生气，”他说，“这对你的身体没有好处。”  
哈利发出一声刺耳的冷笑。  
“你需要爱护自己的身体，哈利。”他轻声说，“我能理解你起伏不定的情绪，但这并不是一个好兆头。紊乱的信息素已经开始影响你的身体和心情。克制你自己，男孩。如果有必要的话，你可以让你的朋友在这里住下来——只要这能让你稳定你的情绪。”伏地魔捏了捏鼻梁，疲惫地说，“你的身体不能再承受更多刺激了，怒火会让你的身体变得更糟糕。”  
“我不认为我的身体和你有关系，”哈利冷淡地说，“不要说我是你的魂器之类的鬼话。你可以立刻把你的灵魂拿走——然后我们就一拍两散，我会离开英国，你大可以尽情在这里实现你的宏图伟业。这对大家都好。”  
伏地魔恼怒地叹了一口气。“如果我做得到的话，我会的。”他不耐烦地说，  
梅林啊，他真的没有心情去应付一个怨妇般的救世主。他已经够累了。欧洲之行消耗了他大量的精力，而他所寻找的东西依然没有眉目。“如果你还记得，”他说，“哪怕你体内的魂片消失了，我们依然是伴侣。”  
“没有婚礼、没有誓言的那种？”哈利讽刺地问。  
“我相信你和我一样不想要这些繁琐的东西，”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“如果你想要的话……”  
“不必了。”哈利冷冷地说，“把它们留给你的新宠吧。”他讽刺地笑了一声，“但至少别把我扯进去——虽然我的名誉已经够糟糕了，但和你不同，我还没有完全放弃它。”  
伏地魔困惑地眨了眨眼。  
他自动过滤了波特那些无礼的话（他惊恐地发现自己已经有些习惯这样做了），捕捉到了一个关键词。  
“新宠？”他重复道。  
哈利瞪着他。英俊的男人看起来确实对此一无所知，但这只让他更气愤了。他随手掀起那张报纸向后者甩了过去。  
趁着伏地魔抓住报纸浏览的片刻，他喘着气，重重地在椅子上坐下了。他的手指因为激动而颤抖，怒火冲刷着他的身体，灼烧着他的肺。嗡嗡的耳鸣声吵嚷不停，像是有一万只蜜蜂在他的大脑中振翅。他咬着嘴唇，直到舌尖尝到了腥甜的味道，才意识到自己把嘴唇咬破了。  
“我明天就要离开这里！”他狂怒地想，“一分钟、一秒钟都不耽误！”

伏地魔在椅子上坐下，将报纸悬浮在面前，迅速浏览报纸上的新闻。  
他无视了那夸张的、耸人听闻的新闻标题，暗暗记住了供稿人的名字。他不知道还有人敢于编排他的花边新闻——或许是他的放纵给了他们一种错觉。这是他的错误，而他会纠正它。  
虽然过程可能不会太令人愉快。一些人会被关进阿兹卡班，还有一些人会丢掉饭碗。  
那张暧昧的照片令他皱起了眉。他不能指责哈利错怪了他。他和金发女人站在一起，看起来确实十分愉快，而且非常般配。那个女人是一个优秀的Omega。纯血、年轻、能为他诞下合格的继承人。但他对小孩完全没兴趣，也暂时没有抛弃哈利的理由。男孩对他自身能带来的政治力量一无所知……他该庆幸于男孩的天真，这让他可以自由地操纵魔法部。他只需假装出一副被救世主稍稍感化的模样，在明面上发布一些禁止谋杀、禁止使用钻心咒的法令，那些傻瓜就匍匐着、感恩戴德地接受了他的统治。  
他越过报纸，觑了一眼男孩的脸色。  
波特看起来更生气了。  
或许他该去问问卢修斯，要怎么才能解决这种情况。他忧郁地想。他擅长讨所有活着的生物的欢心，除了救世主的——看在梅林的份上，他们总是能互相戳到对方的痛点。而花言巧语显然是行不通的，波特能轻而易举看穿他的小把戏，他毫不怀疑男孩会为此更加生气，他不能冒这个险。  
他开始后悔，后悔自己在今天晚上回了家，后悔自己为什么要踏进餐厅。他只是想安静地吃一点甜食，抚慰一下自己超负荷运转的大脑。然而后悔是无用的，他发现自己必须立刻马上想出一个安慰男孩的办法——否则他一定会更后悔的。救世主看起来非常想给他一个索命咒，是真正能致命的那种。  
“哈利，”他尽量放柔了语调，并衷心地希望他的魅力能在此刻派上用场，“你知道，预言家日报上写的东西不能当真。”  
哈利发出一声冷笑。“那你每天早上看的是什么？”他讽刺道，“每天早上在餐桌前为了每日一夸而得意洋洋的人是谁？”  
伏地魔强压下想把他的嘴堵上的冲动。  
“显然，这不是真的，”他无视了男孩的话，继续说，“我怎么可能做出这种事呢？你知道，我对情事毫无兴趣。”  
哈利蔑视地看了他一眼。  
“或许你还记得，你在我的面前炫耀自己和贝拉特里克斯上床，”当他提到那个女人的名字时，他露出了一副想要呕吐的表情，“恕我直言，我实在没办法相信，一个连这种疯女人都要的男人会——”他瞥了一眼报纸，高傲地喷了一口鼻息，“——会放过这样一个漂亮的Omega。”  
当他说出“漂亮的Omega”时，语气里的嘲讽和不信任几乎要满溢出来了。  
伏地魔深吸一口气。  
不能生气，不能生气。  
他警告自己。  
波特是病人，还是他的魂器。他必须要有耐心……  
“这些，”他勉强地说，“都是假的。”  
“没有贝拉特里克斯？”  
“没有……”伏地魔咬牙承认。  
“我不信，你要起誓。”  
“……我发誓，我没有和贝拉特里克斯上过床。”伏地魔咬牙切齿。  
“你还暗示我，你有过很多床伴。”哈利抱着手臂说。此时他的头一点也不晕了，耳鸣声也消失了，他感觉自己的大脑异常清醒，正跃跃欲试地要和年长的巫师算账，“‘你的技巧是我见过的所有人里最差劲的’，这可是你的原话。”  
“我可没指明是什么技巧，”伏地魔睁着眼睛说瞎话，“其实我说的是决斗技巧——真的，你很优秀，比我的食死徒都优秀。”  
哈利鄙夷地看着他。  
伏地魔硬着头皮，用自己最真诚的眼神看着他，结果换来了更加鄙视的目光。  
他开始理解卢修斯了。伏地魔想起了金发男人在家门外徘徊的可悲样子。在寒冷的冬天，金发男人站在家门口，时而对天长叹，时而扶墙叹息，一副痛心疾首恨不能自己给自己一个阿瓦达索命的模样。说实话，他现在就想逃到门外，或者直接逃去法国，只要避免这一长串没完没了的问询。梅林在上，他当时为什么要说“和贝拉上床”之类的胡话！  
“你还想把我送给你的食死徒。”哈利冷酷无情地说，“你现在还想这样做吗，汤姆？”  
伏地魔立刻坚定地摇头。  
他怎么敢点头呢？  
男孩摆明了一副“你敢让我生气我就死在你面前的模样”，这让他胆战心惊。而且他知道，波特真的能干出这种事来——如果列出一份“哈利·波特做得到的事”的清单，那么“自己把自己气死”这件事显然在清单的第一条。  
“我们会有一场婚礼，”伏地魔大声宣布，只为了尽快结束这噩梦般的一切，“还会有一个魔法誓言——如果你想要的话。”  
“我很怀疑我会想和一个滥交的男人结婚，”哈利轻蔑地说，“或许我宁愿去你的食死徒队伍里找一个相对正常一些的Alpha——”  
“不行。”  
“这可是你提出的建议。”  
“是的，然后我的魔杖就会在开食死徒大会的时候不由自主地抬起来，不由自主地对准那个倒霉的人，不由自主地发射一道绿光，”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“我说不行——那就意味着真的不行。”  
“滥杀无辜的老混蛋。”  
“如果这件事发生了，你也得承担一半的责任，男孩。”  
“你就不能直接承认你在嫉妒吗？”哈利板着脸问。  
“我没有嫉妒。别说傻话了，我根本没理由感到嫉妒。我只是不想看到我的魂器向别人屈服……禁止用那种看变态的眼神看我！”  
哈利收回目光。  
“我要生气了！”他大声宣布，“如果我死了，绝对就是你的错！”紧接着是一阵剧烈的呛咳，恰好游离于虚伪的做作和真实的痛苦之间，令人分不清他到底是真的被气到想要吐血还是在装模作样。哈利可以发誓，这绝对是他一生之中演技最好的时刻。  
伏地魔的脸绷紧了。  
“你不能趁着生病就为所欲为，男孩，”他恼怒地说，“我已经足够纵容你了！”  
哈利倔强地看着他。  
伏地魔避开了他的目光。  
“好吧，我在嫉妒。”他生硬地说，“我不想让他们碰你……满意了吗？”他厉声问。  
“是因为我体内的魂片吗？”  
伏地魔飞快地瞥了他一眼。  
“或许。”他说，依然是那种生硬的语气，“我没办法把魂片拿走——我来不及处理这个。”  
“那恐怕你的灵魂要和我一起迈向死亡了，”哈利干涩地说，“真奇怪，我一点都不开心。”  
伏地魔叹了口气。  
“没有人会对死亡感到快乐的，男孩。”他轻声说，“生存，拼命在这个世界上活下去，是每个人的本能——你不能用一些高尚的理由来搪塞它，稀里糊涂地为一些缥缈的东西死去。”  
“比如反抗你的暴政？”  
“别人可以，你不行。”伏地魔认真地说，“我才不在乎其他人为了什么东西去死，只要他们愿意，我就没有理由阻止他们——我只在乎你，男孩。你必须活下去。”  
哈利直愣愣地看着他。  
“因为我是你的魂器？”  
伏地魔不耐烦地叹了一口气。  
“因为你是哈利·波特。”他说，“你已经问太多遍了——关于魂器的问题。我不知道你会这么在意这件事。我想让你活下来，你会活下来。这与你是魂器有什么关系吗？”  
伏地魔迷惑地看着他。  
“不是每个人都把生死看得最重，汤姆。”哈利艰涩地说，“你应该知道，世界上还有很多其他东西。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……爱。”  
伏地魔沉默了。  
“你简直就像是一个孩子，总是在逃避接触陌生的东西。”哈利说，“了解它、接受它……这不会让你痛苦，只会让你更强大。”  
年长巫师的表情像是被强灌了一整瓶火焰威士忌。  
“爱。”伏地魔以一种古怪的腔调说，“你觉得我没有接触过这种东西吗，哈利？”  
“恐怕是的。”哈利柔声说。  
伏地魔发出了一阵刺耳的大笑。  
哈利没有理会他。  
“你的母亲爱你。”他说。伏地魔的笑声戛然而止。“但她没能活着看到你长大。”  
然后我进了孤儿院，”伏地魔说，“显然，她的爱并无可利用之处。”  
哈利叹了一口气。“在那之后，或许有很多Omega爱你，但你显然并不在意。”  
“野兽般的爱欲，”伏地魔鄙弃道，“令我感到厌恶。”  
“你的食死徒爱你。他们崇拜你，试图接近你。但你失败后，他们的爱就消失了。”  
“卑劣的叛徒。”  
“贝拉特里克斯爱你……但她是个疯子。何况你也从不爱她。”  
“当然，我不会要她。”  
哈利沉默了。“那么，还有谁会爱你呢？”他柔声问，“如果你总是这样，把所有人都远远推开，执着于一个人的永生……汤姆，还有谁会爱你呢？”  
“我不需要这种东西，”伏地魔说，“从来都不需要。”  
“你要的。”哈利说，“当你和我上床的时候，当你和我接吻的时候……我能感受到你的灵魂。你不能这样抛弃它，它已经伤痕累累，再经不得半点损伤了。”  
年长巫师的唇抿紧了。  
“你的灵魂正在崩溃，”哈利说，“而你我都知道，我的死亡会彻底击碎它。”  
“你的死亡带给我的只有解脱！”  
“哦，是吗？”哈利大声问，“可惜你的心、你的灵魂不是这样说的！”  
伏地魔大声地叹了口气。  
“我们今天不该谈论这个，”他说，“你该回去休息了。”  
“我不回去。”哈利倔强地说，“我们今天必须说清楚。”  
“我不会跑的，男孩。你可以明天再说——”  
“你已经逃跑过无数次了！”哈利高声说，“哪怕是最软弱的懦夫也比你勇敢！你不想被人叫做怪物，可至少怪物不像你这么可悲！”  
“锁舌封喉！”  
哈利的嘴巴被迫闭上了。他猛地站了起来，想要对着伏地魔的鼻子来上一拳。滚烫的气血翻滚着上涌，瞬间冲进了他的大脑。黑色的斑点在他的眼前闪烁。他只觉眼前一黑，就什么也不知道了。

哈利不知道自己睡了多久。  
在睡梦中，他翻来覆去地做同一个梦。他和伏地魔在深渊中坠落，后者却坚持自己飞不起来——他怎么会飞不起来呢！  
“好吧，好吧。”在又一次争吵后，哈利厌烦了，“那你能告诉我，我们该怎么出去吗？”  
年长的巫师鄙视地看着他。那眼神像极了斯内普——这让他更烦躁了。  
“只有你能让我们出去，”伏地魔说，“一切都是你的决定。”  
“我的死。”哈利干巴巴地说，“我已经知道了。还有其他办法吗？”  
伏地魔静静地看着他。  
空虚的风从他们之间穿过。哈利能感到伏地魔在靠近，哪怕变回了英俊的模样，男人的体温依然很低。那只苍白的手握着他的手腕，将他拉近了。  
“还有我的死，”年长的巫师在他耳边轻柔地说，“或者离开我，波特。离我远一点——这样我们就可以离开这里。”  
那只苍白的手松开了。  
哈利下意识地反手握住了伏地魔的手腕。  
“等等……你不能把我一个人丢在这里！”他大声说，“我才不要一个人待在这个鬼地方！”  
伏地魔发出一声冷笑。  
“你会出去的，男孩。”他说，“你始终有离开的机会。”  
哈利困惑地看着他。  
“我不明白。”他坦白道，“事实上，我甚至不知道这是哪里，更不可能知道离开的办法。”  
伏地魔难以置信地看着他。  
“你甚至不知道这是哪里，”他重复道，“是你把我拉进来的，而你甚至不知道这是哪里！”  
“真是抱歉了。”他嘟囔道。  
伏地魔的表情却恢复了平静。  
“你的迟钝令我感到惊奇，”他说，“现在，你该离开了。”

哈利惊醒了。  
伏地魔坐在床边，疲惫地看着他。那张英俊的脸看起来憔悴了不少，淡淡的黑眼圈出现在眼皮下，就连闪烁的鳞片都黯淡了。  
“你怎么还在这里？”哈利看着年长的巫师，声音沙哑地问。  
“或许是因为不想当一个逃跑的懦夫？”伏地魔干涩地说，“你吓到我了，男孩。”  
“是啊，你的魂器差点死在你面前。”  
伏地魔疲惫地将手指插进发根，将头发往后梳去。  
“不是这样的，”他说，“这和魂器无关。”  
他不知道该怎么形容这种感觉。  
男孩倒下时，他的心脏几乎停滞了。血液在他体内结成了冰，无数乱七八糟的思绪在他的脑海中起伏，他甚至没办法理出一个头绪。他没有想到男孩是他的魂器，也没有想到男孩能带来的政治资源。他只感到无尽的恐慌——哪怕是在知道日记本被毁灭时，他也不像现在这样恐慌。  
他将男孩送回了房间，莫名其妙地为什么留了下来，一直待到现在。他没有找寻到医治男孩的办法，只能徒劳地等待。他无数次紧张地抚摸男孩的脖颈，试探男孩的心跳，又在感受到脉搏跳动时松一口气。他痛恨这种无能为力的感觉，他在法国时走访了许多古老的家族，恳求（威胁）他们开放家族图书馆。他四处搜寻挽救男孩生命的办法，却一无所获。  
在等待男孩醒来时，无数次，他无数次想要离开这里，离开这座庄园。他下意思地想要逃避未知的恐惧，想要逃离男孩嘴里那种可怕的情感。然而直到现在，他才痛苦地意识到，他已经被抓住了。  
他是男孩的猎物，男孩是捕获他的猎手。可笑的是，男孩似乎也没意识到这一点。哈利逼迫他承认他的想法以确保自己不会被抛弃，却从未想过自己才是占据主动的那一方。  
他，无所不能的黑魔王，不过是一只被蜘蛛网捉住的小虫。他早已被爱欲的深渊捕获，唯有死亡能让他逃离。而他的灵魂早已千疮百孔，失去了离开的力量。  
哈利是自由的。男孩比他更坚定，更勇敢，还拥有他梦寐以求的、完整的灵魂。男孩的灵魂比他强大，那颗向往自由的心永远不可能被困在这小小的樊笼中。他对此感到嫉妒，却无可奈何。  
伏地魔感到精疲力尽。然而那双绿色的眼睛依然看着他。他知道，男孩不会放过他。这个绿眼睛的孩子从出生起就是他的克星，从始至终。他知道，在他死前他都无法摆脱这悲惨的命运。他们注定纠缠在一起，直到一方死去。  
在这场只属于他们两人的战争中，他一败涂地，甚至连翻盘的机会也没有。  
“你赢了，男孩。”他的声音以一种难以察觉的方式颤抖。  
他俯身亲吻男孩的嘴唇。  
男孩近乎温柔地回吻他。烈火在他的胸口灼烧。男孩的唇干燥而柔软，他们的灵魂交缠在一起，拼合成一个难以分割的整体。  
“我爱你。”他喃喃道，“我爱你，哈利。”  
他感到一种自杀似的痛苦。  
他体内的某一部分死去了，再也不会回来了。男孩走了进去，填满了他。  
然而男孩也即将死去。  
他闭上眼，沉溺于这个甜蜜而绝望的吻。  
他坠入了名为爱情的死亡深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢我的舍友给了我一个免费vpn，救我于绝望之中。以下是一个紧急通知：  
> 如果之后我没有在AO3上更新，那大概是我的ssr失效了，我又翻不了墙了……我希望它明天能好起来🙃  
> 以及，我恨肖战和他的粉丝一辈子！！！如果不是他我也不用花钱翻墙！！我永远不会原谅他！！！


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈我回来了！这章是之前写的，总算可以发到AO3上了☆´∀｀☆

第二天早上，伏地魔没有出现。  
哈利对此感到庆幸。他还没想好要怎么面对年长的男人，也不知道该怎么处理自己的思绪。他和往常一样欢迎赫敏和罗恩，但忧郁的阴云始终笼罩在他的眉间。在他们说话时，他忍不住频频将目光投向门口。罗恩对他的走神一无所知，但赫敏显然注意到了他的心不在焉。棕发的女孩频频用探寻的目光看他，而他只能对此回以一个“我什么都不想说”的微笑。  
他躺在床上，应和着朋友们的讨论，思绪却飘向了图书室。他想知道伏地魔是不是在那里，是不是又和原来一样埋首于书堆中，找寻解决问题的方法。他很确定年长的巫师在背着他做一些危险的实验。昨天晚上，他分明在男人身上闻到了鲜血的味道。那浅薄的铁锈味令他感到害怕。他不知道那是Alpha的血，或是其他人的。他试图相信伏地魔，相信他承诺的和平，但他依旧对此感到不安。  
伏地魔显然也知道这一点。他们几乎不谈论政治话题，也不讨论伏地魔的统治规划。他们不约而同避开了这些敏感的问题，这是他们之间不可调和的矛盾。如果伏地魔真的不惜一切代价要打破誓言，哈利不知道自己该怎么办——他该杀了这个男人吗，就像预言里说的一样？  
他和朋友们一起大笑，心里却在不住地叹气。  
连续几天，皆是如此。  
他没有见过伏地魔，但他知道男人并没有离开。每天早上醒来时，他都能闻到那股熟悉的味道。那股淡淡的味道沾在他的枕头上，得意洋洋地宣告着男人昨晚来过的事实。他懊恼无比，打定主意今天晚上一定要醒着等他到来。但每一次，他都昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，哪怕是惊雷也无法将他从梦中唤醒。  
偶有几次，他迷迷糊糊地意识到伏地魔的到来。那副冰凉的身躯紧贴着他的，指尖轻轻拨弄他的头发。他挣扎着想要睁开眼，熟悉的信息素却包裹着他，将他往睡梦中推得更深。那片寄居在他身体里的灵魂缓慢地鼓动着，像是一颗小小的心脏，抚慰他的焦躁。哪怕是在梦中，他也能感到伏地魔纷乱的思绪，而他知道伏地魔也能感受到他的。他能感到年长巫师的害怕，那是对死亡的恐惧，对灵魂即将消逝的担忧。他能感到邪恶的想法在伏地魔的心里萌芽，他看到男人想让他为自己做一个魂器。当他意识到这一点时，立刻在睡梦中不安地扭动起来。  
“放松，哈利，放松。”低沉轻柔的声音在他耳边安慰他。  
过了好一会儿，哈利紧绷的身体才松弛下来。他躺在床上，眼珠在紧闭的眼皮下不安地转动。他又陷入了睡眠——然而，梦境依然没有放过他。不知从什么时候开始，那些噩梦抓住了他，让他整夜整夜无法安生。他在梦中翻滚、尖叫、抓挠自己的脸，却始终无法醒来。只有当伏地魔到来时，那些黑色的梦魇才会从他身上退去，让他获得片刻喘息。  
“哈利，放松。”每一次，男人都这样说。  
他温顺地任由男人将他送进睡眠深处。他知道，他们需要争取时间。伏地魔的绝望越来越沉重，哪怕是在睡梦中，他也能感到这一点。每一天，他都要喝下无数魔药。那些装在玻璃小瓶里的魔药被他喝进去，就好像将一滴水洒入熊熊燃烧的烈火，看不到半点效果。  
他们只能尽力拖延时间。

>>>

伏地魔感到焦躁不安。  
绝望正在逐渐吞噬他的理智。就好像感到自己的存在受到了威胁，他的灵魂变得愈加易怒暴躁。在食死徒大会上，他忍不住又诅咒了两个浪费他时间的倒霉家伙——事实上，他已经有一段时间没做过这种冲动的事了。  
他赶走了那些烦人的崇拜者。他们的废话太多，做的事却太少。他勒令斯内普为男孩熬制魔药，但那些药似乎没有起到理想中的效果。哈利依然在一天天虚弱下去。他警告了男孩的朋友，甚至取走了男孩房间里的所有镜子，就为了不让男孩意识到自己的模样。他不知道男孩有没有注意到镜子的消失，但他希望格兰芬多的粗神经会无视这些小事。  
他的男孩已经瘦脱了形。那从睡衣袖口露出来的手腕像是纤细的树枝，一折就断。腕骨尖锐地突出，几乎刺破薄薄的皮肤。在睡衣之下，瘦弱的胸膛缓慢地起伏着，令他维持着一点微薄的生命。那张脸总是苍白的，只有在低烧时才会泛起淡淡的血色。他对此感到痛苦，却无可奈何。  
当他看着昏睡的男孩时，他总是忍不住想，如果他就这样放任男孩死去，一切就都结束了。他还是那个不可战胜的伏地魔——并且更加不可战胜。能打败他的救世主死了，那些愚蠢的人会彻底放弃不切实际的幻想。他知道男孩在魔法界有无数的崇拜者，那些人都盲目地将期待压在他的身上，哪怕在他们已经握手言和的现在也一样。是的，在他看来，他和哈利已经放弃了杀死对方的想法。他不再想杀死男孩，而哈利甚至连一只卑劣的老鼠都不愿意杀害。那些人错估了男孩，错误地将筹码压在一个不可靠的救世主身上。  
他知道有人给哈利写情书——他当然知道！那些不检点的男孩和女孩！他们的父母该思考一下自己的教育方式，霍格沃茨也该管理一下那些青少年的青春期冲动。他一点也不想谋杀未成年，除了救世主，他对杀害未成年毫无兴趣。  
他将那些充斥着极端幻想并令普通人面红耳赤的信挑了出来，面无表情地扔进那指导男孩“如何在合适的时机杀死黑魔王”的信堆里，最后将它们统统丢进了燃烧的壁炉。接着，他将剩下的那些无伤大雅的情书和礼物寄给了韦斯莱一家，他知道，那个红头发的男孩会把这些东西带给哈利。这会是他们会面时的谈资，也是一个让哈利开心起来的机会。  
伏地魔知道，男孩觉得全世界都该憎恨他，因为他嫁给了黑魔王，背叛了凤凰社。他对男孩这种天真幼稚的想法嗤之以鼻，却又忍不住担心男孩的身体会受到心情的影响。看在梅林的份上，他投注在男孩身上的心力已经够多了。  
然而，无论他付出了多大的努力，男孩依然在逐渐衰弱下去。他不得不缩短了男孩和朋友的会面时间——那花费了男孩太多的心神。他嘱咐家养小精灵照顾哈利，却依旧感到不放心。然而，他的食死徒内部实在找不到能照顾男孩的人——或许斯内普算一个，但那样一来男孩的心情恐怕会更糟糕。他甚至想过把哈利交给马尔福，至少纳西莎是一个合格的母亲，她会在他离开的时候照顾男孩。但最终，他还是放弃了。他无法放心将男孩交给任何一个人，哪怕他看不起家养小精灵，但它们的忠诚是无可置疑的。  
他在庄园和里德尔老宅间来回奔波。他翻修了里德尔府，在那里进行他的研究。他满怀恶意地占领了他那麻瓜父亲的财产，恶毒地希望他在地狱的烈火里为他的财产感到痛心。那破旧的房屋已经完全变了模样，几乎看不出原本的样子了。他故意抹去了里德尔一家生活过的痕迹，就好像他们从未存在过一样。  
白天，他在里德尔府进行他的实验。夜晚，他回到庄园，精疲力尽地躺在男孩身边，获得片刻的安宁。无数次，他感谢自己当年的决定。他拥有一个完美的身体——近乎完美。他不需要睡眠，不需要进食。庞大的魔力蕴藏在他的身躯中，始终将他维持在巅峰状态。这具躯壳唯一的不足就是害怕寒冷，但这无关紧要。  
即便如此，他依旧感到疲惫。他必须加快速度，留给他和男孩的时间已经不多了……

某天晚上，他回到庄园，走进男孩的房间。  
他惊异地发现男孩醒着。那双绿眼睛睡眼朦胧地看着他，像是刚从梦中醒来一样。  
“你回来了，”哈利嘟囔着说，“你又去做什么了，另一起谋杀？”  
伏地魔干巴巴地笑了一声。  
“是啊，谋杀我自己。”  
男孩也笑了。他知道他没有说实话，但也没有再追问。伏地魔喜欢哈利的这一点。男孩在某些时候表现得像是一个老练的斯莱特林——事实上，这更可能是一种独属于格兰芬多的直觉。男孩总是在适当的时候表现出对他的信任，而这让他感到愉快。  
于是他慷慨地让男孩提出他的要求。显然，男孩不会特意醒着等他回来，就为了说上一句问候。  
“我想飞。”男孩眼巴巴地看了一眼摆在墙角的火弩箭，“如果可以的话——”  
伏地魔一口回绝：“不行。”  
哈利失望地叹了一口气。  
伏地魔抿着唇。  
片刻后，他说：“但我可以带你飞。”  
闻言，哈利惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

伏地魔知道自己永远会记得那个夜晚。  
久违的，他走进了花园。男孩跟在他的身边，摇摇晃晃地走着，像是随时都要倒下。他不得不在男孩身上用了一个漂浮咒，以减轻男孩双腿的负荷，又不得不用了一个保温魔咒，避免男孩被夜晚的凉风击倒。然而，即便身体虚弱无力，那双明亮的绿眼睛依旧闪着喜悦的光。男孩弯下腰，用手去触摸玫瑰柔软的花瓣。伏地魔不满地看着那朵玫瑰，生怕它刺伤男孩的指尖。  
“这是你种的吗？”哈利柔声问。  
“不，”伏地魔说，“不是我。”  
他凝视着那丛玫瑰。  
鲜红的玫瑰沐浴在月光下，令他想起男孩柔软的唇。他不知道是谁种了这些，或许是家养小精灵，或许是曾经为他打理庄园的仆人。他从未关注过这些。对他来说，这些都是无用之物。  
但哈利似乎喜欢这个。  
他注视着哈利，后者的喜悦似乎也感染了他。他的心变轻了，沉重的焦灼感稍稍退去了一些。每当他和男孩在一起时，他都会比平常镇定许多。他看着男孩温柔地抚摸那朵玫瑰，几乎要感到嫉妒了。  
于是他向着哈利伸出手。  
“来吧，”他说，“我带你飞。”  
哈利握住了他的手。  
他们升上了半空。男孩显然不适应这种没有扫帚的飞行——他惊恐地叫了一声，紧接着似乎是感到丢脸，立刻紧紧地闭了嘴。伏地魔能感到他的手被男孩握紧了。夜风从他们身边掠过，他们升上了高空，飞向远方。  
银色的月亮悬浮在他们上方。他们飞得很高，庄园在他们的眼里越变越小，伏地魔能听到从哈利那边传来的吸气声。男孩向下看去，那目光既惊恐又兴奋。他忍不住将男孩拉近了，后者几乎是立刻就缩进他的怀里，抱住了他的腰，就像落水的人抱住救命的浮木。  
即便如此，那双绿眼睛依然好奇地四处张望。他们穿过云层，飞越高山。河水在他们下方奔腾而过，伏地魔俯冲而下，带着男孩从桥下穿过，他的指尖垂下，滑过冰冷的水流。他搂着男孩，从树顶上掠过，带起的急风让树叶沙沙作响。他们飞过一个小镇，飞过一座村庄，又飞过一个小镇。他们飞到城市的上空，万家灯火坐落于他们脚下。他们在月光下接吻，稀薄的空气令他们呼吸急促。伏地魔抱着男孩，渴求他的温度。哈利热情地回应了他。待到一个吻结束，伏地魔才后知后觉地想起他忘了给自己一个保温魔咒——他几乎要被冻僵了。  
他拔出魔杖，然而在那之前，男孩已经做完了。  
“你摸起来像是一条被冻僵了的蛇，”哈利抱怨着，将魔杖塞回口袋，“你会生病的，汤姆。”  
伏地魔眨了眨眼。  
“你的体力令我吃惊，说实话，我没想到你还能使用魔杖。”他说，“别浪费魔力，男孩。你的身体比我的更重要。”  
“我还以为你会说一些‘我被你的魅力迷住所以才忘了施咒’之类的甜言蜜语，”哈利干巴巴地说，“真令人吃惊。”  
伏地魔不屑地哼了一声。“这就是婚姻的真相，”年长的巫师说，“接受现实吧，男孩。”  
“那你可不是个合格的婚姻专家。”  
“我是——只要我想，我就是。”  
哈利翻了个白眼。  
“至少我没见过马尔福一家会在结婚后调情，”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“所以——”  
哈利难以置信地看着他。  
“你的参考对象居然是马尔福！”  
“他们是纯血家庭的典范——”  
“那说明不了什么！”哈利不可置信地说，“况且，看在梅林的份上，谁会在黑魔王面前调情啊——！”  
伏地魔喷了一口鼻息。  
“而且你当时还长着一张蛇脸，”哈利同情地说，“我敢肯定，他们都吓坏了。”  
“那是一具完美的身体。”伏地魔严肃地说。  
“除了脸。”  
“除了脸……但这不重要。而且我是故意这么干的。显而易见，效果很成功。”  
“你似乎对恐吓别人有特别强的兴趣。”  
“这我不否认。”  
“你还——”  
伏地魔低下头，咬了一下男孩的嘴唇。  
哈利闭嘴了。他伸出手指，戳了一下伏地魔脸上的鳞片。  
他想起了那个被打断的仪式。这让他有些愧疚——虽然他认为伏地魔绝对是自作自受，是他让自己脸上长出鳞片的！  
“这个，”哈利问，“还能去掉吗？”  
“不喜欢？”伏地魔低声问。  
哈利摇头。  
“看起来还不错。”他诚实地说，“我更喜欢你留着它。”  
伏地魔给了他一个微笑。  
“我可以重新进行仪式，”他悄声说，“我可以控制鳞片消失，或是生成。我可以掌控它，让它长在任何地方——”  
哈利茫然地看着他。  
伏地魔给了他一个意味深长的眼神。  
“你还是太年轻了，男孩。”他说，“太年轻，没有进入大人的世界。”  
“什么？”哈利问，“我不懂——”  
“你会喜欢它的，”年长的巫师沾沾自喜地说，“我想到了一个好主意——你会喜欢的。”  
哈利警惕地看着他。  
“说实话，我不是很期待。”他嘟囔道，“你的主意总是令人不安。”  
伏地魔假装没听到他的话。  
“等你好起来，”他轻声说，“你就会知道了。”  
他们沉默了。  
冷风从他们之间呼啸而过。他们悬浮在天与地之间，身旁除了对方，什么也没有。  
“如果我死了——”哈利说。  
“你不会死的，”伏地魔说，“你会活下来。”  
“如果我死了，”哈利坚持道，“记得把我和我的父母埋在一起。”  
伏地魔沉默了。  
“汤姆，”哈利叹了口气，“你必须正视死亡。”他感觉自己听起来像是邓布利多。  
不出所料，伏地魔的反应十分激烈。  
“你的死，还是我的死？”男人尖锐地说，“我不想谈论这个，男孩。如果你真的死了，我会把你烧成灰，装在花瓶里，摆在我的书桌上。如果你不想遭受这种对待，你最好拼尽全力活下来。”  
哈利又叹了一口气。他抬起头，亲了一下男人的下巴。  
“你必须面对现实，”他喃喃道，“不是所有生命都能被你留下。”  
回应他的是伏地魔凶狠的吻。  
他们在空中纠缠了好一会儿， 最终也没能争论出一个结果。直到下方城市的灯火开始熄灭，黑暗开始重新笼罩大地，他们才往回飞去。  
伏地魔抱着男孩，从窗户飞进房间。男孩在他的怀中几乎睡着了——在回程到一半时，哈利就闭上了眼睛，只对他的话发出一些意味不明的回应的哼哼声。他将男孩放到床上，盖上了被子。  
梅林知道，他有多想躺下去，睡一个好觉。  
他看着男孩的脸。之前因为激动而泛起的红晕退去了，男孩看起来就像大理石一般苍白。如果不是那微微起伏的胸膛，伏地魔会怀疑他已经死了。  
但他还活着。  
“晚安，哈利。”他轻声说。  
他转过身，离开了房间。  
他的研究还差最后一步。  
但他已经没有时间了。  
这一次，他必须成功。


	10. Chapter 10

伏地魔痛恨这种感觉。

汤姆·里德尔憎恨死亡。他不理解怎么会有人情愿让死神带走自己的生命。如果牺牲别人能让他活下来，他会这样做的，并且已经这样做了。

但他不能用同样的手段挽回哈利的生命。他知道，男孩不会同意的。他不能用夺魂咒操纵男孩杀人，那是无用的。灵魂的主人必须自愿撕破灵魂才能创造出魂器。他毫不怀疑哈利对魂器的厌恶，因此他识趣地没有在男孩面前提起。

哈利的天真的正义感成了妨碍他的绊脚石。他从未像现在这样如此痛恨格兰芬多的鲁莽和无知。可行的办法几乎完全被堵死了，他不能让男孩创造一个魂器，也不能为他重塑躯壳（那同样需要男孩自身的意志作用）。哈利表现出来的对死亡的无畏令他恐惧，他怀疑男孩会欣然接受死亡，甚至当死神将绞索套在他的脖子上时，他也不会挣扎一下！

显而易见，这全都是邓布利多的错！

他愤怒地喷了一口鼻息。

此刻，他正在里德尔府里，进行他最后的实验。如果哈利不这么固执、这么难以对付，他绝不会采用这个方法。

他袭击了一个老巫师（看在梅林的份上，他真的很老了），闯进了后者的家门，掠夺了那些宝贵的研究资料。那段时间，他简直就像一个暴力的匪徒，带着他的食死徒们，闯进别人的家门，将魔杖尖抵在无数个著名的男巫女巫的脖子上，用那种轻柔的语调和他们进行谈判，要求他们交出研究成果。

“那根本不算谈判，”某一次，他听到马尔福对斯内普抱怨，“我的名声已经毁了，全毁了。”

总之，他袭击了很多人。不完全是为了男孩——当然，他怎么可能为了波特做这些事！这些掠夺很大一部分是为了他的计划，当然，还有一些是为了哈利……为了他的魂器。

他搅拌着坩埚，叹了口气，将汗湿的头发往后捋去。

他知道，自己应该专注于眼前的实验。他的研究已经到了最关键的一步，容不下半点闪失。但那种莫名的情绪抓挠着他的心脏，仿佛一块大石压在他的胸口，令他喘不过气来。他甚至不得不停下来，握着手腕，感受自己的心跳频率，以确保自己处于健康状态。

他开始不明白自己的想法。每当他碰上波特，一切就乱了套。他还记得曾经的那个自己——野心勃勃、意气风发，为宏伟的目标而奔波。那时他的心与他的大脑是一体的，它们合作无间，为他的永生出谋划策，为他的事业添砖加瓦。他分析自己的思想，就像分析别人的思想一样。他将自己的想法从大脑里抽出来，分门别类，丢弃那些无用的、软弱的部分，让剩下的每个想法都待在它们该起作用的地方。仇恨、愤怒、欣喜、愉悦——他对它们一视同仁，将它们统统化作野心的燃料。正因如此，他不会迷茫，不会疲惫。他永远也不会失去方向，也不会感到绝望。绝望的想法在第一时间就被他用理智剔除了，他信心十足，野心勃勃地想在魔法界大展拳脚。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福将他的这种行为称之为“自我洗脑”，他对此嗤之以鼻。他的情绪永远在理智的把控中，如同绕着恒星旋转的行星，永远都在自己的轨道上，不会偏离分毫。他为此感到无比的自豪——没有人能操控他，他是自己的主人！

直到他遇到哈利·波特。

几乎就在瞬间，他引以为豪的理智碎成了渣，而他的心被搅得乱七八糟，再不受他聪明的头脑的控制了。

他和波特的灵魂交流对他来说简直就是一场酷刑。他知道，哈利也能感受到他的情感。但他相信，他的情感与男孩相比实在太微不足道了。那个鲁莽的孩子只是不管不顾地将所有的思绪向他倾泻而下，但他的心却那样小，小得无法容纳过多的感受。那些复杂的、滚烫的感觉涌入他的心脏，蛮横地将他的野心和理性挤到了一边。他胆战心惊地试图将它们赶出去，却被恶狠狠地反咬了一口，那些东西在腐蚀他的大脑，让他变成了另一个人，另一种存在……他不再是那个无所不能的黑魔王，他变成了一个脆弱的凡人，一个为他人苦恼的可怜虫。

他不知道该如何形容那种感受。他仿佛又死了一次，又仿佛重新活了一次。命运给他们开了一个巨大的玩笑。他们的灵魂被联系在一起，互相体验了对方的人生。前一秒，他们还恨不能杀死对方，而后一秒，他们就被迫互相理解，握手言和。

他开始感到痛苦，他想要回到哈利身边。只有当他坐在男孩身边时，他的内心才能稍稍平静。但他知道，他的男孩正在与朋友见面，他不能去打扰。

他能感到时间的流逝。每天晚上，当他前往哈利的房间，检查男孩的身体时，他都深切地感受到这一点。他伸出手，试图用魔法挽救一切。时间却从他的指缝间迅速滑走，裹挟着男孩的生命，飞快地向着死亡奔去。

他在和死神赛跑。

而他不知道自己能不能赢。

>>>

哈利知道，自己快死了。

他的伙伴没有提到这个话题，但他们对此都心知肚明。有几次，在以为他看不见的地方，赫敏用那种悲伤的看着他。女孩的眼眶总是在谈话的时候泛红，哈利和罗恩都没有揭穿她，只是在那个时候，他们会不约而同地沉默下来。黑色的寂静在他们之间蔓延，如同一个空虚的黑洞，吞噬了曾经的欢笑和快乐。

“一切都会好的，”罗恩安慰似的说，“一切都会好的。”然而，他的声音苍白而虚弱，甚至连他自己都骗不过。

偶尔，哈利会怀疑自己有些精神失常。有几次，他试图拿自己的死亡开玩笑，让他的朋友们开心起来，换回的却是赫敏崩溃的咆哮。有那么一瞬间，她看起来像极了韦斯莱夫人和麦格教授的混合体，罗恩那敬畏的表情证明了这一点。

“你会好起来的！”年轻的女巫严厉地说，“别开这种玩笑了！”

哈利只好苦笑。

事实上，与伏地魔的反应相比，女孩的反应还不算太糟。

他还记得某天晚上，年长的巫师精疲力尽地来到他的房间，情绪是肉眼可见的低沉。他从未见过这么沮丧的伏地魔——大多数时候，男人都带着一种冷静的疯狂，那双红色的眼睛从未如此黯淡，简直像是即将熄灭的火苗，只在黑色的余烬中泛出一点红光。

“嘿，你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“好极了，”伏地魔阴沉地回答，“一切顺利。”

“你事实上，听起来像是马上要给我定棺材了，”哈利干巴巴地说，“顺便说一句，我喜欢大理石的——”

一只手掐住他的喉咙，打断了他的话。

“闭嘴，男孩。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，“我不想听到这些——”

如果是在平时，哈利一定会毫不在意地反驳他，让他别自作多情了。他才不在意伏地魔喜欢听什么，他又不是那群一天到晚跟在男人身后转悠、随时跪下来亲他袍角的食死徒。

“你会活下来，或者我现在就会杀了你。”年长的巫师用那种危险的轻柔语调说，“我说到做到。”

他是认真的。

哈利战栗地意识到这一点。

在确认他不会再说胡话后，男人松开了手指。

“有时候，我真的不理解你在想些什么。”哈利嘟囔道，“奇怪的家伙。”

伏地魔没有回答。

无论如何，与暴怒时的伏地魔相比，就连乌姆里奇都显得和蔼可亲，更别提他的朋友们了。

“抱歉，”哈利说，“我只是……想开个玩笑。”

赫敏轻轻捶了他一下，眼眶依然泛着红。

“我们会陪着你的，哈利。”她轻声说，“我们一直都在。”

她履行了她的承诺。

直到哈利停止呼吸的那一刻，她都始终陪在他的身边。

>>>

而魔法界的众人对此一无所知。

罗恩和赫敏无法向其他人说出哈利的具体情况。这是那个男人——伏地魔——对他们唯一的要求。作为保守秘密的交换，他们可以继续来探望哈利，陪他度过最艰难的那段时光。

罗恩不知道该怎么面对他的母亲。他自觉自己是一个大大咧咧的男孩，有时候或许乐观得有些过了头——在这方面，他与双胞胎有些相似。但哪怕是他，也无法说出“哈利会好起来的”之类的话。在刚开始时，他确实抱着乐观的想法，或许神秘人会救他的朋友——他真的这样期待过。

因此，当他的母亲小心翼翼地向他打听哈利的消息时，他退缩了。不是因为他母亲失望的眼神，也不是因为他父亲沉重的叹息。他只是不明白为什么一切都必须由哈利来承担。梅林在上，他的朋友甚至还没度过他的十七岁生日！

他和赫敏一起欺骗他的母亲，告诉她一切都好，哈利的身体已经好多了。他们无法说出哈利摘除腺体的事，也无法说出哈利的病况。否则，他毫不怀疑伏地魔会立刻杀到陋居来，用魔杖收割他们一家人的生命。

他们只能在心中祈求，祈求会有奇迹发生，祈求他们不必在年轻时就早早参加朋友的葬礼。

然而一切依然发生了。

>>>

那是一个昏暗的下午。

银绿色的窗帘被拉开了。透过窗户，能看到乌云阴沉沉地垂在花园上方，像是厚重的灰黑色帷幕。沉闷的雷声在远处响起，银紫色的闪电时而撕碎天空，划出一道闪烁的火花。沉闷的空气中混杂着湿润的泥土味。一场暴雨正在天空中酝酿。

这天下午，哈利的情绪特别高涨。似乎是大雨唤醒了他对外界的热爱，他要求他的朋友们将他扶起来，让他坐到窗前，看看那场即将到来的暴雨。他们照着他的话做了，虽然看起来不大情愿。哈利知道赫敏认为他应该躺在床上休息，但他假装没看见女孩担忧的眼神。

他们将窗户打开了一条小缝，避免风直接吹到他的身上。然而后者似乎一点也不在意这些，他贪婪地向着窗户探过身去，似乎是想将脑袋伸出窗外，感受一下自然的风。

“你还记得我们对赫奇帕奇的那场比赛——”罗恩对他说。

哈利点点头。“那可真是一场……特别的比赛。”他喃喃道。

“什么？”赫敏迷惑不解。

“我们三年级的那场比赛——格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇——那天的雨可大了！”罗恩叫道，“你不可能忘了这个……！”

“就是那场比赛，你还对我的眼镜用了一个防水防湿咒。”哈利微笑着提醒她。

“噢！”赫敏的眼神亮了。显然，她想起了那件事。

“那场比赛可真够呛，”罗恩感叹道，“你在空中被风吹得摇摇晃晃，我们在下面可担心了。”

“太危险了，”赫敏说，“他们应该把比赛延迟——”

“延迟比赛？”罗恩叫道，“不可能，赫敏。那可是魁地奇！”

哈利笑了。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“他当时受伤了！”她说，“你只记得比赛！”

罗恩无视了她的话。“可惜我们没能抓到金色飞贼。”他回忆道，“都是摄魂怪的错——不过你在下一场比赛就掌握了守护神咒，还把假扮摄魂怪的马尔福和弗林特吓坏了！”

“你一定记得他们被黑布缠成一团的样子。麦格教授看起来像是想给他们一人扣上一百分……不过她还是扣了他们五十分！梅林啊，那天斯莱特林的沙漏几乎要空了！”

赫敏也笑了起来。

“那个场面太精彩了，兄弟。我一辈子都会记得这个。等你的身体恢复了，我们一定要再去打一场魁地奇。我们，加上弗雷德和乔治，还有查理和比尔。在周末的时候去玩一个下午，怎么样？”

“哈利？”

罗恩轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。

男孩没有动静。

“哈利？”赫敏轻声叫他的名字。

黑发男孩的眼睛闭上了。

他的脸上还挂着满足的微笑。

窗外，暴雨倾盆而下。

>>>

哈利醒来时，发现自己正面部朝下，倒在地上。

他费了好大的力气，才将自己的脸从地上拔了起来。他感到浑身无力，骨头里像是灌满了铅。他将自己从地上撑起来，睁开眼睛，向四周张望。

白雾，视线所及之处，皆是一片白雾。他看不到其他东西，也看不清有没有其他人。他希望没有——因为他此刻正一丝不挂地坐在地上，赤裸的大腿和臀部能感到下方的地面。他希望自己能有一件衣服，或是一套蔽体的长袍……

下一刻，他就在不远处看到了一套黑色的长袍。

他困惑地皱了皱眉，向四周张望了一下，确定没有看到其他人后——他一点都不期待在预言家日报上看到《救世主在户外裸奔》之类的消息——他撑着沉重的身体走了过去，弯腰用手指戳了戳那件长袍。

长袍一动不动，没有丝毫反应。

他松了一口气，迫不及待地穿上了它。干燥柔软的布料令他满意地叹了口气。直到这时，他才放下心来，开始打量周围的环境。

多么奇妙的地方……到处都是浓浓的明亮的白雾，他仿佛陷入了浓雾的世界。就在他抬脚往前走去的时候，白雾在他的旁边变化、成形。他看清了自己脚下的地面，看清了上方明亮的玻璃圆顶。他仿佛身在一个宫殿之中，然而这里空空荡荡，什么也没有——

有什么东西扯了一下他的袍袖。

他猛地回过头，视线不由自主地下移。

一个面色苍白的黑发男孩面无表情地看着他。他的袍袖还被男孩紧紧攥在手里，那块可怜的布料已经被扯皱了。

他看着那双熟悉的红色眼睛，感到一口气梗在胸口。

“汤……汤姆？”他结结巴巴地问。

男孩严肃地看着他，对这个名字没有任何反应。

哈利强压下心里的诡异感，还想要说话——

“你见到他了。”一个熟悉的声音轻快地说。

哈利倒吸一口凉气。

他转回头。远处，阿不思·邓布利多正向他走来。那双锐利的蓝眼睛在半月形眼镜后闪着光，银白的胡子和头发依然闪亮。他穿着浅紫色星星长袍，看起来和生前没什么两样。

“哈利，”邓布利多说，“没想到会在这里见到你。我想我们需要谈谈，如果你愿意的话——我们走吧。”他朝着哈利身后的男孩和蔼地点了点头。后者立刻缩回了哈利身后，双手紧紧地攥着哈利的袍子，只露出一双眼睛，警惕地打量邓布利多的动作。

好在，邓布利多很快就朝前走去。哈利费力地让男孩松开他的袍子——梅林，这孩子和伏地魔一样倔强！那十根细细的手指死死抓着那块皱巴巴的布料，他好不容易才让他的手指松开。他牵着男孩的手，跟着邓布利多向前走去。

他们在其中三张椅子上坐下。黑发男孩的椅子紧靠着哈利，他的身体紧紧贴着哈利，几乎半个人都靠在哈利的身上。哈利甚至有些怀疑，如果没有邓布利多在场，男孩可能会直接坐到他的腿上。

“您不是……不是已经死了吗？”一坐下来，哈利就迫不及待地问。

邓布利多向他眨眨眼。

“是啊。”他说，“我已经死了。”

哈利困惑地看着他。“那么，我也死了吗？”他问。

“你也死了吗？”邓布利多若有所思地看着他，“不……我认为没有。”

那双蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒。

“可是，我记得我已经死了，”哈利犹豫地说，“我坐在窗户前，罗恩和赫敏在我身边——”

他似乎听到邓布利多轻轻笑了一声。

在他身边的男孩绷紧了身体。

哈利安抚地拍了拍男孩的背。不知为什么，他对男孩有一种莫名的感觉——他为男孩的亲近感到高兴，又感到一种奇妙的厌恶。男孩和幼年的伏地魔长得一模一样，那张漂亮的脸蛋还没有长开，甚至还带着一点点婴儿肥，也看不到一点蛇类的影子。总而言之，他看上去像是一个讨人喜欢的完美孩子的模板。

“有的时候，死亡并不是一件容易的事，”邓布利多向他眨眨眼，“尤其是在有一个人拼命地想要挽救你的性命的情况下……”

“伏地魔。”哈利喃喃说。

_大雨瓢泼而下。_

_“他死了！”赫敏冲着房间门口，歇斯底里地大喊，“他死了！”_

_罗恩紧紧地握着她的肩膀，让她不要冲过去揍那个男人。那个令人畏惧的黑发男人站在房间门口，浑身湿透，脸色苍白近乎透明，仿佛从地狱里爬上来的恶鬼。_

_一个家养小精灵站在男人的旁边，浑身都在颤抖。_

_伏地魔没有理会女孩的话。他大步走进房间，雨水顺着他的长袍流下，在地毯上拖出一道深色的印痕。_

_他伸出手，绝望地去试探男孩的鼻息。_

_他的指尖只感受到一片冰凉。_

_窗外，轰隆隆的雷声在天边炸响。闪电蛛网似的瞬间爬满了天空，苍穹一片刺眼的白亮。黑色的急风撞击着窗户，发出可怖的砰砰声。_

_呼啸的风声被阻隔在窗外，仿佛鬼魂痛苦的叹息。_

“可是，这又是怎么回事呢？”哈利大声问，仿佛这样就能解决他的困惑似的，“这又是哪里呢？”

邓布利多依然用那种慈祥的眼神看着他。

“这就要问你了，亲爱的孩子。”他说，“你认为这是哪里呢？”

哈利环顾四周。

“看起来，像是国王十字车站。”他犹豫地说，“但是没有车，也没有人……”

邓布利多的眼睛闪烁着愉快的亮光。

“这就要看你自己了，”他说，“我的孩子，一切都要看你的选择。”

哈利皱眉。

“既然是车站，就一定会有发车的时间。”邓布利多说，“我们还可以谈谈，在火车到来之前，我们还有谈话的时间——”

“那个誓言。”哈利说。

邓布利多的笑容消失了。

那一瞬间，他显得像一个普通的苦恼的老人。

“是啊，那个誓言。”他说，“那个奇怪的誓言……”他看起来惭愧极了。

哈利逼迫自己不要软下心来。他必须从邓布利多嘴里听到真相，那个荒唐的誓言，将他卖给伏地魔的誓言……

他坚定地看着邓布利多，用眼神表达自己的决心。

邓布利多叹了一口气。

那双蓝眼睛里的光黯淡了下去。

“我的孩子，或许你还记得那个誓言。”邓布利多说，“两个人不能同时活下来……”

“是啊。”哈利干巴巴地说，“当然，我还记得。”

“事实上，有一个打破誓言的方法。”老人为难地交叉双手的手指，看起来十分惭愧，“可是，我认为你和伏地魔都不会采用这个办法——”

哈利有了一种不祥的预感。

“魔法界的灵魂誓言。”邓布利多说，“当一方死去时，另一方也无法存活。这是常用于……情人间的一种誓言。事实上，并不多见。几乎没有人愿意使用它，因为它实在太危险，太不可控。”

“你让我和伏地魔结婚，因为你认为这样一来伏地魔就会和我缔结灵魂誓言。”哈利不知道该摆出什么表情，“这怎么可能——”

“如果你们不缔结誓言，那么你们最终必定会有一方死去。”邓布利多严肃地说，“在伏地魔标记你的那一刻，预言就已经启动了。你们不能让它停下，只能用灵魂誓言将它抵消。哪怕你们不再互相仇视对方，命运也会将你们分开……”

“不再互相仇视……这怎么可能！”哈利睁大了眼，“该死的，我当然恨他，而且他也恨我——”

他甚至没有在意自己在邓布利多面前说了脏话。

邓布利多朝着紧贴着哈利的黑发男孩歪了歪头。“我可不这么认为，”他轻快地说，“你做的很好，哈利。你已经打败了他——以最正当的形式。”

“什么？”

“爱，哈利。”邓布利多叹息似的说，“你拥有爱的能力。这让你变得不可战胜。”

哈利忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“你以后会明白的，我的孩子。”邓布利多轻声说，“爱，永远是最伟大的力量……”

“誓言。”哈利提醒他，试图将话题拉回正轨。

“对，誓言。”邓布利多又叹了一口气。

“一开始，我提出要立下这个誓言时，伏地魔也觉得我疯了。他认为我是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜——当然，在他的眼里，除了他以外的其他人都是无可救药的傻瓜。但当我告诉他你是他的魂器后，他改变了他的态度。他的立场转变了……他需要你活下来，为此必须消除预言的影响。何况，只要他愿意立下誓言，他就可以轻而易举地掌控英国魔法界。他没有拒绝的理由。”

“可他并没有和我缔结灵魂誓言，”哈利说，“显然，他改变了主意。”

“是的。”邓布利多承认，“他说他不会将生命和一个即将死去的人绑在一起……我将你切除腺体的事告诉了他，他立刻就拒绝了我的提议，打算寻求其他办法。”

“然后你就这样把英国魔法界交给了他？”哈利难以置信地问。

邓布利多疲惫地看着他。

“我已经很老了，孩子。”他说，“我能感受到生命的流逝，还有那个夺去我生命的诅咒……我已经无法阻止伏地魔，也无法再继续率领凤凰社。我的生命已经走到了尽头……而你，我的孩子。”邓布利多直视着他的眼睛，“在我原本的计划中，你会成为凤凰社新的精神旗帜，最后在与伏地魔的决斗中死去。你会消灭其他魂器，最后消灭自己，而其他人会杀死伏地魔——这就是我原来的计划。”

“如果你因此怨恨我，我不会感到奇怪。”老人说，“这是我的计划，没有其他任何人知道这个计划，除了斯内普。我把这个计划告诉了他，确保他让你知道这件事，让你从容地走向死亡……”

“你把这件事告诉了斯内普，”哈利喃喃道，“可他是……”

邓布利多沉重地摇了摇头。

“有关这件事，或许你应该亲自去问斯内普教授。”邓布利多说，“我不能与你谈论这件事，这是我对他的承诺。”

“那你为什么改变主意了呢？”哈利问，“你明明安排好了一切……”

邓布利多悲伤地看着他。

“因为我看到了一种新的可能，”他说，“如果这个可能能够变成现实，那么没有人需要牺牲，没有人会死亡。唯一需要牺牲的，就是你，我的孩子……但这或许能拯救你的生命。”他躲开了哈利的目光，接着说，“如果你能用爱束缚伏地魔，那么魔法界就能恢复和平——”

“显而易见，我没有成功。”哈利干巴巴地说，“他的野心已经扩张到欧洲了。”

邓布利多叹了一口气，他看起来更苍老了。

“你已经付出够多了，哈利。”他说，“我做了很多错事，包括你的童年，你遭遇的危险……有时候，我会想你肩上的担子是不是太重了，但你是预言中的孩子，这是你必须面对的事……”

“在德思礼家的遭遇可不是必须面对的事……”

“是的，我做了很多错事……我想要弥补，却已经太迟了。如果伏地魔也不能修复你的腺体，那么恐怕其他治疗师也做不到。我希望你能活下来，无论如何，你还是个孩子，不该早早就被卷入这场战争。”

“你后悔了？”

“是的，我后悔了。”邓布利多苦笑。“所以我没能实施我的计划，而是与伏地魔立下了誓言，将希望寄托在看似缥缈的感情……寄托在你的身上。”

“我可能被他杀死，”哈利指责道，“难道你没想过这一点吗？”

“我倒是认为，如果伏地魔能对谁产生感情，那么那个人只可能是你。”邓布利多避开他的眼神说，“毕竟，你对他来说是特别的。非常特别。”

哈利哼了一声。

“我不期待你原谅我，哈利。”邓布利多说，“你可以恨我，但请不要放弃……不要放弃希望。”

“我没有恨你，我知道你所做的一切都是为了打败伏地魔，而不是为了自己的野心……之类的事。”哈利说，“但是，我已经死了……恐怕你的计划又一次失败了。”

“我不这么认为。”邓布利多轻声说，“我倒是觉得你已经成功了。”

“希望如此。”哈利嘟囔着说。

_伏地魔感受到了胸口传来的痛苦。_

_他的心脏收缩着，血液在他的血管里结冰。他抱着男孩，让男孩的脸贴在他的胸口。哈利的脸上还带着淡淡的微笑，男孩看上去就像是睡着了，似乎下一刻就会睁开眼，用那双桀骜不驯的绿眼睛瞪着他。_

_他的另一只手笨拙地在长袍的口袋里摸索，掏出了一个小小的玻璃瓶。鲜红的液体在里面缓缓流淌，旋转。他想要用手指拔开瓶塞，手指却颤抖得连握紧瓶身都做不到。_

_有那么一瞬间，他甚至忘记了自己是一个巫师。不知过了多久，他想起这件事，急急忙忙地用魔杖朝玻璃瓶轻点一下，瓶塞立刻跳开了。_

_“你、你要做什么？”那个女孩在他旁边问，“他已经死了……”_

_伏地魔没有回应她的话。_

_他仰头将药水含进口中，俯下身，吻住了哈利的唇。_

_在他的身后，罗恩和赫敏发出了濒死的吸气声。_

哈利和邓布利多之间陷入了沉默。

轻微的、有节奏的嗒嗒声在空旷的大厅里回想——是幼年的伏地魔在无聊地用脚拍打地面。黑发的男孩满脸厌倦地听着他们的谈话。自始至终，男孩的目光都坚决地投注在哈利身上，间或打量这个空荡荡的大厅，没有分给邓布利多半点眼神。

“那么，我该怎么办呢？”哈利问，“我该去哪里？如果我死了的话，我该留在这里吗？”

“关于这件事，”邓布利多说，“你可以选择回去，或者搭上一列火车……如果这里是车站，那应该会有火车，不是吗？”

“火车会将我带到哪里？”

“往前。”邓布利多简单地说。

“你认为我应该回去吗？”哈利问。

“这取决于你，我的孩子。”邓布利多说，“这是你的选择。”

哈利沉默了。

在他的身边，黑发的男孩看着他。那双红色的眼睛令他心烦意乱，让他忍不住想起那个年长版本的男人。

“我想，我已经做出了选择。”哈利郁闷地说，“事实上，这甚至算不上选择。”

邓布利多微笑了。

他们三人从椅子上站了起来。

“可是，”当一切消散在明亮的白雾中时，哈利大声问，“我该怎么回去呢？”

“跟着指引你的人，”邓布利多的身影逐渐隐没在雾中，“你会找到回程的方向。”

黑发的男孩握住了哈利的手。

他们开始向前走去。

_哈利的唇是冰冷的。_

_那点余温早就消散在了空气中。他来得太迟了，太迟了——他只差了一步，只要再早一点，他就可以挽救哈利的生命。他可以弥补一切，他已经找到了让哈利和他一样永生的办法。_

_只要再早一点，早一点。_

_他掐着哈利软绵绵的脖颈，逼迫后者将药水吞下去。然而，男孩的躯壳毫无反应，就像一个失去了灵魂的人偶。他的手掐得太用力了，他甚至怀疑自己会将男孩的脖颈掐断。他甚至想要剖开男孩的身体，直接将药水灌进去。_

_他费尽心思让男孩将药水喝下，疯狂的想法在他的脑海中此起彼伏，他试图去感受哈利的灵魂，绝望地想要找到男孩存在的痕迹。_

_他什么也没有找到。_

哈利和男孩行走在明亮的雾气中。

黑发的男孩拉着他的手，默不作声地走在他的身边。每当他走错方向时，就适时地拉他一把，示意他正确的方向。

哈利不知道他们走了多久。一路上，男孩对他的回应都非常简短，就好像多说一个字都嫌累似的。大多数情况下，都是哈利一个人在自言自语，而男孩闷不吭声。很快，哈利觉得自己也累了——于是他们两个人都不做声了。

直到男孩拉着他，停下了脚步。

“汤姆？”哈利疑惑地问。

黑发男孩看着他，那双红色的眼睛闪烁着某种挣扎的情绪。过了一会儿，似乎是他内心的斗争有了结果——他猛地向哈利扑了过去，抱住了他的腰，将头埋进了他的怀里。

“嘿！”哈利被他吓了一跳，“我还没——！”

还没等他说完，男孩就抱着他，用力往前一撞。

哈利瞬间失去了平衡。

他往后倒去，和男孩一起坠入明亮的雾气中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我 恨 XZ  
> 他和他的粉丝逼得我不得不在四个平台发文……我快困傻了我的舍友都睡了我还在发文……AO3被墙了之后翻墙也好慢，每次加载都等半天，晕了


	11. Chapter 11

哈利又一次醒来。  
这一次，他没有躺在白雾上。他的后背紧贴着柔软的土地。青草的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，暖洋洋的阳光洒在他的脸上。  
他没有动弹——他无法动弹。他的手脚沉重得像是灌了铅，眼皮仿佛被黏住了。他的眼珠不安地转动着，试图睁开眼睛看看外面的世界。  
他的头枕在什么坚硬冰冷的东西上面。过了好一会儿，他意识到那是伏地魔的大腿。他能听到布料窸窸窣窣的摩擦声、羊皮纸翻动的哗哗声以及羽毛笔笔尖在纸面上移动的沙沙声。黑暗中，他的听力愈加敏锐。他几乎能听到伏地魔轻微的呼吸声。他能感到男人的指尖拨弄着他的发梢，抚摸着他的头发。他的脑袋自然地靠在伏地魔的大腿上，说实话，这一点也不舒服。男人的大腿又冷又硬，和柔软的鹅毛枕有天壤之别。  
哈利聚精会神地挣扎，试图让男人意识到他已经醒了的事实。他像是被锁在了一个牢固的人形铁笼里，连抬起手指都做不到。鸟类扑扇翅膀的声音在他头顶响起，哈利猜测那是一只猫头鹰。他猜对了。抚摸着他头发的手离开了，他能听到纸张折叠的声音，以及猫头鹰独特的轻柔的鸣叫。  
他猜测这是伏地魔在传送他的命令。当他们在床上鬼混时——在那段特殊的时期——伏地魔也是用这种方法来传达他的命令。每当这时，哈利总是大着胆子将头靠在年长巫师的肩膀上，趁机窥探后者的命令。那根黑色的羽毛笔唰唰地在羊皮纸上移动，吐出毒液般的黑色墨水，尖锐的笔尖几乎将纸面划破。哈利发现男人特别喜欢讥讽自己的追随者——特别是对那些有不忠嫌疑的食死徒，他的信总是连讥带讽，令人想起炫耀自己锋利毒牙的蛇。  
“你在拖我的后腿，男孩。”  
伏地魔的声音很平静。  
有那么一瞬间，哈利以为年长的巫师知道他已经醒了。然而他很快就意识到对方不过是在自言自语。如果在平时，伏地魔一定不会对他念叨这些事情——欧洲魔法界的现状啦，食死徒的愚蠢啦，以及各种各样、与黑魔王的身份不相匹配的话。  
比如——  
“你是对的，”伏地魔说，“从某方面来说，做黑魔王真的傻透了——除了能随便折磨人这一点之外，简直半点好处都捞不到。你必须处理成山的文件，否则那些愚蠢的食死徒就会冲进你的房间，跪在你的脚下恳求你的饶恕，因为他们没了详细的说明指导就什么也做不好。”  
比如——  
“马尔福一家被我吓坏了，”幸灾乐祸的语调，“他们在商量着要把德拉科送去欧洲，或者日本，或者随便什么地方。我不得不告诉他们我很看重小马尔福的潜质，正在思考要不要把他投放到欧洲战场上去。卢修斯被吓坏了。这是一个十分有效的威胁，哪怕我并没有真的打算这样做。”  
比如——  
“我希望贝拉能更加重视她的丈夫。他们应该要一个孩子，将他们的家族传承下去。她有些疯疯癫癫的，还总是觊觎我的肉体，但这些都不是大问题。我很庆幸她打不过我，她看着我的眼神比狼人看鲜肉的表情还狂热，如果她能放弃爬上我的床，我会更加享受她的忠诚。”  
除此之外，哈利还被迫听完了一整套纯血家族和魔法界的八卦新闻。情节包括乱伦、爱情决斗、婚外恋、多人游戏之类种种琐事。他不知道伏地魔是从哪里知道这些事的，后者看起来实在不像是会关注这些消息的人——但他确实对这些事情了如指掌，地点人物时间全都一清二楚，还颇为得意地提到他手里捏着不少魔法部高层不光彩的把柄。  
他还说出了他的混乱情史。说实话，那确实是一团乱麻。就连伏地魔自己也捋不清到底他到底被卷进了多少个爱情漩涡。但令人惊奇的是，他永远都能抽身而退，不受半点损伤。他还颇为愤恨地提到曾经有交往对象怀疑他是阳痿，于是他故作受伤地和那个人分了手——完完全全处于受害者的位置，占据了道德的制高点。他将自己不沾情欲的原因归咎为他需要为了他的事业奋斗，没有时间浪费在这些事情上。  
那时他已经有了不少追随者，送到他床上的Omega也越来越多。作为一个正常的、还没来得及隔绝欲望（自我阉割）的Alpha，他确实有生理需求。但是几次之后，大家都知道了他在床上的粗暴程度更甚床下，哪怕是最优秀的Omega也难以承受他的折磨。于是很快他又获得了平静，再没有Omega敢于爬上他的床了。  
哈利并不反感听到这些。他始终对年长巫师的过去抱有好奇。从伏地魔的口中听到他的过去是一种难得的新奇体验，在大多数时候男人都将过去视为耻辱——他并不常说起过去的事，除非他想要炫耀他的功绩或是用情史来证明他的魅力。哈利听他在博金博克时如何将那些“肤浅的傻瓜”迷得死去活来，然后毫不留情地掏空他们的家藏和钱包。在离开博金博克之后，他开始前往世界各地旅行，和危险的巫师们混在一起，并且奇迹般地保住了性命（当然，他从不将自己置于无法解决的危险之下）。那些冒险经历称得上惊心动魄，好几次他不得不杀死与自己同行的巫师，也好几次差点被同行的巫师杀死。他整夜整夜地不睡觉，一双眼睛熬得通红，就为了从同伴手里保住自己的性命。哈利无法理解怎么会有人喜欢将自己置于这种可怕的境地——相互怀疑、相互残杀，为了探索所谓的“魔法的奥秘”结伴而行，又为了抢夺对方的成果而进行谋杀。  
很快，伏地魔就彻底放飞了他的本性。他开始兴致勃勃地说起使用黑魔法的一百零八种方法，包括如何把人切片、如何让人最大程度地承受痛苦而不死去。哈利一点也不想听鬼故事，但他只是一个不能动的大型人偶，只能躺在地上接受伏地魔的摆弄。他无法抗议也无法说话。刚开始被横抱起来时，他还会感到一点点羞耻。几次之后他就麻木了，任由伏地魔将他抱来抱去，把玩他的手指，抚摸他的头发，就好像他真的成了一个巨大的洋娃娃似的。  
“尼克·勒梅最近总是在找我的麻烦。”伏地魔抱怨，“我不过是拿走了他的资料——甚至还留下了他的性命！如果不是你，我也没必要再回去找他。这和我预期的效果不一样……你应该在喝下药水的时候就醒来，而不是软绵绵地躺在这里，简直就像死了一样。”  
哈利忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。  
他能感到伏地魔在摩挲他的额头，描画那道伤疤。  
“我们会有一场婚礼，”伏地魔小声说，“会有一个灵魂誓言，还会有一个巨大的金色飞贼蛋糕——如果你想的话，还可以加上一个火弩箭，或者直接做出一个魁地奇球队。不用担心钱的问题，我们有大把的金加隆……斯内普在寻找斯拉格霍恩，他可以当我们的证婚人。”伏地魔冷笑一声，“那只狡猾的狐狸确实善于躲藏，但他逃不过食死徒的搜寻……如果有必要的话我会发出通缉，确保在婚礼到来前把他抓住。”  
哈利有心张嘴抗议，最终只能无力地在内心为斯拉格霍恩教授发出一声同情的悲叹。  
“我们可以邀请凤凰社的那些人，还有我的食死徒，”伏地魔沾沾自喜地说，“我已经安排好了——完完全全安排好了。这会是一个完美的婚礼，不会有人捣乱、也不会有矛盾发生。预言家日报的记者被禁止进入婚礼现场，我知道你不喜欢他们，那群聒噪的只会造谣的麻雀……”  
伏地魔沉思着。  
“当然，前提是你可能够在这之前醒来。我可不想和一个没有知觉的救世主参加婚礼，凤凰社的那些人一定会将屋顶掀翻——虽然我可以避免这件事发生，但在婚礼上使用索命咒肯定不是好主意。所以我决定采取温和一些的方法，比如在来宾的食物里放入某种致命魔药，只有乖乖参加婚礼的人才能在婚礼结束后领到解药……”  
哈利在内心发出了一声哀嚎。  
他都能预料到当伏地魔宣布这件事时婚礼现场灾难般的氛围。就像是——  
“嘿！你们喝的饮料和酒里都放了毒药——所以乖乖坐好，不要闹事。”  
这将会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难，灾难！  
他拼死挣扎着和看不见的束缚对抗。那股禁锢着他的力量减轻了，他的大脑奋力击打着黑暗，想要拿回身体的控制权。  
另一边，伏地魔已经开始盘算该用什么毒药了。  
在伏地魔报到第十个魔药名称时（每一个听起来都十分邪恶、十分可怕、十分符合黑魔王的身份），哈利猛地睁开了眼。刺眼的阳光扎进他的眼球，他感觉自己下一刻就要瞎了。  
“你不能这样！”他躺在黑魔王的大腿上发出抗议，“这太荒谬了！”  
然后，他对上了伏地魔的双眼。  
那双红色的眼睛睁大了一瞬，又眯了起来。  
“我就知道会是这样。”伏地魔说，“尼可·勒梅那个老骗子……他告诉我你可能永远都醒不来了，我就知道他没有说实话！”  
哈利试图坐起来，又被年长的巫师按了回去。  
“躺好，还没到你乱动的时候。”伏地魔嫌弃地说，“我还以为你再也醒不来了，男孩。虽然我自认那块破石头没有问题，那剂魔药也没问题，但你昏迷的时间实在太久了。感谢伏地魔大人的耐心吧……你再不醒来，我就该把你装进棺材送进坟墓了。”  
“那可真是感谢了，”哈利嘟囔道，“但是尼克·勒梅……”他的大脑飞速运转，“我记得魔法石已经被毁掉了，不是吗？”  
他疑惑地看向伏地魔，得到了后者一个沾沾自喜的眼神。  
“我又重新造了一块。”伏地魔用一种矜持的得意口吻说。梅林啊，他看起来既可恶又性感，“并不是什么难事——对于我来说，不过是一项普通的研究罢了。”  
哈利：“……闭嘴吧，你这个连信息素都是书味的疯狂巫师。”  
伏地魔用力揉了一下他的头发。  
“快向我道谢。”他面无表情地说，“我甚至没有恢复你的腺体——没错，你依然可以保持着接近Alpha的能力，”他对急忙伸手抚摸后颈的哈利说，“你知道，我对柔弱的Omega没兴趣。”  
“是谁曾经只和Omega上床的。”哈利嘀咕道。  
伏地魔假装没听到他的话。  
“总之，谢谢你。”哈利的脸红了，“为了……你对我做的一切。当然，仅限于我搬到这里来之后。”他急忙补充道。  
伏地魔哼了一声。  
“没有必要为了和仇人上床自责，男孩。”他说，“你正在拯救魔法界——从某方面来说，你确实避免了英国魔法界的一场战争，而这场战争原本注定要牺牲许多人。”他用手指抚平男孩皱起的眉，“你的父母应该为你感到骄傲，你是魔法界的英雄。”  
哈利一时不知该摆出什么表情。“奇怪的观点，”他评价道，“还很邪恶。”  
伏地魔给了他一个冰冷的微笑。  
“我在乎的只有你而已，男孩。”他说，“但这不代表我能理解你对父母的感情。”  
“可这是相通的！”哈利说，“你怎么会……怎么可能不明白呢？”  
伏地魔看着哈利迷惑的眼神，叹了一口气。  
“这是一种……驯化。”他轻声说，“就像驯服一只猎豹、一只雄狮……你对我来说是一种束缚，但这种束缚是你本身，和其他人无关。你几乎杀死了我……杀死了曾经的那个我。”他俯下身，轻柔的声音带着冰冷的寒意，“有时候我甚至想过就这样让你死去。这对我来说或许会好得多。但我却莫名其妙地救了你。就好像我的身体背叛了我的思维，我的理性在离我远去。”  
他注视着那双明亮的绿眼睛。  
“最可怕的是，我沉溺于此，甚至心甘情愿做你的猎物。”他小声说，“但只是你的……只是你的。只有你是不同的，在其他时候我依然是黑魔王……我希望你明白这一点。”  
“我的朋友呢，凤凰社呢？”哈利小声问。  
“他们是安全的，”伏地魔说，“只要……你还在我的身边。”  
他轻轻吻了一下哈利的唇。  
哈利颤抖地回吻了他。  
这是他们之间的誓言。  
“我会看着你的，”哈利说，“我会在你身边。”  
他会教会猛兽收起利爪。  
他会做到的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些碎碎念
> 
> 完结啦——  
> 总算完结啦！  
> 刚开始写的时候完全没预料到会写这么长。脑洞也只是一个很简单的脑洞，是作为《毒》的调剂写的，大概就是Omega哈利切除腺体后被Alpha汤姆这样那样的无脑一发车，结果写出来完全变了样，时间背景全都变了，和最初的脑洞几乎没有相似的地方……  
> 之后应该会把最开始想写的梗写出来，不过估计会非常重口，所以还在找发文的平台。如果短的话会作为番外放出，长的话应该会另外开一篇吧……不过我会争取一发完结的（握拳）。  
> 因为是很简单的脑洞，所以也没有大纲，码字过程完全就是随性发挥，没想到最后也顺利写完了。说来惭愧，这篇文是我第一个填完的连载坑，所以之后可能会看看能不能自印收藏。出本的话这篇文需要修改的地方挺多的，还得再考虑一下。最近新出的电子刊感觉也很不错，蠢蠢欲动中……  
> 感谢各位朋友对我的支持，希望大家在工作学习的闲暇之余能在我的文里获得快乐，这样我就心满意足啦！


End file.
